


Lost in your eyes

by itsaboutvale



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aerys is not mad, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arranged Marriage, But like really slow, F/M, Fluff, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Robb is a Dick, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, and everyone knows it, sorry Robb I love you, still a bastard, things are diferent here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaboutvale/pseuds/itsaboutvale
Summary: The seven kingdoms broke apart after Robert`s rebellion failed, the wounds of the war too strong to handle them. The new king in the north, Eddard Stark, is trying to rebuild his country, his life, and most important, his family. After losing his sister, Ned swore to take care of her son, the living memory of everything that had happened to the kingdom. Everyone knew the truth, but he needs to protect him from those who want to end the living memory of the rebellion.Eighteen years later, a new threat is against the two kingdoms. Now, the north and south have to break their differences apart if they want to fight their enemies.The two kings knew a true, the best way to make alliance is through marriage. A marriage between two of the most powerful houses. A Stark with a Targaryen. That was the union that began everything, and that would be the one who will end things up. For the sake of their country, they will need to left difference away; but that`s the hardest part to do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI THERE!
> 
> This little bean has a new fic for you! I've been working on this for some time now, and finally decided to post it, since my other fic is coming to its end (sad music) but I am really happy to share this with you, an idea that came to me and a fic that means a lot, because it helped me get trough some tough times. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it, let me know what you think in the comments (don't be shy! I love reading you all!) 
> 
> (un beta-ed, sorry if there's any mistake!)

Chapter 1:

 

  

There was a storm coming. He didn`t know when or where, but he knew it was coming. In all those years as King in the north, Ned had learned the difference between a real and a metaphoric one. And this time, was the second. Aye, the sun had settled hours before normal, and the snow was falling till it covered the yard; but for him, the real treat wasn`t that. Winter is coming. Those were his house words, but for him, it implies more than the weather. It was about those who want to break them apart. Those who can hurt them.  


He got up from the chair and his face frowned with pain. His chest starts to ache and the cough took over him. He took the glass that was on his table and drank the green liquid. The master had said the sickness had advanced through his lungs, and it was a matter of time until… well, he didn´t say it, but for Ned was clear. He was dying, and there was nothing he or anyone can do about it.  


A knock at the door made his thoughts fly apart. When he opened it, he saw the master outside with a roll in his hand. His face shows the worry, and Ned took the paper immediately.  


A Targaryen seal. 

  
He felt the chill coming to his bones. His hands shake with fear, anger, and pain. He was certain this wasn`t good news, and he wasn`t prepared for that; no matter how much of these he had received in those months, this one will change everything. He opened the roll and started to read the paper. As soon as he finished, he threw it into the fire. 

  
The words were clear. He was right, winter was coming, but this one was bringing the sand. Dorne and Essos were coming for all of them. 

  
“Tell Cat to come immediately,” he said to the master. As he left, Ned fell into the chair and let out a sigh. He knew it was the right thing to do, but still, the ache in his heart didn`t leave him. 

 

  
“And you didn`t tell me any of this?” Cat`s voice came out with a bitter tone. “I`m your wife Ned! I have the right to know those things!” her voice now was full of anger, as she walked towards the room.  


“This isn`t something easy Cat. Our people’s lives are in danger… I… I needed a way to protect us all!” he knew she was right to be upset with him, but she wouldn`t understand those things.  


“Lives? Are you talking about life´s?” she said bitterly “you made a deal with the man whose son killed your sister. The man who killed your best friend!”  


“ENOUGH” He shouted. Cat remained silent, but her face showed her angry. “You know better than anyone what happened to Lyanna, the only one who is responsible for everything was Robert. Not, Rhaegar, nor Lyanna” the wounds that he thought were healed, opened again. He let out a sigh as he tried to calm down. “We`ve been living in peace for a long time. But we all knew it was a matter of time until war come to all of us again” his hand came to his face; in an attempt to not show his emotions “Aerys and I have been keeping contact for almost a year now. We know the real treat, and it`s time to let the hostilities behind. And this alliance is the only thing that can assure that.”  


“You are insane if you think I`ll let my son marry a Targaryen!” she said. “That family ruined us, and I would never consent my child to spend the rest of his life with that bitch!” she shouted.  


“It`s my decision. And my decision is final” Ned said with a strong tone. Cat didn`t reply. Instead, she tightened her lips together as she turned around and left to the door.  


As soon as she left, Ned let out a groan as his hands meet the table. He knew she was going to react like this, but still, he had hope that she could understand the situation. This was hard for him too; in all those years he had learned that sometimes, rulers didn`t get the chance to choose what they want, but what was better for the sake of their people.  


He knew this was the right thing to do. It was time to let the hostilities behind and start to think in a new beginning.  


With a Stark and a Targaryen in the realm.  
  
  


 

~ ° ~ 

 

  
  
A wet sensation woke Jon that morning. As he opened his eyes, he saw Ghost tongue on his fingers, who were outside the bed. Letting out a groan, Jon got up and stretch his muscles. It was nearly morning, the sun hasn`t risen yet, but he knew it was a matter of time until everyone woke up. He put on a shirt and his pants, then proceed to put on his boots.  


“come Ghost, let’s get you outside for a walk,” he said to his direwolf, clapping his hands in front of him.  


The hall was empty, only a few servants in the corridors, cleaning the floors. He walked to the yard and saw that it was covered in snow. Ghost started to jump into one of the snow mountains that were in the middle of the yard. His face let out a smirk as he patted his fur. He was only a few moons old but was getting bigger with time.  


“are you hungry?” he asked to him. Ghost barked as his tail move faster. Jon let out a low laugh and they both walked into the kitchen. Hopefully, no one would be there, so he could find some chicken for Ghost. When he was about to enter, he heard some noise coming from inside. He stopped immediately and ordered Ghost to do the same. Perhaps the servants were already there. He was about to leave when he heard the sound again, but this time he recognized what it was.  


The sound was like people kissing.  


He frowned and he took a look closer from a corner in the door. A woman with red hair was in the kitchen table. He could only see her back, but her head was arched and she was moaning. His ears went red. He shouldn’t be seeing this, he thought. But before he could leave, he saw the other person. His eyes opened wide as he saw Robb kissing the woman’s neck.  


After recovering from the surprise, Jon ran quickly away from the kitchen. Taking especially careful to not be seen by anyone.  


He wasn't surprised to see Robb in that situation, but he thought that after father`s revelation, he would behave himself. Only a few weeks ago, he told them the news, and he knew it didn`t suit him well. They were in the hall, only the tree of them, when Eddard told them about the Southerner treat, he said it was a matter of time until the war began, and on his hands was the opportunity to end that. Well, not his hands, but his son’s.  


Robb was the golden boy. Always charming with the commons, the lords, and of course, the ladies. He didn`t mind, actually. It was expected as the soon-to-be king; he will rule one day, and he needed to win people’s love. But Jon knew that wasn`t the real Robb. He loved is bother –or cousin, as Lady Stark always remembered him- but he was a reckless man, always thinking about himself, and sometimes didn`t think about the consequence of his actions. And he proved this one more time.  


Jon understood the situation. It was a hard one, and he wouldn`t give anything to be on it, but at the same, it was a duty, and for a King that must be the priority. Father had raised them to be men of honor, but as time passed, Robb`s impulsions took more over him. Even more with his mother always cheering his actions.  


He felt Ghost mussel on his hand and realized he was still in the yard. He petted his head, and start walking towards the hall, soon they will serve breakfast, and perhaps he could hide some food under the table for Ghost.  


Upon entering the hall, he saw Arya sitting in one of the chairs, Nymeria on her feet, and a bit chicken breast on her plate.  


“just exactly what I needed,” he said, quickly taking the chicken and throwing up to Ghost, who gave a jump and got him on his mouth.  


“Hey!” she hissed, looking at him with wide eyes. Jon smirked and palmed her hair, then he sat on her right and serve some food on his plate.  


“a bit too early to wake up, uh?” he asked with his mouth full of food. His sister's eyes went to her hands, and she began to play with the food. “something`s wrong?” his eyebrows frowned.  


She shook her head. “I don`t know if it`s a bad thing… it`s just… mother and father were arguing last night, and they`ve been distant since days ago… do you know if something`s happening?” she asked. Jon cursed internally and looked away. He knew it was not his position to share those things with her, more if father didn`t tell anything, but his sister was a clever girl, and it was a matter of time until she finds out. “Jon?”  


“I`m sorry Arya, but it`s not me the one who has to told you what`s going on,” he said. Arya`s brows frowned and she crossed her arms over her chest. “don`t look at me like that!” he exclaimed. “father will tell you… eventually” he whispered the last thing. Her sister didn`t believe that, but at that moment, the King entered the hall, followed by his wife and his older daughter. As soon as he saw both of them, he approached their table. His smile made him look less imposing, and the few wrinkles around his eyes showed his years.  


“Arya, Jon, good to see you up earlier,” he said. “I was going to ask some servants to look for you”  


His wife reminded silence at his side. Her face was a mask, but Jon could saw the anger in her eyes.  


“Please, father. You make me up earlier and cancel my sewing lessons with Jeyne” Sansa said with her arms crossed on her chest. “could we please get over this so I can go?”  


The King let out a sigh and walked to his side on the table. They all followed him and sit down after him. “we have to wait for Robb. The news I`m about to tell you is very important”  


He knew what was going on. Lady Catelyn face was the proof of that. The woman had her hand on a fist, and her jaw was tightening. At that moment, they heard the door open, and Robb entered the hall. His face was a mask too, and he approached one of the chairs and sat down.  


“well… now that everyone is here…” Ned began.  


“I don`t see why he needs to be here,” Cat`s bitter tone said, pointing to Jon. He was taken aback for a moment, for he was the one who arrived at the hall first, and assumed he was needed too.  


“stop it, Catelyn,” the King said angrily.  


“none of this will be happening if it wasn`t for his fault” she continued. “the seed of a traitor…”  


“I SAID ENOUGH!” Ned voice redubbed in the hall. Everyone remained silent, and Jon`s eyes were focused on his lap. He hated this. He didn`t want this. “the next time you speak, it better be for something that matters” he said. His wife just looked at him, in silence, but her eyes were full of anger and resentment. “as I was saying,” he continued. “there is something I need to discuss with you. Robb and Jon already know this, but is important that we, as a family, acknowledge what`s going on”  


“you are scaring me father,” Sansa said with worried eyes. At her side, Arya only watched them expectantly, and a bit worried too. But she`ll never show that.  


“on the contrary, my love,” Ned said. “finally, after years of fight and war between the realms, there`s a hope to united us all” he tried to force a smile, but fail in the intent.  


“I don`t understand” Arya speak. “what do you mean by that? Are we going to join with the wildings?”  


Some moons ago, the king let the wilding cross the wall, to protect themselves and started a new peaceful life. The lords didn`t take that well, for they`ve been fighting with them for years. The Nights Watch either, but his father made them understand that they must let their difference apart if they want to build a better place.  


“I`m not talking about the wildings, honey,” he said with a smile. “I`m talking about the south,” he said quietly.  


His daughters’ eyes opened wide, and her mouths too. At the distance, he could hear the servants cleaning up the house and shouting instructions. He let out a sigh and moved on his chair. “Yes, my dear. We`ve been fighting each other for a long time, and right now, if we don`t unite, everyone could pay the consequences”  


“But father…” Sansa said worriedly. “You mean to… join the Targaryens” she looked at Jon from the corner of her eyes for a moment. “they destroyed our family… grandad and uncle died because of them… our aunt Lyanna…”  


Jon`s heart aches at the mention of his lady mother. After all those years, and despite the fact that he didn`t know her, the only mention of her brought him painful thoughts. Everyone knew what had happened in the war. Everyone who looked at him, always thought the same.  


The living memory of that.  


“stop it, Sansa,” Ned said with a treated tone. “We now know that it was all a plot made by the Lannister`s. They were the ones who plan all this… with Robert`s help,” he said his name with angry. All those years and everything that happened… just because of the need for power, and the pride. “they were the ones who kill my father and brother in their house, and plan with Robert to overthrown king Aerys. In the end, they only made the whole realm to broke apart.” He let out a sigh and continued. “and about your aunt… we all know what happened with her, and I don`t want any of you” he looked at Cat, then to Sansa again. “any of you… to say a word about her. Much less about Jon”  


Jon closed his eyes and groan internally. Every day was a daily reminder of his birth. He was the living memory of all the bad things about this family. I don`t belong here. I don`t belong anywhere.  


“Forgive me father” Sansa whispered.  


“it`s not me the one you should apologize,” he said. Sansa opened her eyes and looked at Jon. After a moment, she pressed her lips and said,  


“I`m sorry, Jon,” she said. He only shocked his head, his eyes still on his lap.  


“Well, now that things are settled, I must say the news” he inspired and said. “King Aerys and I had been in contact for some time now… and we got to an agreement. The best we can do is to unite the realms again. Things are coming for us… things that I wouldn`t explain, for you two are still too young, but we must unite ourselves. For that, and after much consideration, the King and I made a deal” he looked at Robb, who had his fist on the table, and a deadly look on his face. “we are going to united by a marriage”  


Sansa and Arya let out a sigh and looked between the king, Robb, and Jon. “marriage, father? You intent…” Sansa said without a voice.  


“do not worry, my child. I understand how things are, and you are still too young for such things” he said. “the marriage will be between Robb and princess Daenerys Targaryen. It will unite us all, for long and prosperity”  


“a Targaryen princess,” Arya said speechless. At her side, Jon reminded silence. The last time father told him and Robb about the plans, things didn`t end well. Today, his brother continued with his bad mood, and he believed that at some point he will explode.  


“yes, the same. She`ll be here in a couple moons, so we need to prepare everything for her. It`s something big, my child, we are restoring something big” he tried to smile, but as he saw all the faces, he fails. He looked at Robb expectantly “do you have anything to said?” he asked.  


His older son looked at him with anger. Without a word, he got up the chair a saw them all. “it seems that I don`t have a word on this, so it`s better than I don`t say things that I may be regret later. But congratulations father, you just destroy your son`s life forever” without more, he walked towards the hall and leave through the door, with all the eyes on him.  


 

~ ° ~  


 

  
“My sweet, child… come, come closer” Aerys voice sound on the room. Dany came out of the shadows and slowly walked to the table. His father was sitting at the end, with her brother at his side. She was surprised that none of his council members were there, she had thought his father was going to tell something important.  


She had been woken up by one of her handmaids at early morning. The girl had said that it was an urgent matter, her father needed her at the council room immediately; she was worried, she never received such an important invitation. She had only been in that room a few times in her life, so if she was summoned, it must be for an important reason.  


“good morning, father… brother” she whispered looking at both. Viserys gave her a mocking smile, that made her felt nauseous. She seated at her father`s right and saw in the front a plate full of breakfast.  


“you look lovely, honey,” the King said, taking on of her hands on his. She smiled at him, but as she saw her brother`s face in front of her, the smile disappeared. He was looking at her with the same look he`d been giving her from the past few years. A mixed of curiosity and wonder… and in recent times, lust. Her eyes fell to her lap, trying to avoid him and his gaze.  


“thank you, father,” she whispered. Aerys looked at her confused, but as soon as he saw his son, he understood her daughter behave. He knew that was going to happen. He was no fool, he understood how things were between his son. Viserys was a grown man, and he was desperate for his sister`s attention.  


“I summon you both here because there are some things we must discuss” he began. His daughter raised her violet eyes and looked at him with worried. “as you know, our kingdom and Dorne doesn`t have the best relation, for not say less.” He said ironically.  


“I don`t know why you didn`t kill them all for good,” Viserys said angrily. The king looked at him and let out a sigh of frustration. His son always recriminated the fact that he didn`t take retaliation against Dorne, for all the things they`d done to them.  


“that`s a matter I won`t discuss again Viserys,” he said rough. His son frowned his brows and tried to speak again, but he continued “they don`t forgive us for what happened with Elia and her children, much less after we all find out about Rhaegar`s intentions…”  


It`d been a while since her father spoke about the usurper’s rebellion. It`d been a painful time for all of them. First, the Lannister trying to take control of the kingdom by using her brother`s betray, then, Robert Baratheon formed an army to avenge them, and rescue Lyanna Stark, with the help of the North. It had been a complete civil war, at the point that her father had to send away her mother and brother, for the fear of losing them. He was going to do the same with Elia and her children, but at that time, all the armies found each other in the city. Her father was chained, Elia and her children killed, and Tywin Lannister close to winning the throne.  


Fortunately, their loyal house`s army came to their rescue. But it was too late. Her brother had died, Elia and her nephews too, her mother was so sick and stress with all that happened, that she perished too. All the kingdom broke apart after that. And then, they lost Dorne too, when the news of the new son of Rhaegar came from the north.  


“anyway…” her father continued, after letting out a sigh. “Dorne is treating us, and my informers said they are planning to ally with some masters from Essos. We can`t let that happen, which is why from several moons ago I`ve been planning a way to gain straight to deal with them”  


“what do you mean, father?” Daenerys asked worriedly. The way her father looked at her then, only make things worse. “are we going to war again?” she whispered.  


“hopefully not, my dear,” he said.  


“that’s what those savages deserve,” Viserys said bitterly. “let drop our forces on them, show them who is their superior, you are their king, father! They need to learn that!”  


“that’s exactly what we are not going to do,” he said. Daenerys eyes opened wide at this. She had expected that after the tread, they were all going to war; but at the same, she was relieved that it didn’t happen. “well, at least not now. It’s more complicated than that, which is why I intend to reunite us to be stronger against them, that way, the Dornish will stop their plans”  


“if you are not going to war, then what do you plan?” Viserys asked.  


“an alliance” he smiled. “my sons, for almost eighteen years, we’ve been into a war… not a physical one, with deaths and armies, but a war that broke the kingdom. We need to fix that, and in that way, gain straight to defeat our enemies.”  


Dany opened her eyes when she realized the meaning of his words. No, please gods, not what I’m thinking of. In front of her, Viserys had his browns frowned, in an attempt to understand.  


“stop with the metaphors, father. Speak your mind” he said.  


“We are going to re-united with the North,” he said. Her brother opened his mouth wide, but she only looked at her father. “The best way to make an alliance is through marriage. And that’s what I intend to. From several moons, I’ve been in contact with Eddard Stark. He agrees with me, and we decided to unite our houses, and in the future, both kingdoms.”  


“You plan to marry me with a northerner bitch?” Viserys said as he raised from his chair.  


“No” Aerys muttered. She and her brother looked at him without understanding. “you are not going to marry any Stark girl. They are still too young, but the king in the North has a grown boy, in age for a marriage” he finished.  


No… please, no. Daenerys had to contain the sob that wanted to come out from her mouth. She felt dizzy and had to inspire air until it filled her lungs.  


“Robb Stark is a young man, my child, I’m sure we’ll be a good husband to you,” the King said, taking her hands and giving her a squeeze.  


She was shaking. She didn’t know what to do. Her eyes reminded on her lap and didn’t answer her father’s questions.  


“What do you mean you are going to marry her?” Viserys shouted. “I’m your older son! What are the lords going to say when my little sister marries first? What about my claim to the throne?”  


“you have nothing to worry about, Viserys,” the King said. “you are going to marry a noble girl and be King one day,” he said slowly.  


“but what about the children she has with the northerner savage? They will be a treat to my claim!”  


“as I said, you have nothing to worry about. Your sister’s sons will claim the North, and perhaps in the future, our families will join and we’ll be again the realm we were before”  


She was speechless. Never, in all her years, she had expected this. The marriage idea was nothing strange to her, but she had thought she’ll marry Viserys. She knew he intends to, despite the fact that the idea made her want to throw up. Her brother always told her she was his, that they were going to marry one day, she’ll have his sons and be his wife. That made her sick. She hated him and prefer to kill herself before wed him.  


She didn’t know if she must be relieved or scare. Perhaps both, she thought.  


“Viserys, please leave us a moment. I need to speak with your sister” the King said. Viserys frowned, but moments later he left.  


At that moment, her eyes went wet, and a few drops fell into her cheeks. Her father took her in arms hugging her. Her body began to shake with the sobs that came out of her mouth. 

  
“please father… don’t do this to me” she begged, her fingers squeezing his tunic harder. “please…”  


“Hush… everything is going to be fine, honey” the king said, caressing her silver hair. “Robb Stark is to be said an honorable man, you’ll be happy with him… I’m sure” he whispered, but she could hear the concern in his voice. Moments later, her father pulled her away and began to wipe her tears from her pink cheeks.  


“I don’t want to leave the city… I don’t know anything about the North… I don’t know him… how can I marry someone I’ve never meet before? … that I don’t love” she whispered.  


“love is something that comes with time my dear… here, let’s walk for a bit” he took her arm and began to walk with here to the gardens. “love is our greatest glory, and sometimes, it didn’t come as we expected” he said. “I never told you this, but your mother and I didn’t marry because we love each other… Targaryen married each other for generations, yes, and your mother and I did it because it was our duty” his father let out a sigh and closed his eyes as they walked. He never spoke often about mother, it was a painful subject for all of them, but when he did, Daenerys listened carefully, always amazed by his stories.  


“you married without love?” she asked confused.  


“Yes, we did; but love came eventually. Little by little and suddenly, all in it.” A soft smile came from his lips and he continued. “we loved each other, so much, but it was something we build day per day, and I’m sure you’ll do the same.” They stop in front of a fountain and he turned to look at her. “you are an extraordinary woman, just as your mom. You have compassion, beauty, wisdom, and more importantly, a good heart” he smiled. “I know you didn’t plan this, but believe me, everything I’m doing is not only for the realm,” he said.  


“I don’t understand,” she said. “I thought you plan to win the North by… the marriage” she whispered.  


“Yes, indeed. But I’m doing this not only for the realm but for you, Dany”  


“for me? I don’t understand father”  


“Everything I’d done, everything I’m doing…” he caressed her cheek. “it’s to protect you”  
  


 

~°~  


 

  
“sweet sister… I know you`re here” Viserys voice sound loudly in the corridor. Daenerys ran faster to her room. Her feet already hurting from the long time she`d been running.  


She climbed quickly the stairs and began to run over the long way to the end of the floor. She could hear her brother`s voice closer and closer, so she ran faster until she saw the red door and a sigh of relieve came out of her mouth. Her hand went to the pommel, but as soon as she tried to open it, she felt something pushing her to the floor. No, someone. Her eyes raised and she saw his smirk. She felt her eyes fill with tears, and her body began to shake when she heard a snarl at the other side of the corridor.  


The big dog was coming closer to her, groaning with her mouth open and his teeth showing. A sob came out of her lips and she tried to get away from Viserys grip.  


“you know I don`t like when you run from me, sweet sister,” he said in a low voice. Dany was crying now. Big tears were running from her eyes, her cheeks already damp and her lips shaking.  


“please, Viserys… I didn`t know” she pleads. “father didn`t tell me anything” her brother`s grip became stronger, and she could fell how her arm was getting red and bruised. “please… you are hurting me” she cried.  


“I could never hurt you, my love” he kneeled at her side and his face came closer to her, until she could feel his breath on her cheek. “but you did hurt me… when you accept what father proposed you”  


“I didn`t accept… I swear… ahh” her arm was pulled on her back, making her chest arch.  


“Don't LIE TO ME” he screamed. She was trying to get away from him, but she knew if she did it, the big dog was going to rip her apart. “you should have denied his wish… you only belong to me, sister, not some Northman savage… to me!” he hissed.  


“please Viserys… it’s not my fault” she cried. The dog barked and her body shook even more.  


“you know what those savages do to their women?” he asked her bitterly. “you wouldn’t live more than a day with them. They are brutes and only know the force to do everything. They behave just like animals, they eat like animals, live like animals… fuck like animals” he whispered at her ear. “do you think that he’ll wait for you in your wedding night to claim what is his?” he asked with a laugh. “he will rape you. Every night, until he’s satisfied and you give him a son. But even when you are fat with a child he’ll keep fucking you until you wish you’re dead.”  


Big tears began to fall again from her face. She was so scared that didn’t know what to say. Her brother pulled her arm up, lifting her from the floor and began to walk to her room door.  


“you, are going to tell father that you don’t want to marry him, but me” he said pushing her to the bed. “you’ll do that, or I will fuck you until you get pregnant with my child and he can’t marry you” his looked at her from top to bottom with a luscious gaze. “perhaps I’ll do it anyway… you belong to me, sister, not anyone else.”  


Before she can say anything, his body was on top of her. Kissing and touching her neck and breast. She felt nauseous and tried with all her force to pull him out.  


“Stop! Stop Viserys” she began to scream. “get away from me!”  


Her brother tried to lift her dress up, but at that moment, she pushed her knee against him, hitting him hard in his member, and getting up the bed.  


“you little bitch!” he moaned. She didn’t lose time and run faster through the door. She heard the big dog barking at her, but she kept running until her feet’s hurts and her heart beat faster. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments in the last chapter! I was so happy to read all your thoughts about the story, and that you liked it so far :D
> 
> I hope you guys like this one! Let me know what you think in the comments!

Chapter 2

 

The flowers filled the place as Daenerys walked that morning. She woke up earlier than all the other persons in the keep, and as soon as she dressed and braided her hair, she came to her secret place. Well, not a real secret place as she wished, but at least no one would dare to look or disturbed her there. She needed time alone to think about all happening in her life, everything just turned upside down, and as much as she liked to think it was going to be alright, she feared the worst.

 

Sighing, she sat in a rock and closed her eyes, hearing the sound of the sea against the rocks, and the morning air that chills her arms; this was the moments she liked the most.

 

“Oh, mother, I need you more than ever” she whispered to the darkness as her eyes filled with tears again. She’d cry the whole night, after Viserys founded her hours later, and beat her until he tired himself. Her body ached with pain, but in moment, that was nothing compared to her heart’s pain.

 

Part of her was relieved she’ll never have to marry his brother, but at the same, the thought of being with someone she didn’t know, in a land far away from hers, was horrible. At this point, the idea of being a septa sound much better.

 

“of course it sounds better, stupid girl, it’s the best you could hope for,” she said to herself as she looked at the flowers at her side. Her thumb caressed the petals, and a soft smile came to her lips.

 

The sound of steps coming closer, made her gasp, as she turned around with fear. She sighed as she saw the well know green eyes, and she smiled despite the fact her loneliness was interrupted.

 

“I thought I’ll have some moments alone before everyone wakes up,” she said, standing up and walking towards the garden. She heard a laugh behind her and felt the presence at her side.

 

“I knew I’ll find you here,” he said. “you love this place, and with everything going on, that’s where I thought you’ll be”

 

“father already told you, didn’t he?” she said, knowing the answer.

 

“he did”

 

“of course, you are his kingsguard. He didn’t keep secrets from you” she smiled at him, from her shoulder.

 

“well, not all his secrets. Truth to be told, I was shocked by the news too”

 

“really?” she asked. “why’s that, Ser Jaime?”

 

“Jaime” he replied instead.

 

Dany rolled her eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile away from her lips, “Jaime” she said slowly on purpose, making him laugh.

 

“I never knew he kept touch with the King in the North. That was a surprise, and the fact that he didn’t tell me anything, well…” he sighed. “I don’t blame him, I know I’ll never have his trust again”

 

Dany soften her eyes, as she walked towards him and took his hands on her. “it was not your fault, and you know it.” She said. “and my father knows it too”

 

“I wish to believe that, princess”

 

“Dany,” she said with the same tone he’d used with her. He laughed as his head shake; he took her arm on his, putting it over his own, but Daenerys hissed with pain, so he let her go immediately.

 

“what? What it is?”

 

Dany’s eyes went wide as she tried to shut the cry of pain that wanted to come out. “nothing, it was nothing” she said quickly.

 

Jaime didn’t believe her, so he took her arm again and examined it, it was a complicated thing to do, for the long sleeve she was wearing. “don’t lie to me, please” he said.

 

Dany’s eyes watered as she closed them. She knew Jaime will know it soon rather than later, it was not a new situation for her, and he from most of the people, knew the kind of mistreat she received from her brother.

 

Slowly, she pulled her sleeve up, showing him the red bruise. She saw his eyes went dark with rage, as he carefully touched them, “when?” was all he asked.

 

Daenerys exhaled as the memories came to her. “last night. After father told me about the marriage”

 

“that fucking cunt,” Jaime said under his breath; despite the moment, Daenerys found herself laughing at that; Jaime lowered his gaze to her, giving a smirk. But then his serious look returned as he pulled away from her. “why you haven’t told your father” he said.

 

“I don’t want to upset him with stupid siblings fight,” Daenerys said. But deep inside, she knew the real reason. Viserys would kill her if she told anyone about it.

 

“stupid siblings fight?” Jaime repeated perplex. “Daenerys your brother has done this to you since the first, he’s a mad person, and he needs to stop.”

 

“he’s the heir, Jaime. No one can change that, and if you or I do something against him, as soon as he raises to the throne, we’ll regret it”

 

“at this point, the idea of you marrying that northerner boy is the best that could ever happen.”

 

Daenerys lowered her gaze nodding. He was right. Since she had memory, she always tough she’ll marry Viserys someday, and that perspective was just terrific. But still, another fear was beginning to grow inside her.

 

“what do you know about them?” she asked, walking towards the place, touching the flowers. She could hear Jaime’s armor as he moved to sit on a rock.

 

“not much really,” he said. “I know some of them, the King included, but never talk too much with him. He was in King’s Landing when the war finished. Looking for his sister but only found fire and blood. Those were darker times, as you know, after the rebellion and what happened to your brother Rhaegar, the North and the South people didn’t have a good friendship. But at the end, everyone found out the truth, and the two of them tried to break their differences apart, even though, things never were the same.” Jaime scratched his beard, and reclined into the rock. “they’re serious people, cold and brooding all the time, but their honor is as high as the sky” he mocked, making her smirk.

 

“brooding?” Daenerys asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“as if they were always constipated,” Jaime said nodding. Daenerys couldn’t help but laugh until her belly hurt. She sat on the yard, and hid her mouth with her face, trying to calm herself, but it was impossible. Jaime only smiled half-side as he saw the way her cheeks turned red, and her violet eyes shined with happiness, making her look like the most beautiful view in the world.

 

 

~°~

 

 

That morning, Jon didn’t expect the King to send for him; he assumed everyone would be busy with all the preparations for the princess arrive and the upcoming wedding, and he tried his best to not be in the middle of all it. _Just stay out of it_ he’d said to himself just a few days ago. That was why, when one of the servants told him the King needed his presence, he was shocked.

 

“Jon, good to see you” Ned Stark was in front of the main table in the hall; by his side, sited on a chair, were a few wildings, who he assumed where the new council members.

 

“morning,” he said, coming to his side. “where’s Robb?” he asked, searching the place.

 

“not coming today,” he said sighing. “but it doesn’t matter. What we need to discuss it’s something away from his duties.”

 

_Away from his duties?_ Jon thought. He was supposed to be the next King, everything should be of his concern.

 

“ehm, alright.” He said confused.

 

“come, sit.” They both sat in front of the wildings, and Jon could help the shiver he felt because of their gaze on him. “we were discussing the new alliances with the free folk, and in order to do that, we must find a new consul.”

 

“consul?” Jon asked.

 

“the free folk still don’t trust you, southerners” the ginger man, Tormund, said looking at the King.

 

“we’re in the North,” Jon said frowning his brows.

 

“what’s south of the wall, it’s the south” was all he said. The lady at his side only rolled her eyes, as she reclined over the chair.

 

“you were the one, besides your father, who allow us to make the deal. So, you’ll be the one helping us from now on”

 

“but,” Jon was speechless. “you’re a free people, why do you need someone to help you get forward now that you’re here. I thought the whole point was that we made a deal and force a new beginning”

 

“Jon, some of the lords are not comfortable with this decision.” Ned said. “most of them didn’t want it, nor accept it. That’s why we need someone to be a mediator between the two of them. You better than anyone knows what it’s like to be beyond the wall, and the things out there” he sighed. “that’s why I want you to be in charge of all the things that have to be with the free folk.”

 

“me?” Jon said surprised. Never in all his years he’d thought of have such a responsibility; he was a bastard, and the best he could hope for, was a small land, and some cows to take care of. Not an entire folk.

 

“you are very much capable of that, and the free folk trusts you as much as they trust me. You were by my side from the beginning, and convince me to help them pass the wall. That’s why you are the best one to be in charge of it”

 

He felt everyone eyes on him, but he was shocked. It was a big responsibility, and for the first time in all his years, he felt something grown on inside him. He felt needed, he felt value. And that, worth more than all the titles and castles in the world.

 

 

 

The redheaded man, slapped his back as they walked outside Winterfell. Jon tried to catch his breath, making Tormund smirk at the sign.

 

“strong man, but little” he mocked. Jon rolled his eyes, as they walked to the free folk camp. He saw some children with arrows and knives, and the women making some fire and cook.

 

“what’s that for?” he asked suspiciously.

 

“we may be away from the wall, but that doesn’t mean we will forget how to defend ourselves”

 

“look, no one will hurt you here, we made a deal, and the lords will respect it. So, best not walk out there with arrows and knives,” Jon said, as he looked at him. Tormund made a noise, as he slapped his back again, making him sigh.

 

“come, let’s have a drink, little man”

 

 

~°~

 

 

“everything is on the carriage, my princess” her handmaid was in front of her, she was a new one, from the North, as her father wanted her to know more about her new home. She was a tall woman, older than her for a few years, her long and black hair felt in her back, with just two braids in the top. “do you want me to pack anything else?” she asked, her hands holding her silver cloak; Daenerys denied with her head, and she raised from her seat, letting out a sigh.

 

“I’ve already packed everything, Mara, thank you” she whispered, turning around and allowing her to put on the cloak. Once she felt the material over her shoulders, she closed her eyes, trying to pull back her tears. “go to the carriage, I want to be a moment alone, please” she said. Mara nodded, and turned around, walking to the door and closing it behind her.

 

Daenerys allowed a tear fall from her eyes, as she walked towards her room, touching and feeling the bed, her nightstand, until she was at her balcony, with the capital in front of her. That used to be her mother’s room, and since Dany had memory, she always felt her presence in here. Here, and the gardens, were the only places she felt really safe, and she wouldn’t change that for anything. Even miles away from her brother.

 

She looked down at the city, where she saw the carriage and her new guards waiting for her. Her fingers clutched the window, as her lips began to tremble, with tears now rolling over her face. She felt miserable, and there was nothing she could do to erase her pain now.

 

Closing her eyes, she felt into her knees, with her head down and her hands caressing the wall in front of her. It might be the last time she’ll be in her rooms, or in the capital, and part of her felt it was the last memory she’ll have of her mother. There was something immaterial in this room, that neither the jewelry or clothes, cloud make her feel close to her presence. But soon, it will be gone.

 

A knock at her door, made her open her eyes and raised to her feet. She wiped her tears away as she tried to compose herself. Opening the door, she met with Jaime’s eyes, looking at her worried.

 

“are you alright?” he asked softly. She nodded and began to walk towards the corridor, with him at her side. Once they were close to the entrance, she felt his hand on her arm, stopping her.

 

“before you leave, I’ve got something for you.” he began, pulling out from his pocket “found it on my trip to Dragonstone. We never searched for her things, and a servant told me she’d found some of her belongs in her old room. You are leaving now, so it’ll be a reminder of her.”

 

Daenerys opened her eyes wide, as she saw the ring on Jaime’s hand. Touching it, she felt the pearl on it and the so familiar shape.

 

“you’ll always have a part of her in you,” Jaime said. Dany raised her face, and, taking him by surprise, she jumped into his arms, round his neck, as she tried to hold the sobs that wanted to come out.

 

“thank you, Jaime” was all she could say.

 

“I wish I could stay by your side after we reach Winterfell,” he said with a sigh, “but my duties are by your father’s side. Besides,” he added, “a Lannister is not very much welcome in the north”  

 

“don’t worry about it, I’ll have plenty guards around me,” she said giving him a smile, “and when Ser Barristan heals from his wounds, he’ll come to the north with me; there’s no better protection than him” she teased, making him smirk.

 

“ouch,” Jaime said, faking a hurt sound. She laughed, shaking her head and walking towards the yard.

 

“time to leave,” she said opening the door.

 

 

*-*

 

 

“I can’t believe you are going to marry her with that northerner savage!” Viserys screamed.

 

Aerys Targaryen sighed as kept writing the letter. Viserys had complained since Daenerys departed to Winterfell, hours ago. He was beginning to feel a headache, as his son complained without stop.

 

“you're giving them all the power to take the country back! Now they will be…”

 

  
“Viserys, stop!” he finally said, raising his face with a frown and looking at his son, “for the last time, that was my decision, and my decision is final!”

 

“just like that? Are you even thinking of me? I am the heir, how is that my little sister marries before me?”

 

“I am thinking of your sisters good”

 

“I thought it was a political matter” Viserys frowned his eyes, as his father cough and raised from his seat.

 

“you have nothing to worry about, I’ll find a good wife for you. What about that Tyrell girl? She was interested in you the last time they were here… or perhaps a Martell, that would be an excellent alliance… maybe that could be another way to bring peace…” he walked towards the bookshelf, and pull out one of them. Ignoring his son’s gaze, he walked to the balcony and sat on his chair.

 

“I don’t care if it’s a Dornish bitch, as soon as she gave me an heir so I can finally be king” he groaned, “it’s time for your old bones to finally step away from that throne.”

 

Without more, he turned around and closed the door hard behind him. Aerys let out a sigh, as he prayed the gods to finally gave him what he’d wanted since a long time ago.

 

His son’s life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there'll not be any Jaime/Dany romantic relationship here, just a really close friendship (but they are my crackship, I couldn't help myself jeje) 
> 
> Also, there are no WW here, BUT the Nights Watch exists. No, Jon is not part of it, but he visited the wall some times with uncle Benjen, and was very interested in the free folk, that's why they trust him. I'll explain more in the following chapters. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

 

Usually, when you are a disgrace to your family, no one cares about you; what you´re doing, where’re you going, wearing, and more important, feeling. It has its advantage, you don’t need to worry about what others can think, and most of the times, no one told you what to do. Were in this kind of situations, that Jon was thankful for being a disgrace.

 

He had never seen his brother behave like this before. Robb and Jon were best friends since the first, always making everything together, charring their thoughts and feelings... but since father told him he had to marry the southerner princess, Robb wasn’t the same. They didn’t practice with the sword in the yard as before, didn’t do horse race, even Robb didn’t make pranks to Theon anymore... Jon was beginning to worry.

 

"all he does is hunting and fucking the villages whores" Theon whispered on his ears. Jon rolled his eyes but said nothing. His brother’s... entertainments were not a secret; but still, Jon knew there was more.

 

"do you know where he is now?" He asked. Theon shock his head and continue hitting a wood block.

 

Jon sighed and started cleaning his sword. He needed to talk to him, he was his brother after all, and the fact that he didn’t allow anyone into his thoughts, made him worry.

 

He heard a bark and his face turned to the sound. He saw Nymeria approaching them, with a flushed Arya behind, who was dirty and barefoot. Jon smirked as he saw his sister running to them, and at his side, Ghost gaze was for a moment on them, but soon came back to the bone he was biting.

 

"for heaven's sake" Theon laughed. "where did you come from? Where you with the pigs again?" He teased her. Jon couldn´t hide his smile, and as soon as his sister was by their side, she hit Theon´s arm.

 

"not funny," she said. "that was just one time, and it was all Sansa´s fault"

 

"as you said..." Theon smirked, and he turned at Jon, winking an eye.

 

"what happened to you, Arya?" Jon asked.

 

"I was playing with Nymeria in the woods, and saw some farmers talking about the big carriage that was coming." She said excitedly. "they said it will be here in a couple of hours, and that it has the Targaryen sigils!"

 

Jon frowned as he looked at his sister. Well, that was sooner than he thought. "Are you sure?" He asked. His sister nodded and she begging to caress Ghost fur.

 

"I saw them talking to father, so it´s a matter of time until he told us..." She stopped as she saw her mother approaching through the yard. "well, that was quick" 

 

Lady Stark saw them with frowned eyes, as she walked to them. Upon arriving, her frown intensified as she saw her daughter´s look.

 

"explain to me," she said bitterly.

 

"mother... I was just hunting with Nymeria... it´s only mud... it falls with water" she said smiling.

 

"then, go and wash, and when you´re done, you come to me, and we´ll speak about this 'hunting' thing of yours"

 

His sister groaned but obeyed her mother. Jon saw one of the Lady´s servants following the young princess to her room. His eyes were back into Lady Catelyn, and he saw the same expression in them. Repulsion.

 

"that comes for you too. Go clean yourself. The princess came earlier." Without more, she turned around and began to walk to the hall. At his side, Theon whispered something, but he didn´t understand.

 

"c´mon Snow. Let´s clean ourselves for the ´princess´" he said with mock.

 

The time has come, Jon thought. Today, a new story begins.

 

 

 

 

~°~

 

 

 

 

She was going to throw up. The carriage movement was making her dizzy, and the horses smell made it worse. She didn´t touch her food this morning, for she was so nervous she couldn´t handle a single bite. Her handmaid tried to pursue her to eat but fail in the attempt.

 

She was miserable.

 

She felt the carriage jump in the road, and her hand was immediately in the seat corner. They´d spend almost two weeks of travel by now, her butt was full of bruisers, and she felt dirty all over her body. _Well, at least I didn´t have to ride a horse_. She thought.

 

"Look, princess, the castle!" her handmaid exclaimed. Daenerys peeked over the windows and saw the place.

 

It was huge, grey and terrifying. The green land extended in front of it, and the walls raised in several towers. As the carriage approached more, she saw the people surrounding the place; hundreds of men, women and children, all there to see the Targaryen princess. Her hands began to sweat, and her breath became tight and difficult. She was having one of those again. 

 

"Princess? Are you okay?" The woman asked worriedly. Daenerys shock her head, as she put it on her knees and began to breathe deeply. _Just breath, Daenerys_. She thought. Don´t let the feeling take over you.  "do you want me to call someone?"

 

"no..." She whispered with difficult. "I´ll be fine. Just... need a minute"

 

She tried to calm herself and then raised in the seat. The carriage stopped at that moment, and her heart began to beat faster. It was time. She´d prepare her whole life for this. She had nothing to worry about.

 

_Liar_.

 

The door opened and Mara came out of it. Dany breathed deeply for the last time, and she began to go out.

 

 

 

 

She was a vision. Jon´s breath got caught on his throat, as he saw the petite girl walking in the yard. Her silver hair falling with waves on her back, her skin was pale, with a little flush on her cheeks, perhaps because of the cold. Her eyes were on the ground as she walked towards the King, but when she raised her face, Jon was mesmerized by them. The color was something he hadn´t seen before, between purple and violet, shining at the sun, it was indeed a vision.

 

She was beyond beautiful. He had seen pretty girls and women in his life, but the princess was something else. _Stop, Jon. She´s your aunt_. The voice inside him speak. Jon's eyes fell to the ground, as he tried to hide the flushed that raised on his cheeks.

 

 

"Welcome to Winterfell, my princess," the King said. Daenerys made a courtesy to the King in the North, who returned it as well. "we are beyond glad for your presence in the North"

 

"I´m happy to be here, your grace," she said softly. "and more to help our kingdoms." She whispered, trying to pull her tears away. She had never seen Eddard Stark before, and she was surprised by the soft features and voice. Nothing as she had imagined.

 

_They are savages, sweet sister. Once they have you on their claws, you would never be free of them._

 

A shudder ran over her body, and she tightened the silver cloak more to her body. The King was speaking, but she didn´t register the words. The feeling was rising again, and her breath choked.

 

"May I present you my wife, Catelyn Stark," he said. The woman looked at her intensely and made a quick bow. She returned it and tried to give the woman a smile. "and they are my sons, Sansa, Arya, and Robb..."

 

All the Starks siblings bowed in front of her, she approached her future husband, a brown-gingered man, who took her hand and draw it near his face.

 

"my princess," he said. Daenerys didn´t say anything, only observed the man who was to be her husband. He was good looking, tall and strong; but there was something in his eyes that made her uncomfortable.

 

"pleasure" was the only thing she said. There was an awkward silence, and the King cleared his throat.

 

"you must be tired of your journey, perhaps you would like to see your rooms and rest for a while before soup," he said with a soft smile. Dany returned it, thankfully for having a moment alone.

 

"that would be wonderful," she said. The King looked at his wife, who began to walk towards the castle, with Dany behind her. As she began to walk, one of her handkerchiefs that were on her sleeve, fell into the ground. Before she could reach it, someone had taken it and was offering to her.

 

"thank you" she whispered. But as soon as she looked to the man, she paralyzed. His eyes were grey, and the look he gave to her made her feel something she hadn´t felt before. It was a strange feeling.

 

The boy seemed to feel the same because he looked at her intensity. As soon as he realized they were looking at each other for a long time that was supposed to be, he pulled away from her and lowered his gaze to the ground. Daenerys moved her face away and continued walking to the house, with her hands shuddering and squeezing the handkerchief.

 

 

 

~°~

 

 

 

As soon as she reached to her room –not as big as the ones in the Red Keep, she notices- she dismissed her handmaid and closed the door, letting out a sigh. Then, she allowed the tears to fall from her eyes; small sobs began to take over her body, and she covered her mouth with her hands. She climbed on top of the bed and curled against one of the muffled pillows. This had been probably one of the worst days of her life.

 

She never thought about the day when she´ll get married. Always believe it would be with her brother, but that thought always made her shudder, to the point she would prefer being a septa, than marry Viserys; when she had told that to her father, he only hugged her and assured she´ll never marry her brother or anyone she doesn´t choose.

 

_Liar._

 

Her brother had been really angry with the news. Daenerys had the bruises he´d left on her arms when he confronted her. She closed her eyes harder, and hugged the pillow between her arms, as she remembered what he did to her. It had taken almost two hours of a bath, and more than a dozen Dornish fragrances to erase it, but it wasn´t enough. It would never be enough.

 

She didn´t remember at what point she fell asleep, but a knock on the door wake her up later, it must have been a few hours, she thought, the sky was now with a dark blue tone, and the sun was setting at the distance. She got up slowly and began to walk to the door, wiping her face to clean any tears left.

 

"My princess..." One of her guards said. "the King requests your presence in the hall. There will be a feast in your honor" he finished.

 

She sighed and noddle, with her eyes closed for a moment. "Tell his grace it will be an honor to be there, I´ll be ready in a minute."

 

As soon as the guard left, she closed the door and walked to one of her hauls, she didn´t call for the handmaid, she wasn´t in the mood for more chatting and gossips about the Stark boy. She wasn´t blind, all the stories the servant girl told her about him were true; he was indeed a handsome man, but for her, that didn´t mean anything or change the way she felt about all this situation.

 

She put her dress off and began to choose a new to wear. As she saw the bruises on her arms, she decided to wear a dress with long sleeves. She opted for a blue one, with beautiful golden flowers on it. Perhaps it was too much, she thought, as she watched her reflection on the mirror. All the ladies she saw earlier wear dark colors, with thick furs... she didn´t have one of those, just the silver cloak.

 

She opted for not wearing it. It wasn´t cold enough, so she didn´t need to worry about the weather; and the long sleeves of her dress, protect her. She braided her hair in a single braid from the top of her hair, falling to her back, and walked to the door. There was no one outside, so she began to walk, looking for the hall.

 

She didn’t remember where the hall was, the corridors were huge and several doors appear in front of her. Well, she was lost.

 

Perfect.

 

She walked for several minutes, trying to find the hall, or at least listen to some people voice. The only thing she found was darkness, darkness and…

 

She was unable to speak or scream. The red eyes in front of her, looked intensely; Dany was petrified, her hands began to shake and cold air rushed through her back. The dog -or gods know what animal was that- came closer to her, so she walked back to the wall and pressed her body to it, her eyes filled with tears and fear took over her. The beast had white fur, and it was so big that it reached her chest; his big nose came closer to her face, and she let out a sob.

 

“please…” it was the only thing she could say. She didn’t know if it was mean to the beast, the gods, or herself. The plea was useless, the dog’s nose came to her neck, it was cold and wet, and her tears began to fall over her cheeks.

 

“¡Ghost!” a loud voice said. “get off her, boy, get off”

 

By now, she couldn’t control the sobs that were coming from her mouth. The dog seems to listen to his master and walked away, not before looking at her with his red eyes. Her knees were trembling and she fell on the ground, with her hands over her mouth, trying to hush her cry.

 

“dear gods, are you alright?” a man voice came closer to her, but she didn’t look at him, her eyes were closed in an attempt to calm herself. “he’s a good direwolf, I don’t know why he came so close to you… but he’s good, he didn’t do anything to you, did he?” the man was still speaking, but she didn’t answer. Her hands were shaking and she could breathe, only sobs and cries coming out of her. “please… he’s a good boy”

 

She didn’t know why he was pleading, and she didn’t care. The only thing in her mind was trying to breathe and put some air into her lungs. It was happening again, and she cursed herself for being so weak. _Viserys is right, I’m not a real dragon_. She thought.

 

“your grace?” the voice asked again. “are… are you hurt?” the man kneeled in front of her and she raised her face to him. She remembered him from earlier, he was with the Stark children when they gathered here. The King didn’t introduce him, but then, she realized, he was the same man that took her handkerchief from the ground and gave it to her. He must have her age, perhaps older; he had a beard as dark as his curls, that fell over his face forming like a hallow around him, he was comely, not the kind of beauty that made the girls sigh mesmerized, but the kind that certainly made you think about him.

 

She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, her hands still shaking, but she managed to stop the tears in her eyes; she raised her face to him, and saw the concern in his eyes, dark as the night but in some way, she felt calm looking at him.

 

"I´m... I´m fine" she whispered, cleaning her wet cheeks. She saw him sigh in to relieve and he raised on his feet, extending an arm to her. She took his hand and raised. She realized he was a bit taller than her, her head reaching only his jaw. The dog was now in a corner, still looking at her with his big eyes. "it´s just... the animals and I..." it was stupid, she didn´t know how to explain to him that, and she didn´t have enough confidence to tell him the truth. How can she tell him her brother had scared her so many times with animals that she was so afraid of them? _A dragon does not fear_. Daenerys whispered inside.

 

"I get it..." He said slowly. "Ghost is a good boy, you have nothing to fear from him." He assured her. "I think he was only curious, he found his match," he said with a smirk. She frowned, without understanding, and he lowered his gaze to his hands. "I mean... the hair" he whispered. "both of you had white hair..." He closed his eyes and cursed himself. _Why are you so nervous, Snow? Don´t act like a fool_.  He said to himself, feeling his cheeks redden.

 

"Ohh..." She whispered, if she wasn't so scared, she would have laughed. "I see..." She took a glance to the dog and quickly turned her eyes away; the animal was still looking at her with wide red eyes, and it made her feel a cold running on her back. “I should… they´re waiting for me in the hall” she said nervously.

 

“The hall! Of course, the King is waiting for you” he said quickly. “again, I´m so sorry for what happened, and I wish… I mean, If you could…”

 

She frowned her brows without understanding, and he lowered his eyes to his intertwined hands; the dog moved to his side and she took a step back against the wall.

 

“He´s a good boy, please” he pleaded, looking at her with wide eyes.

 

Then she got it. He was afraid she´ll say something about what had happened, that she´ll take revenge against the animal. Part of her felt hurt that he´d thought that, like she was some kind of monster that would take advantage of it, to hurt an animal. It was true she didn´t like animals, but she´ll never do anything to hurt them.

 

“worry not, my lord,” she said with a cold voice. “I´ll not talk about what happened with anyone, and no harm will come to your dog” she saw the relieve in his eyes as he looked at her, and it made her feel worst. “I´m not a monster, don´t worry.” She saw his eyes opened wide, and he tried to say something, but without more, Daenerys turned her back to him and started walking to the hall.

 

 

 

~°~

 

 

 

She was beyond bored. Everyone in the hall seems to enjoy the feast except her. Well, her and the groom. Daenerys didn´t miss the way Robb Stark was behaving; his face had a constant frown, and he´d been serious the whole night, even when he welcomed her to the feast, he was distant to her. Great. She thought with irony. He didn´t want this either. That only made things worse.

 

She didn´t expect him fell in love with her at the very first moment, but at least she’d hope in some way he understood the situation, and he tried to make this alliance more suitable. But no, he was not pleased with this and much less with her.

 

_Dear gods, at least make him treat me with kindness._ She prayed. Her brother´s voices still on her mind. _They are savages, sweet sister. They behave like animals, eat like animals, fuck like animals… and if you don´t please him, he´ll end you like an ant._

 

Her father trusted in her, this alliance was important for the realm, and she needed to help as much as she could. No matter what happened.

 

“your grace?” she turned her face to her right and saw the King looking at her with concern.

 

“I´m sorry, I´ve got lost in my thoughts,” she said, her cheeks redden.

 

“it´s alright… those feast sometimes are overwhelming” he said with a smirk. Daenerys relaxed for a minute as she saw him. He wasn´t what she had expected, to be honest. Tales of the King in the North had traveled through the kingdoms over the years, and she had waited to see a brood, savage King, imposing over her and with a serious look that made her shiver. But as far as she´d known him, he was none of that. Yes, he had a serious look, but his eyes were kind, and he behaves with hospitality and good manner to her.

 

“we don´t have many feasts at home, I´m afraid,” she said. “father is not a very social man, and me neither” a giggle came out of her mouth, and she covered her mouth quickly. She saw some of the guest looking at her with surprise, and she lowered her gaze embarrassed.

 

“Well…” he said with a wink. “I don´t like them either. But my wife thought it was a great occasion, so we needed one. And she´s right, not every day we receive a princess in our home.”

 

Dany smiled and lowered her gaze to the food. _At least someone is kind to me_ , she thought.

 

She began to watch the people in front of her, they were eating and talking with each other, everyone seems to enjoy the celebration, even her guards looked less relaxed than earlier. Daenerys saw the King´s children talking to each other. She saw another boy walking to Robb´s side and he took a sit with him, she remembered him from earlier, but she could think of his name or who he was.

 

Then she saw him again. He walked towards the table and took a sit near to the younger Stark girl. She felt her heart beat faster as she saw the dog at his side, lowering his body until it was on his master feet. She knew she shouldn´t be watching him, but she couldn´t help it.

 

As she kept his gaze on him, until their eyes meet. They stay like this for a moment, but he lowered his quickly, with his cheeks red, and started playing with his food. She couldn´t help the soft smile on her lips and she tightens her mouth as an attempt to hide it. She wondered who he was… it was the third time she saw him.

 

“your grace, if I may,” she asked quietly. The King turned his face to her, “who is the boy sit at your daughter side? The one with the white wolf” she said. 

 

She saw his eyes went wide and she cursed herself. The King looked at her for a moment, and she wondered what got him so afraid.

 

“he´s… he´s Jon Snow, your grace” he said with a rough voice. “my sister Lyanna´s son”

 

She looked at him with surprise and her hands tighten in the table corner. His sister´s son… he was Lyanna´s son… Lyanna and Rhaegar´s last living son.

 

Her nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their first meeting! 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think in the comments! xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

 

Her first night in Winterfell was quiet and calm, not what she had expected; perhaps was the fact that she returned to her chambers earlier, much earlier than was appropriated, but she apologized with the King saying she was tired because of the travel, which was half the truth. Daenerys returned to her new chamber immediately, after decline Robb´s offer of escorting her, and fell into the bed with a sight: it’d been a tough day for her.

 

The feast was full of food, music, dance, and chattering, but she’d been the whole night thinking about Ned Stark´s revelation. She knew she had a nephew, but as far as her knowledge, he was meant to be sent to the wall, to become a member of the nights watch; she wondered why he was still there.

 

She had heard whisperers about her brother´s son, or bastard seed, how Viserys used to refer to him; her father told her the story about the rebellion, her brother´s treason, what happened to her mother, and other things that she´d prefer not to know. Those were darker times, and for her were in the past, but she knew for other were the beginning of something new; father had warned her about what she could find in the north, he knew the risks of having a Targaryen in these lands… But he sends me here anyways she thought bitterly, while she hugged a pillow.

 

She shouldn´t overthink so much about his brother´s son, he was dead now and the boy will be leaving for the wall soon, but still, she couldn´t help but remember the way Viserys used to speak about him; he was mad with his existence, he was a treat for him, and the fact that he was Rhaegar last living son and a man of age now, was enough to keep him up with nightmares.

 

_“our big brother did nothing good for this family” he used to say. “it´s because of him that father almost loses his reign, all the soldiers died because he couldn´t keep his cock inside his pants, mother died because of him!” he had screamed. The way he looked at her next, still got her in chills. “and of course, let´s not forget who her real killer was”_

 

Her body was suddenly cold, so she came closer to the fireplace and sat in front of it. The flames danced in the wood, and she stood there, just looking at them trying to calm down herself. It was odd, but it always worked, perhaps it was because of her Targaryen blood…

 

 

 

She woke up by the sound of someone knocking her door. She stood and a groan came out of her mouth as she felt a pain in her back

 

“I shouldn´t sleep in the floor anymore,” she said with a sigh. She walked to the door and opened it, there were two servant girls, who looked at her with big eyes.

 

“apologies your grace,” one of them said. “the Queen told us to be your new handmaids… we… we´re here to be at your service” they both bowed in front of her.

 

“I… I already had a handmaid,” she said with an apology tone. “she´s a northerner too… I don´t need too much help” the girls looked at her with worried eyes, and Dany felt bad because of it. They were only following instructions, but the last thing she wanted, were more eyes on her.

 

“but… but her grace told us…”

 

“did we do something wrong? Please, we didn´t mean it… please” the other girl was now crying, and Daenerys opened her eyes with concern.

 

“no… no, of course not… I only mean… it´s just that…” she cursed herself inside. She was a princess; a princess was not supposed to act like that. “it´s okay, you can be my handmaids….” She said after a moment.

 

The girl stopped crying and noddle with enthusiasm, the other one just stood there, looking at her with big eyes. She felt uncomfortable with her gaze, so she raised her face and tried to look serious.

 

“find my other handmaid, she´ll tell you what to do and what are my preferences. But for the moment I want my bath, with hot water” she said, trying to sound serious. They both nodded and the crying girl left first, leaving the other one behind. She only looked at her once, eyes searching her face, before turning around and leaving her with an odd feeling.

 

 

Mara picked a purple dress for her. It had long sleeves, which was perfect because the marks on her arms had now a dark color. Viserys fingers weren´t visible, instead, he had made bruises on her sister´s arms, something she had to cover until it disappears. Before putting her dress on, Mara had applicated an oil over her arms, she assured her it made the pain gone, and the marcs disappear soon. The two other girls had looked at her with big eyes, probably wondering what had happened, she didn´t care about their gaze, but what concern her was the gossip that will probably generate.

 

“you should wear a cloak, princess,” Mara said breaking the tense silence in the room. “you are not used to this cold”

 

“I´ll be fine Mara, don´t worry,” she said touching her dress, the fabric was thicker than her usual dresses, so the cold couldn´t reach her skin. “ it's not winter yet, I can still use my new dresses”

 

“you´ll still need one,” Mara said with determination, while her fingers keep braiding her hair. She smirked at her tone, she liked Mara; even if at first, they didn´t talk too much, as soon as they spend time together, Dany began to feel more comfortable with her. She was alone, in this place, and her only known company was her.

 

“if you like,” the crying girl said. “I can find you a new one” she smiled, and her cheeks filled with red. “if you like, of course”

 

“what is your name?”

 

“Lanna, your grace”

 

“very well, Lanna. I´ll very much like a new one” she smiled and then lowered her gaze to her lap, feeling Mara´s fingers as she braided her hair.

 

“I´ll find the prettiest cloak for you, princess,” the girl said with excitement. “but of course, it´ll be for a short time, soon you´ll have your husband´s cloak for your own” she let out a sigh and a smile raised on her lips.

 

Daenerys closed her eyes as she felt a shudder took over her body. There it was again. The constant reminder that she was here for a reason. She has a duty to the realm; she wasn´t more than a broodmare to be sold, her wishes didn´t matter, only her position and her mission. Every day and night she remembered that to herself. You are doing this to save the people, Daenerys.

 

But that didn´t erase the fact that it hurt.

 

 

~°~

 

 

“is it true that your family has dragons under the Red Keep, that eat all your enemies?”

 

Lady Stark´s gasp sounded loudly over the hall, as she looked at her younger daughter with a cold gaze.

 

“Arya!” she shouted.

 

“what?” the girl said with a half-sized smile. “everyone says Targaryen had dragons, and they used them to kill their enemies. I´ve never seen anyone, but old nan used to tell us stories about them.”

 

Daenerys could feel everyone’s eyes over her, as the younger Stark spoke about her family legacy. She knew this kind of stories only bring bad memory of her family´s past, and in the North things were not different, for not say worst.

 

“There are no more dragons in the world, princess.” she whispered with her eyes focused on her plate, as she tried to avoid all the looks that were over her, and she could fell her checks filled with a red flush. “and certainly, we no longer kill our enemies with them”

 

“´cause you let the lions do the dirty work” a man voice sound over the hall. Daenerys eyes opened wide, as she raised her face at the sound.

 

The silence could be cut by a knife, as everyone looked at her; she felt Lady Stark whispering something in the King´s ears, and she saw how his brows frowned and his hands closed into a fist.

 

“don´t make a scene Ned…” she heard her whispered. It seems that it didn´t matter for the King, as he stood over his sit and looked around.

 

“I´ll only say this once,” he began. “our past with the Targaryen family doesn´t matter anymore, we are now building a new dynasty that will last for centuries, and will ensure prosperity for all the realm. It´s a common knowledge that the southerners did a terrible thing to us, but those who did it, pay for it. We need to look forward to the future, believe me, my lords, they were not the only enemies, and nor will be the last.” Without more, he took his seat and focused on his meal, not before looking at Daenerys with a half-smile. 

 

“thank you, your grace” she whispered. The King raised his face and looked at her with a soft gaze.

 

“none of this is your fault, princess. You were just a baby in your mother womb when everything started.” He signed as his fingers played with the fork. “I know any of this is easy for you, and for that, I want to thank you”

 

“thank me?” she asked confused.

 

“you have no idea the good you are doing to this realm”

 

Daenerys mind went black as she tried to think about what he just said. Once more, the King surprised her, but this time, his words made echo in her brain, and once more she wondered what she just comes into.

 

 

~°~

 

 

“What do you think of her?”

 

Jon raised his face as he heard Theon´s question. He opened his mouth to answer but realized it wasn´t for him.

 

“whom?” Robb said without looking at them.

 

“c’mon, you know whom,” Theon said with a smirk.

 

“she´s pretty,” Robb said as he cleaned his sword.

 

“pretty?” Theon exclaimed. “she´s the most beautiful woman I´ve ever seen!”

 

“as if you´ve seen many,” the older Stark said rolling his eyes. “I´m not blind, I know she´s beautiful, but I don´t find her… how can I say…” his fingers scratched his jaw, where his beard began to show. “interesting…”

 

Theon´s laugh made Jon raised his head, he tried hard not to listen to what they were saying, but it was almost impossible; part of him wanted to know his cousin´s opinion about her, but as he heard what he said, Jon couldn´t avoid frowning his brow; he´d only saw the princess a few times, but that was enough for him to be mesmerized by her. It was something beyond her beauty, she was indeed gorgeous, but there was something in her that intrigue him,

 

“she´s a gorgeous piece… such a sweet thing” Theon took his sword and began to move it around his body. “you are a lucky man Robb, just having that sweet thing in your bed for the rest of your…”

 

“Shut up!” Robb´s voice sounds high as he hit his sword with Theon´s, making him lose his grip to his.

 

“gods, Robb. What´s happening to you?!” he shouted. “I know it´s not what you wanted, but man, think about the good part…”

 

“I don´t see a good part!”

 

Then laughed as he came closer to him until his arm was around his shoulder. “you have the privilege to be inside her… that, my friend, its everything we all cunts wish for…” his body shuddered with the laugh, and Robb only shake his head, pulling away from him and looking at Jon.

 

“nothing to say?” he asked.

 

“I don´t know what to say” Jon tried not to think about the subject; it didn´t concern him, so best didn´t mess with it.

 

“I forgot, honorable Jon Snow always do what it´s right” he mocked. Jon only rolled his eyes as he kept hitting the wood with the sword.

 

“It´s not that… I just don´t know what to say. It´s not me the one trapped on this” he tried to sound serious, but the teasing tone just goes away with his words. “I mean…”

 

“I know what you mean,” Robb said. “I fucking hate this!”

 

He began to hit the wood with the sword, to the point everything got destroyed, and the target went to the grown, where Robb began to hit it with his feet. Jon rolled his eyes and came closer to him, taking his shoulders and pulling him away from it.

 

“Stop it, Robb. Calm down” he said.

 

“how do you want me to calm down?” he asked loudly. “my life is a mess… everything…” his scream filled the place, as his hands went to his face.

 

“gods, Robb. I didn´t think the idea of marriage…” Theon said.

 

“it´s not the idea of marriage, idiot. It´s the person…”

 

Jon´s eyes opened wide as he gets it.

 

“the person?” Theon asked.

 

“gods, Robb… you didn´t mean…” he frowned his brows as multiples thought crossed his mind.

 

“I love her.”

 

“fuck…” the curse let his lips as he closed his eyes and sighed. He always knew Robb was impulsive and reckless, but never thought things could get that far…

 

“what the fuck are you…” Theon began, then his eyes when wide as the realization came to his mind. “oh, no… the whore?”

 

It all happened fast. Robb´s hands were around Theon´s neck, pressing until his face turned into a red tone; Jon was suddenly trying to get him out of him, while shouting to Robb

 

“call her like that again, and I will kill you” Robb was shouting. Jon´s hands were on his cousin's shoulders.

 

“Robb, stop!” Jon scream. “You´re going to kill him!” Theon´s face was getting blue, and Jon knew it was a matter of time until he faints. “Robb!” he shouted again, this time, able to pull him out of Theon.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked him as he went into his knees. Theon nodded, breathing faster as his face returned to his normal color.

 

“What the fuck, Robb?” Theon shouted red-faced

 

“Robb…” Jon said, raising from the grown and coming to his brother.

 

“I don’t want to marry her! I don’t care if she’s the most beautiful woman in all the fucking seven kingdoms, I don’t want to be with her!” he kept screaming. “and if I have to run away with Ross, I’ll do that”

 

“the fuck are you talking about?” Jon asked perplex. Robb only let out a sigh as he sat over the wooden chair in one of the corners. “what do you mean run away with her? Have you lost your mind?”

 

“I meant what I said” his eyes were filled with anger and determination, something that Jon hadn’t seen before, and it only made him more nervous about what was going to happen.

 

“you can’t be serious, Robb,” Theon said.

 

“Theon is right, you are Lord Stark’s heir, the soon to be King” Jon kneeled in front of him, his hands on his shoulders as he tried to give him some sense. “you have any idea what would happen if you do that?” he said, “even a new war could happen for just a simple affair”

 

“it is not an affair!” he shouted again, this time, trying to come after Jon.

 

“wait!” he said walking away from him “calm down!”

 

Robb inhaled and pull his hands away from Jon. At his side, Theon watched the whole scene perplex.

 

“you can’t do this, Robb. Think of it. Not only your family will suffer the consequences, but the whole realm too” Jon was also losing his mind, trying to think some ways to convince Robb. This was madness, madness, and stupidity.

 

“I don’t care about it; you know what being a King made to people,” he said letting out a laugh, “father is so involved on it, that doesn’t have time for anything else, and see what happened before that, a war for a fucking kingdom. I don’t want it. It could be of someone that really care about that… even you”

 

Jon’s fist went white as he closed his hands, in an attempt to not hit him. He knew the real meaning behind his words, and that hurt him more than all the punches Robb could give him.

 

“even me, a bastard” he finished.

 

Robb came closer to him and rested his arm around his shoulders. “a bastard’s prince.”

 

“shut up,” Jon said, getting away from him and walking towards the table, where he put his sword and began to cleat it.

 

“now that I think about it…” Robb began, but Jon gave him a look immediately.

 

“I said, shut up. I don’t want to hear any of this. I’m leaving” before he could reach the door, Robb was at his side, pulling his arm to him, as an attempt to stop him.

 

“wait, wait!” he said quickly. “think of it, Jon. You are my only solution.” He said. His mind planning on a new idea, that he knew will succeed. The only thing he needed, was Jon’s help. “it could be you!” he shouted as if that was the best idea that could come to his mind. “how I didn’t think of that before? It’s an excellent way to get out of this.”

 

“I don’t like where this is going,” Theon said, and Jon was thinking about the same thing.

 

“no, no, wait! It’s the best idea. It could be you, Jon” Robb began, “you can marry her, that would solve all our problems! Or well, mine at least.”

 

Jon’s eyes when wide as he listened to his cousin, “have you lost your mind?” he shouted. “she’s my aunt, you idiot”

 

“you’ve never lived with her, barely know her. Besides, Targaryen has married each other for centuries. An aunt and cousin marriage would be nothing to them” the more Robb thought about it, the more sense it made on his mind. It was his only way to get out of this. 

 

“look at me, Robb,” Jon said, trying not to lose his mind with all that was happening. “I will not be part of this stupid thing. Not now, not ever.”

 

Without more, he turned around and walked towards the door, leaving Robb behind him, shouting his name, in an attempt of making him come back.

 

 

~°~

 

 

The snow was falling thick in the godswoods, she never thought seen something like this, it was magical, and despite all the bad things happening in her life right now, she couldn’t help the smile that crossed her lips, as she raised one hand to the air, capturing some of the snowflakes that fell from the sky. She kept walking until a small pool was in front of her. She gasped, opening her eyes and smiling as she came closer to take a better look. It wasn’t deep, and not big enough either. She wondered why it wasn’t frozen, but then remembered the other, a small lagoon in front of the weirwood tree; that wasn’t frozen either, and she could see the hotness boiling over the water.

 

Looking around the woods, she took a step closer, pulling out her shoes and feeling the water under her feet; the sensation made her sigh content, and then she raised her dress, immersing more into the water. She remembered her days in the capital when she washed in the sea with the other ladies, it was something she’d always enjoy, and thinking about it only made her wished more.

 

Without thinking it twice, and looking around one more time to see if anyone was close, she took off her dress and smallclothes and quickly jumped into the water. Her skin filled with goosebumps as she came out of the water, pulling her hair off her face and smiling. It was the first time since she came here that she felt truly happy.

 

Moving her arms and legs around, she began to swim, eyes closed as her mind went black, forgetting everything going on her life, and just focused on the hot water around her.

 

 

 

Jon’s hands were closed on a fist as he walked away from the castle. He couldn’t believe what had just happened with Robb, and the more he thought about it, the madder he felt. It was absurd, and he would not be part of it. Never.

 

He walked past the weirwood tree, and went deep into the wood, wishing to be away from home, as he knew Robb will come to look after him. He couldn’t believe his brother was thinking about of run away with Rose; she was a servant, and as far as he knew, Robb wasn’t the only man in her life. Even Theon once told him about his encounter with the redheaded and tried to convince Jon to visit her on his name day.

 

He had to do something, if Jon didn’t stop Robb on this madness, something bad could happen.

 

As he came deeper into the trees, he heard a splashing sound that made him frown his brows. Walking towards the god’s lagoon, he heard the sound again, and when the view was in front of him, he froze.

 

Her back was to him, but he saw her pale skin and her wet silver hair; she was moving her arms around her. _It’s cold, but she’s in there anyway_ he thought, but then his brows frowned again as he shook his head, _what are you doing, idiot?_ Get away from here.

 

 Before he could turn away and leave, she was the one moving towards the corner, and Jon felt his mouth dried as he saw her. The sign of her soft breast was enough to tighten his trousers, his body betraying him, as he saw her red and hard nipples. She kneeled to pick her clothes, and as soon as she raised again, Jon’s eyes were the first thing she saw.

 

Dany gasped as she tried to cover her body with the clothes on her arms, “What in the seven hells are you doing?” she screamed, her cheeks redden as her eyes opened wide.

 

“I… I was just…”

 

“Turn around, you pervert!” she shouted at him, making Jon jump, but turning around immediately. She began to put on her clothes, as she tried to hide her shakiness body thanks to the now noticeable cold. She couldn’t believe what just happened, and she was beyond angry.

 

“I’m so sorry, I was just walking into the woods, and then saw you, but I was just leaving immediately, just… you turned around and saw me, but I promise I didn’t see anything, well… not that you don’t have anything, well, I mean…”

 

If she wasn’t so angry, she could’ve laughed at his clumsiness. “shut up and don’t look” Daenerys said as she finished with her dress, “now, tell me what you were doing or I’ll tell the King about this” of course she wouldn’t tell the King about what just happened, that would ruin her reputation, but she needed to be sure he was not some kind of pervert and would never tell anything about it.

 

“I was just walking and then came here, the moment I saw you I intended to leave, but then you saw me and well…” he was speaking faster, and she tried to catch his words between his thick accent.

 

“and the sound of me swimming didn’t catch your attention about what I was doing?” she said sarcastically.

 

“I thought it was some animal”

 

“what?” she said with her mouth open. This was going from bad to worse, and now she was freezing from the cold and her wet skin.

 

“I mean, no one comes here at this time of the year, and I wanted to take a look and see what was it,” he said sighing. “I’m not some kind of pervert”

 

“says the one who couldn’t stop looking at my breast,” she said raising an eyebrow.

 

“well, if you didn’t want anyone looking at your breasts, perhaps you shouldn’t be around showing them,” he said angrily, but as soon as he saw her expression, he cursed himself.

 

“excuse me? Now it’s my fault?” she shouted, walking towards him, so Jon didn’t find other option that steps back until he was closed to a tree.

 

“I didn’t mean…”

 

“listen to me boy; you might be my blood, but you don’t know me,” she began, her face flushed as she pointed at him with a finger. “I might be younger than you, but you are no one to treat me like I am some kind of whore-”

 

“I would never presume…”

 

“shut up!” she exclaimed. “I don’t want to see your face again, and if I find out you said a word of me or what just happened, I’ll burn you alive, you hear me?” she saw his face paled, and she smiled internally. Good, that would send him a message, she thought. “now, get out of my way before I change my mind and decided to tell the King about it” she muttered, and Jon steps away from her, looking as she began to walk faster towards the castle.

 

Jon sighed as he covered his face with his hands, cursing himself and his stupidity. Great, now the princess hated him and thought the worst of him. His day couldn’t end up better.

 

He exhaled, and when he tried to walk towards the castell, he felt something under his trousers, making him lowered his gaze.

 

“fuck…” he said as he saw the bulge of his arousal, marking his pants in a painful sign.

 

This day indeed couldn’t end up better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments! I'm so happy you like the story so far :D   
> I know you have many questions, but don't worry, we'll be discovering much more in the chapters to come. 
> 
> Hope you like this one :D

Chapter 5:

 

As the days passed, Daenerys realized no one will come to rescue her, nor this marriage will turn back. She had to get used to the idea of being the soon-to-be wife of the young wolf, as some people call the older Stark, and that also means she had to stay in Winterfell for the rest of her life, for she knew the Stark boy will never leave his family lands, not even for a short visit to the capital. It was something that made her sad, not knowing when she’ll be able to see her father again. She was captive here, she knew. Ser Jaime and some of her kingsguards left a few days ago, now her only company was Mara, her handmaid, and some guards that she didn’t know their names.

 

But letting her sadness away, she tried to make things easier from it was. First, she needed to bond with the Starks; that was a hard task, giving the fact that Lady Catelyn hated her since the first time she put her eyes on her, and every time Dany talked to her, it was as if her presence annoyed her. One time she listened talked with other ladies about ‘the southerner bitch’, and at that moment she understood she wouldn’t win her affection. 

 

There was Sansa too, but she was always with her mother, so Dany though the girl has the same feeling towards her. And as much as she tried to talk with her, or find some interest between, there was none.

 

Arya, on the other hand, seems to like Dany, something that was mutual. The youngest Stark was a clever girl, who enjoy untypical things, and was always running on different missions around the castle. She also enjoyed Dany’s stories about Kings Landing and the Targaryen dynasty, especially dragons’ stories. She spent most of the time with her, except when she was with her direwolf, Nymeria, because of Dany’s fears of animals. The first time she met with the wolf, she almost fainted, and no matter how many times Arya assured her she wouldn’t harm her, Daenerys decided to stay away from the beast.

 

Then, it was Robb. That was a time lost. He didn’t like her, and tried at all cost avoid her; Dany knew he used his wolf for that, somehow, knowing her fear of animals; therefore, he spent all the time with Greywind, as he called him, making it impossible to talk to him. Not that she minded, long ago she had resigned to the idea of a loveless marriage.  

 

She rested her arms over the balcony, looking to the training yard. Robb had his sword on his right arm, as he hit a wooden target in front of him; she didn’t deny he was a handsome lad and would’ve been a perfect match… if it wasn’t for his personality.

 

She sighed and was about to leave when her eyes gazed over Jon. She felt her body shivered as she saw him training with his sword. She hadn’t talked to him since their encounter on the lagoon days ago, trying to avoid him as much as she could. Flush went over her face as she remembered it, and her fingers clutched the wood tightly. That had been the most embarrassing moment of her life; she remembered his dark eyes looking at her naked body, and the way his flushed face had confronted her, giving her more reasons to be mad at him. If she weren’t so mad at him, she would have thought about the pretty way his cheeks flushed, behind the hairs of his bear, or his big dark eyes, opened wide as he shameless gazed at her. she had looked at him too; the way his hair fell over his face, dark curls she was sure were as soft as they seem, or the way his arms pressed against the leather of his shirt, and at one point, her gaze lowered under the bulge of his…

 

“Hey, Dany!”

 

She jumped, coming out of her daydream and turning around to find at Arya, who was now looking at her with a brow frowned. Her heart was beating faster, and she felt her face hot, despite the cold air around them. 

 

“Arya! You scared me” she said, laughing nervously as she put a hand over her chest. 

 

“scare you?” she replied. Dany smiled and touched her dress, in an attempt to calm herself. “what are you doing?”

 

“nothing… just, looking around”

 

She walked towards her until they were both facing the yard. “mother don’t let me train with them; she said sword fighting is only for men.”

 

Daenerys could help the smile in her lips as she saw the little girl, looking being her and letting out a sigh. “well, you are a princess. Princess does not fight” she remembered then all the time she wished to have some kind of protection against his brother’s abuse, “but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t learn how to defend ourselves”

 

Arya smiled at that, and then, taking her by surprise took her hand and began to walk towards the stairs,

 

“Arya, where are we going?” she asked, but couldn’t help the smile in her face, as she saw the happiness in the girl’s features.

 

She didn’t say anything, just keep walking until they were in the train yard. Daenerys opened her eyes and stopped immediately, taking Arya’s arm in her hands.

 

“wait, we can’t be here; your mother will be mad with us if she finds out”

 

“don’t you want to learn?” she asked.

 

Dany sighed and rolled her eyes, “well, yes, I want to. But I doubt your brother will be happy about it”

 

“you are going to be his wife, and you are a princess, you can do as you please. Or well, that’s what Sansa always said to me”

 

Daenerys smiled and she shook her head but kept walking with her, until they were close to the two northerners training. she wanted to learn, and perhaps this could be a way to be closer and establish a closer relationship with her soon-to-be husband.

 

Arya pushed her to her brothers, and Dany rolled her eyes.

 

“I want to learn” Daenerys whispered as she walked closer to them.

 

Jon looked at her with wide eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with long sleeves, the color made her look ethereal, like she was some kind of vision, with her silver hair and violet eyes. Her eyes met his, and a slight blush came to her cheeks as she saw the way he was looking at her. Then, Jon remembered their encounter at the lagoon, and his cheeks redden at the memory. He saw an angrier look flashed over her violet eyes, but was quickly replaced as she looked at Robb.

 

“how to swing a sword?” Robb asked with a laugh. “no offense your grace, but this is not meant for women. Perhaps you would like to go with Sansa and sewing a bit?” he said.

 

“girls can fight too” he heard Arya said.

 

Daenerys face went red. But not of shame, she was furious. She couldn´t believe he just talked to her like that. In front of her, she saw the way Jon looked at his brother and was surprised to find an angry look on his face. She lowered her gaze and saw his hands gripping harder on his sword.

 

“I never took you for a coward, my Lord; afraid of losing to a girl,” she said without thinking. As soon as she saw Robb’s face, she regretted that. At her side, Arya put her hand over her mouth to cover her laughter. She saw then, how Jon was trying too to contain a smirk, too. “I—'m so sorry… I shouldn’t have said that…” she said worriedly.

 

Robb saw her for a minute, then turned around and left the yard without a word. Daenerys tried to go after him, but Arya’s small hand stopped her.

 

"leave him. He wouldn’t like you to go and keep embarrassing him" she said. Dany closed her eyes, hiding the fear that began to rise on her. Stupid, stupid girl... how could you do that to your betrothed? Now he´ll hate you forever... more than already.

 

"I should apologize... he... he will be mad at me for this..." She whispered worriedly.

 

"don´t worry. He’s just a cry baby" Arya repeated with a laugh.

 

"She’s right," a deep voice said. She raised her eyes and saw Jon looking at her. She felt a flush on her face and she lowered her gaze. "you have nothing to apologize for. He was a cunt, he’s the one who owns you an apologies."

 

Her hands began to shake, and she joined them together, trying not to show her nervous. "I should leave..." She whispered. Her mind thinking about Viserys, and what would have he done if she’d speak to him like that. His voice now on her mind, telling her all the horrible things the northerners do to their woman.

 

"Nonsense, we came here to learn!" Arya said with a frown. Dany began to shake her head, as her eyes filled with wet tears.

 

"It was a bad idea. I’m sorry..." She whispered. She turned from them and began to walk faster to her room.

 

"What´s wrong with her?" Arya said. Jon didn´t answer, he only saw the lonely girl disappear from the yard. He was sure she was crying, and a strange ache filled his chest. He threw his sword to the table and began to pack his things.

 

"It´s getting late, we should leave," he said annoyingly.

 

"But you promise you would teach me!" Arya hissed. He sighed and closed the desk of the sword and began to walk with her to the house.

 

"another time" he whispered.

 

He wasn´t in the mood for teaching or swinging a sword. What Robb did, made him angry. He didn´t have a reason to be mad at his brother, but seen the look in Daenerys face, made him feel something new inside him. _Stop it, Jon, you can´t have those feelings._

 

 

 

*-*

 

 

“your grace?” Aerys eyes opened as he heard the voice, his knees hurt from being kneeled such a long time, but he didn’t care, that pain was nothing compared of what he deserved.

 

“I told you not to interrupt me while I’m praying,” he said angrily.

 

“my King, I’m sorry, but a raven just came, from the north.”

 

At the mention of potential news of his daughter, he got up as fast as his old bones could. After a gaze to the crown in front of him, he turned around and faced his steward. The young man gave him the roll, and after a quick bow, turned and left the place. Before opening it, he cheeked for the seal to be intact, and after making sure no one else read it, he did.

 

_My King,_

_Princess Daenerys arrived safe and well to Winterfell, but I must admit our princess is having a rough time getting used to the new place. The King in the North has been good to her and is more than pleased to welcome her as a new family member; far more than his son. The rumors were true, my King, the Stark boy is all we were told. I’m afraid it’s a matter of time until our princess finds out and decided to turn away from here._

_Fear not, my King, for our plan is better than ever; the young wolf does not want this either, and I’m sure we shouldn’t have to do anything to stop this. I can’t give you more details, but believe me, everything is going on its way._

_Rhaegar seed is everything we dreamed for._

_Ser Jaime of house Lannister, commander of the Kingsguard._

 

A relieved sigh left Aerys mouth, as he closed his eyes and throw the letter into the fireplace. It was a risky plan, it could cost his kingdom, lives were in danger, but he knew if everything went as they hoped for, the pace will come as they remembered.

 

It wasn’t long until a new letter came, this time by the King in the North himself.

 

_King Aerys of House Targaryen,_

_Years have passed since we last saw each other, there’s not a day that I don’t remember the horrors we face because of a common enemy. We didn’t know that before, and it was our mistake._

_I will never forget the last time I saw my sister before the gods took her life away; I didn’t know it, Robert’s lie cost me one of the most precious things I had; I know he did that with yours too. How I wish to not had been such a fool._

_He didn’t care for my sister’s wellbeing, he only wanted power, and thought he could get it with my help, faking a whole trap to fool me. I shouldn’t have trusted him, nor Tywin, but there’s nothing I can do now, only wish that their souls burn in hell for what they did to my father and brother, to Lya… to Rhaegar._

_But now life gave us a new opportunity to make things different, and I am more than happy to do it. None of us deserve to suffer this pain anymore, and I am sure this new alliance will be for the best. I know it’s hard for you, Viserys is your son after all, but sometimes we must ensure the best, by giving something we love in return._

_Princess Daenerys is a beauty in and outside, every time I speak to her, I reaffirm that. She’s so similar to our Queen Rhaella, and I’m sure she’ll be as good as queen as her. I’ll make sure my son will be a good husband to her. You have my word._

_Sincerely, Eddard Stark, King in the North._

 

They were playing with fire. He only hoped for not to get burned.

 

 

 

*-*

 

 

It was already dark in the night when Daenerys returned to the castle; she knew it was reckless to go out without her guards, but she needed time alone. After her disastrous encounter with her betrothed earlier, she wanted nothing more than leaving that place and returned to her home. She missed her father, her former handmaids who always made her company, she missed Ser Barristan’s stories about her family’s past, especially those about her mother, she missed going out to the city with Ser Jaime, exploring the place and talking with the people, while she ate some of the exotic fruits that came from Essos. For what she could expect, that was over; her life was now full of cold and snowflakes falling from the sky, and a not less cold husband.

 

She walked away from the Goodwood, and start climbing the stairs heading to her rooms, the whole place was empty, not even a single servant was around. Looking around, she felt goosebumps in her arms, Dany didn’t know if it was for the cold or something else, but she kept walking, thinking she was almost close to her chambers.

 

It all happened so fast. One moment she was walking, and the next a hand went to her mouth, while others surround her waist and pulled her into a solid back. Her scream was muffled by the calloused hand on her face, it blocked her nose too, making breathing difficult too.

 

“not a single sound, little princess,” a rough voice said at her ear. Tears were falling from her face, she gazed around and realized two other men were around them; the corridor was dark, only a single chandelier illuminated the place, making hard to distingue his faces.

 

“let’s cut her throat and end with this,” the one on her left said, pulling out a knife from his boat. A muffled sound came out of her mouth as she saw it.

 

“what? Are you insane?” the man behind her said. “I will not waste such a beauty,” his breath on her neck made her chill, as her stomach rolled with nausea, “I’ll fuck that Targaryen cunt, first”

 

She tried to take his hands away from her, her nails scratching his arms in an attempt to get away, but it was useless. Soon, she was forced background, and the calloused hand over her mouth was replaced with a piece of cloth, and the man pushed her body until she fell to the ground. She tried to get away, walking into her knees and hands but was soon stopped by the three of them. The moment she felt her dress being ripped off, she closed her eyes, her screams muffled by the cloth in her lips.

 

It happened so slow in front of her eyes. One second, she had the man top of her pulling down his trousers, and the next a massive fur of white hair came on and ripped his neck away. Blood filled her body, as she saw the wolf teeth’s pulling the skin apart. She heard a pair of screams at her side, and immediately, the wolf jumped to the other’s bodies. She was petrified by the scene in front, not able to make a single movement, then just sat and snuggle against the wall on her back. Her body was shivering as she saw the beast took the man's life away; his white fur now filled with red, and his mouth dripping blood from it. 

 

The animal came close to her, but this time, Daenerys didn’t shiver with fear. His nose touched her cheek, leaving a mark of blood over. Tears fell off her face, as she surrounded her arms around his fur neck, hiding her face on it as the sobs began to fill the place.

 

 

 

 

“Ghost… come here, boy!” Jon groaned in frustration as he walked away from the yard. It was past midnight, but just until now he could get away from the others. Robb was drunk enough to start saying nonsense, and it was at that time that he decided they all needed to return to their chambers. He tried to call his direwolf again, but there was no answer. “fine, let’s see how you deal with hunger in the morning” he finally said.

 

Two by two, he climbed the steps towards his room; alcohol making his head ached, as his mouth felt like dirt. Damn you, guys. He said to himself, as he remembered Robb’s complain the whole night.

 

_“I will not do it” he’d said, “you hear me? I will-not-do-it”_

 

He rolled his eyes at the thought. Robb was a cry baby. Only he could complain to have to marry a princess, just for some pleasant girl how was clearly with him just because of his position. Jon knew he couldn’t tell him that to Robb, he would kill him if he did, but it was far common knowledge, that the girl was famous around the northerners at Winterfell. For heaven sakes! She once tried to flirt with him! And he was not going to think of those many times Theon brags about the things she did under the covers.

 

Jon knew his cousin was going to make the worst mistake ever, he only hoped it wasn’t too late for him to advise him otherwise.

 

A horrible smell pulled Jon away from his thoughts, and the sight he found next to him almost made him scream. Bodies ripped apart were over the hall, blood running in the floor, dying it with an almost black color. But the fear he felt was nothing compared to what he saw as he raised his face.

 

In a corner, there was Daenerys Targaryen, clothes ripped apart and filled with blood, while her face was full of tears. In her lap, Ghost rested his head, the white fur dyed with blood, while his eyes looked at him with anger.

 

“please…” her voiced sounded slow as she saw him, “please don’t tell anyone” she finished with a sob.

 

 

*-*

 

 

“father, smith, warrior”

 

“mother, maiden, crone, stranger”

 

“I am hers, and she is mine”                                   

 

“I am his, and he is mine”

 

“from this day, until the end of my days”

 

The Septon crossed the white cloth over the lover’s hands, and proceed to name them husband and wife. The moon filled them with a soft light, as the two of them shared a passionate kiss, sealing their love and compromise forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

 

Jon ran as fast and quiet as he could around the castle. He came to the master's healing room, and let out a relieved sigh as he saw no one was there. Taking the things he needed, he closed the door and ran away from his chambers, trying to go as unnoticed as possible. It was the middle of the night, everyone would be asleep, but he didn’t want to risk himself by getting coughed by one of the guards. Soon, he was out of his bedchambers and looking around him twice, he opened it, slipping inside and closing it firmly behind him.

 

“I’ve brought everything we need, don’t worry, no one saw me” he whispered. Daenerys pale face gazed at him with relieve, her eyes still red and glassy with tears. “it’s not a deep cut, but I need to clean it before it got infected… if you could just…” his cheeks went red as he gazed her sleeves, ripped from the elbow to the shoulder, the blood painting the white material with a dark tone.

 

Without saying anything, she unlaced the front of her dress, pulling out her right arm out of the sleeve, pressing the rest of the clothing against her body to not let it fall. Jon took her arm on his hands, carefully cleaning the blood around the cut.

 

“I’ve seen the master used this to heal us when we cut, it burns a little,” he said softly, raising his eyes and meeting hers. Closer as they were, he could saw some blue in the violet of her eyes. Daenerys kept silence, as she took got immersed in Jon’s dark ones; they were like a storm in the middle of the night, but at the same, giving her a calm she never experienced before.

 

Braking their eye contact, he focused on her arm, applicating the ointment over the cut, he heard her sigh, but never pull her arm away. “I’ll cover it with this, so the bleeding stops.” Carefully, he wrapped it and help her put her sleeve back on.

 

Moments past in complete silence. Neither of them said a word or met each other’s eyes. Jon watched Ghost in a corner, lipping and cleaning his feet covered in blood. That was when Jon thought about everything that had happened.

 

There were dead bodies in the castle; tomorrow morning they were going to be found, people will start asking questions, and as soon as they saw the wolf marks on them, there will be a matter of time before the truth came out.

 

Avoiding her eyes, he started talking, “I know you told me not to say anything…”

 

“please… just,” she said softly, her voice broken as she closed her eyes and fist. “I just need time to think…”

 

“hey… it’s alright” he said as soon as a tear fell over her cheek. Without thinking it twice, he wiped it with his fingers, “I just want to know what are we going to do, that’s all” he whispered. Seeing her like this, remind him of the things that had happened, and something inside him wanted to bury those bodies himself, just to not see her suffer again.

 

“I don’t know,” she said softly, their hands were intertwined, she didn’t know how it happened, but the feeling was so good, she didn’t want to lose it.

 

“I’m sure if we explain the King…”

 

“he could think the worst… that I was…”

 

“I can talk to him, say that I came before any of them got the chance to do anything” his hands tighten over hers. “you told me nothing happened, right? That they didn’t…”

 

“they didn’t,” she said softly.

 

He sighed, and boldly took her face on his hands, raising it until their eyes met, “then there’s nothing you have to fear… I’ll be there with you”

 

Perhaps it was because of everything that had happened. Maybe there was something in the air that night that made her feel different, but at that moment, Dany felt safer than ever; something warm was filling inside her, while Jon’s words melted her heart, swearing to protect her honor and don’t leave her in times of needs, his dark eyes looking at her with a protecting fire that was mesmerizing. Not since she arrived at this place, Dany had felt like this.

 

She saw his eyes fell over her mouth, and suddenly, aware of their closeness, she pulled away composing herself and avoiding his questioning eyes.

 

“you’re right… we should speak with the King.”

 

Jon nodded, raising himself from his feet, and extending his hand to help her up. She was about to take his hands, but then a noise broke the night silence. Bells ringing over the castle, making their hearts beat faster, as the shouts of men were heard.

 

Jon looked at her, and aware of her condition, he took his cape and wrap her with it. “stay here, and don’t open the door. I’ll be right back”

 

“wait!” she said almost freaking out at his departure, “what are you doing?” she whispered, tightening her hands over his arms, trying to stop him. “they found the bodies, you could be blame!”

 

“I’m just going to see what happened, and try to get you to your chambers… you can’t be seen here”

 

Suddenly aware of her semblance, she covered tightly with his cloak; without a word, she nodded and saw him disappeared from the door, leaving her alone with only her thoughts, full of dark scenarios of what just happened.

 

 

“what have we done” she whispered, falling into her knees and covering her face with her mouth; she felt then the softness of Ghost fur as he came closer to her, his tongue wiping away the tears of her face, as a way to comfort her. without thinking it twice, Daenerys surrounded his neck with her arms, as she felt safe around his big and furry body.

 

 

 

*-*

 

 

Jon’s heart beat faster as he walked towards the hall; he passed some guards that were running to the yard, shouting orders that Jon couldn’t understand. Soon, he came to the great hall, only to be facing the King and Queen, whose faces were like stones.

 

“there he is!” Lady Stark shouted, pointing at him. “tell him, Ned! He must know something”

 

Pale at the sudden accusation, Jon stopped moving and stared at the two figures coming to him.

 

“Jon, thank gods you’re here,” Eddard said. “you must know something, explain” he gave Jon a piece of paper,

 

‘ _I’m sorry, but it’s what honor’s demands’_

 

“I—” he was speechless, not quite understanding what was happening. All his thoughts were on the bodies that were going to be found, in all the chaos that was going to happen then, and in the lonely girl that was on his bedroom, 

 

“it was found in Robb’s chambers,” the King said. “and he is nowhere to be found. Some people said they saw him with a redheaded girl leaving Wintertown”

 

“if you have anything to say, bastard, do it!” he almost jumped at the heated tone of Catelyn. Raising his eyes from the paper, he looked at both with wide eyes.

 

“I—” he didn’t know what's happened, but he couldn’t betray Robb trust. “I don’t know anything, I swear.”

 

“Jon, you have nothing to be ashamed of, speak freely son.”

 

“forget it, Ned. Find the Greyjoy boy” she said turning to a guard. “one way or another, I’ll find the truth,” without more, she turned and started walking faster away from the hall.

 

Jon heard the King let out a sigh, and gazing at him he saw his worried features. Jon remembered the times when he was little, that the King used to look so much younger and happier; now, the lines of age filled his face, and it was a rare sight to watch him laugh.

 

“your grace I need to talk to you about something… it’s important” Jon began,

 

“Not now, Jon, I have just one mind to worry about all this mess” sighing, he turned and left the hall.

 

Cursing his luck, Jon walked to his chambers, gazing his back to notice if anyone followed him. The time couldn’t be worst. Now, they have to deal with Robb’s departure.

 

He opened his chamber’s door and entered as quiet as possible. Jon realized then that there was a budge on his bed, covered with the furs he had there. walking softly, he saw a mass of white hair over his pillow, and Daenerys face pressed on a side. Her cheek had a red mark, such as her arms that were cuddling Ghost body next to her. 

 

“princess…” he whispered, she frowned her brows, but didn’t wake up, instead, she pulled closer to Ghost furs. Jon couldn’t help the smile that came to him, at the sight, “Daenerys… wake up…”

 

Exalted, she opened her eyes and sat on the bed, almost knocking Jon at the time. “Sorry, you scared me,” she said with wide eyes. Jon moved his head and took a step back.

 

“there was… a complication” he began. Soon, he told her everything he knew, and they both came to the same conclusion. They were fucked.

 

“don’t worry, everything is going to be fine. I’ll talk to the king and explain everything” Jon said once he ended telling her what just happened.

 

“no is not!” she exclaimed. Her body began to shake, and she felt her eyes watering with tears again. This was a mess. How will she get out of all this without being blamed? Or worst.

 

“Hey, hey… it’s alright” Jon said as soon as he saw her eyes dropping new tears. “you have nothing to worry about, this was not your fault, if anything it was ours, we should have known this could happen, we put you in risk and did nothing to protect you”

 

It was odd, then he took the blame as his own. He didn’t do anything wrong; Jon didn’t have any responsibility for her, Dany thought, even after all the things she said to him on the hot springs. But still, he felt responsible for her safety, he cares, even if he shouldn’t.

 

Raising her eyes he met his, and without wanting, new tears fell from her eyes. Covering her face, she tried to face away from him, feeling ashamed of her childish behavior. She didn’t expect him to pull her closer to his chest, to comfort her with a soft caress on her hair and encourage words whispering on his mouth.  She couldn’t stop it and hid her face on his cloak, the material felt soft on her cheek, as her hands fisted on it, not wanting to let him go.

 

Soon, her body stopped trembling and she hesitantly pulled away from him, “I’m sorry… I’ve ruined your cloak” she whispered, as she saw the wet mark on the fur.

 

Jon looked at her confused, but as his eyes fell to his chest, “it’s alright, don’t worry” he said, giving her a comforting smile. He was lost in the moment, her big and watering eyes stealing his senses for a moment until reality brought him back. “we should… I mean, you should…” his mind wondering on the words he wanted to say, but it seems a tough task right now, “your chambers…”

 

Blinking, Daenerys nodded, and looked around her. “yes… we should go… I mean, I should go”

 

Jon nodded and opened the door, gazing if there was someone outside. When he was sure no one would see them, he turned to her, “let’s go”. Without thinking, he took her hands on his and guided towards her room. His hands were bare, like hers, and she could feel the callouses on his palms, she wondered why, for she assumed his role was the same as the other northerner lords, bastard or not he was still the son of a prince. She realized then, that she didn’t know anything about him. He was his family, after all, and she felt ashamed of forgetting about him. She wondered if he felt forget too. The thought made her suddenly sad, but before her mind could wonderer anymore, she found herself in front of her chamber’s door.

 

She opened it, knowing no one would be inside, for she always sends her handmaids away when she sleeps. Turning around, she met Jon’s dark eyes, “I’m sorry,” she said, gazing to their holding hands.

 

“I told you, don’t worry about it, furs get wet often, and they dry…”

 

“no, not about it,” she said, “not at least” Jon smiled at her, and she continued, “I’m sorry you are involved in all this, and your wolf… I don’t want any of you to pay for it.”

 

“you have nothing to apologize,” he said, squeezing her hands, “you were in danger, none of this is your fault.”

 

“Still, I don’t want you to be blamed for no reason, I’ll talk to the king and…” she didn’t know what to say. Her mind wondering of all the possible scenarios of it. She told the king the truth, perhaps they blame her for what happened, her honor would be put on doubt, it is not worst, they could blame the wolf too… she didn’t want anything bad happened to him because of her fault! She didn’t like him, that was true, but she’ll never want anything happened to him. He saved her. she owned her life to him.

 

“Listen, I know everything seems like a catastrophe right now” Jon begun, “but… you are not alone on this…” his words comforted in ways she didn’t expect. “we’ll talk to the King together; you have my word.”

 

She stood in silence, trying to gain all the straight she could from the situation. “what are we going to do with the bodies…” she whispered.

 

Jon cursed internally, for a moment he forgot about it, and now, that was the biggest issue on the table. 

 

 

 

*-*

 

 

There were times when Eddard Stark wished he wasn’t the King in the North. Not that he ever wanted, but in moments like this, all he dreamed for was the peace of not having such a responsibility. He remembered the days before his reign begun when he was a green boy who's only concerned were having to marry his brother’s betrothed and rescue his sister. Of course, the series of events that brought that up was something they never expected at all. Certainly, not Ned.

 

The fiasco that was Robert’s rebellion, his sister’s death and then Tywin Lannister betray, lead them to where they were now. He remembered as if it was yesterday when the raven came informing his father and brother’s fate, everyone thinking it was work of Aerys Targaryen; soon, and by Robert’s motives of saving his betrothed and the craving of vengeance they all had that time, the war began.

 

It wasn’t long before they all find out the truth. But it was too late to rectify the damage.

 

Soon, everything they fought to become a lie, and all they hoped was lost. His father and brother’s death were another of all the series of events that deal with all, the only good at the end was that the real murderer, Tywin, paid for all his crimes, as so did Robert. Not in all his years, Ned would think his best friend would ally with such a kind of man, just for the sake of power and revenge.

 

It was a miracle that things didn’t end up worst. In the end, and knowing nor the Targaryen or Stark were guilty of all, some sort of peace came to the realm. But there was no way to turn back and recover everything they lost.

 

And now, another catastrophe came to his home. But this time, he wasn’t sure what to expect of it.

 

He heard Cat’s steps on the chamber. The sun filled the rooms, as the morning came. Raising his eyes, he saw her walking from place to place, her anxiety matching his own. Perhaps more. Robb was her golden son.

 

“your grace” the master came out the shadows of the corridor. His face pale as the moon, and a concern look on his features.

 

“what is it” he heard his wife said.

 

“the prince… is here” he knew by his tone, that it wasn’t good news.

 

 

 

 

Robb’s face twisted on its side as his father’s hand collapsed on him. He heard his mother gasp, as she ran to stop his husband’s rage.

 

“Stop it! Ned!” she shouted. The King let out a groan, as he faced away from his son. This was worst that he’d imagine. It was a catastrophe.

 

“I can’t believe you betray us like this, Robb. You! My son! My heir!” he shouted.

 

“you were the one who though me that honor is the most valuable thing a man can have! You were the one to force me into this shitty betrothal!”

 

“shut your mouth!” the King said. Besides his son, the redheaded girl stood in silence. Her face pale and hands trembling in front of her. “you disappointed our entire house, just for… just for” he didn’t want to insult the girl, so the worst got lost on his lips.

 

“she’s carrying my son,” Robb said. Cat let out a gasp, as her hands covered her mouth. Ned groaned as he walked away from them. “we marry in front of the seven, there’s nothing…”

 

“you marry in front of a southerner gods?” Ned groaned, looking at his son with eyes set on fire.

 

“those are my mother’s gods too” Robb raised his face.

 

Everything just got fucked.

 

“I did what honor’s demand, father” Robb begun, “you always told us to be responsible for our actions, I… I did what it had to be done. I love her, and the child we made together”

 

Cat was crying now. Her whimpers filling the room, as her body sobbed. Ned wanted to comfort her, but he didn’t know how to comfort himself after this.

 

“you don’t know what you’ve done” he whispered, not looking at him. “you don’t know…”

 

It was a mess. How would he explain all of this to Aerys? They had a pact, an alliance that will finally bring peace to the realm. And Daenerys… how could he do that to her?

 

“leave.”

 

“But father…”

 

“I said leave!” Ned shouted.

 

Without a word, Robb took his wife’s hands and left the room. Soon, Cat followed his son, leaving Ned with his thoughts and concerns.

 

“tell the princess I need to speak with her,” he said to the master after a while.

 

“at once, your grace”

 

 

 

 

A knock on her door made Daenerys jump from her bed. She wasn’t able to sleep all night, and when she thought the night wasn’t going to end, the sun finally rise in the sky. Pulling her cloak over her shoulders, she went to the door and opened slightly. Seen Jon’s face was a reliever.

 

“We had a problem” was the first thing he said to her. Seeing his concern features, she pulled him inside her room, closing the door behind him.

 

“well, we actually have two problems”

 

“what is it?” she whispered; her eyes wide with worried.

 

“the bodies… they are gone”

 

“what?!” she gasped with horror. Her mind begun to wonder of all the horrible scenarios of what could happen. “what do you mean the bodies are not there!”

 

“I went there last night and it was empty, not a single drop of blood on the floor” he walked towards the room, his hands running on his hair, in an attempt to calm himself. “I—just don’t know how it happens…”

 

He kept talking, but all Daenerys could think was the meaning of it. There were more of them. It was the only reason it could explain all this.

 

“they did this…” she whispered. “there are more of them…”

 

“we need to talk to the kind, he…” before Jon could continue, a knock on the door made them both turn to it. Knowing he couldn’t be seen there, Jon walked until his body was behind the door. Daenerys composed herself and opened it half.

 

“yes?” she said, looking at the master in front of her.

 

“my princess, the King requests your presence immediately.” She gazed behind the door and met Jon’s eyes.

 

“of course,” Daenerys said. She followed the man, making sure the door her stayed open, so Jon could leave. As she approached the hall, she felt her hands sweating, her heart beating faster.

 

“princess Daenerys, your grace,” the old man said.

 

“thank you, master.” The man left, and then there were just the two of them on the room. “my princess, I’m sorry for the hour, but I’m afraid this matter is quite urgent, and I didn’t want to risk you finding out on other’s mouth”

 

She frowned, lost on his words. She’d thought the meeting was about her and what happened last night.

 

“of course, your grace,” she said, trying to mask her worry and feelings.

 

“my princess… on behalf of house Stark, I ask your forgiveness” he began, “we’ve dishonor you, and the pact our families form to bring peace to the realm.”

 

“your grace… I don’t understand…”

 

“my son, Robb, broke the compromise you two have,” he said, the words hurting as they came out. There was not a certain way to say such a thing, “last night, he escape from Winterfell, and he married another woman.”

 

Daenerys wasn’t expecting that. At all. Her mouth opened in shock, not quite sure to know what to say.

 

“he brought shame to our house and broke every faith I have on him. There are no words that can explain how sorry and ashamed I am for what just happened. I take all the responsibility, and assume all the fault.”

 

“I… don’t know what to say, your grace,” everything seems blurry, it was so much to process, and she didn’t know how to react.

 

“you don’t have to say anything, princess” Ned said. “I’ll send a raven to your father, explaining him everything that happened, and of course, the broken of the betrothal. Again, I am so sorry”

 

Nodding, she turned and left the place. Feeling her stomach twist, as the emotions begin to fill her. she was free, everything she feared will not happen, she was finally free from the horrors she will face.

 

A half-smile left her lips, as she walked away towards her room.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I love reading your comments xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

 

“are you alone?” Daenerys asked as she covered herself with the wall in front of her. The yard wasn’t empty at this time of the day, everyone was training despite the series of events that happened that day. As soon as she was out of the King’s rooms, she walked quickly to find Jon; not in all her life she would’ve thought she’ll look for the young man’s help. _Your nephew,_ a distant voice told her, but only by blood, she wanted to reply but realized that despite everything, he was the only one she could trust at this moment.

 

She saw his eye went big with surprise as he turned to her. Gazing around, Jon made sure no one was looking at him and then he came closer to where Dany was. “we were practicing, but it’s almost over.” He said, boldly taking her arm and pulling her to the corner, away from the others.

 

Soon they were out of sight, hiding in the walls close to the stables, “what happened in here?” he asked her, “does the King told you anything about… you know”

 

Shaking her head, she closed her arms around her, trying to suppress the cold she felt, it wasn’t winter yet, but the cold winds filled the place more every day. “he told me about Robb.” Raising her eyes, she saw his brows frowned, “you didn’t know?”

 

“I had no idea he would do something like that”

 

“but you did know about her” Daenerys didn’t know why she needed the confirmation; part of her felt angry about being cheated in that way, but not by Robb…

 

“I always thought it was nonsense, Robb always does stupid things, but this…”

 

“it doesn’t matter now,” she said, stopping him. “I didn’t want this, and it’s better this anyway; I’ll return to Kings Landing, keep going with my life as it was, and we can also forget about what happened last night”

 

“aye, forget about that…” he whispered, but deep inside Jon knew it was always going to be in his mind.

 

“I just… I just wanted to thank you, for all of it” she didn’t dare to look into his eyes, sometimes she felt she could get lost on them. “you saved my life, and I’ll be forever in debt.” She felt a soft fur tickling her fingers, and Dany lowered her eyes, finding Ghost beside her; “and of course you too,” she wasn’t afraid to touch the beast this time, kneeling before him and surrounding her arms around his neck, as her face hid on his fur. Moments past before she raised again, gazing one last time to Jon, and boldly taking his hand and squeezing it. “thank you, Jon,” without more, she turned around and walked away towards the castle.

 

“you’re welcome, Dany” whispering to no-one, Jon lowered his face and met Ghost red eyes. It seems like the hound could read his mind, for he only found the one thing he felt, reflected on his eyes. Emptiness.

 

 

 

*-*

 

 

“you have to find a way to make him listen, Robb”

 

Robb Stark sighed, as he rested his head in his pillow. Ross was looking at him with annoyance, as she’d been doing since he told her about his encounter with his parents. “you really believe he’s going to listen to me after what we’ve done?” he asked her. His head was beginning to ache, and so he tried to close his eyes and rest.

 

“it’s not enough!” there was again, the voice he didn’t find annoying hours before.

 

“what do you want me to do? I failed my family trust by marrying you, Ross. Do you really believe they’re going to forget me just like that? No. So, could you please shut up while I try to rest before my father decides to kick us from Winterfell!”

 

Not once he’d shouted her, but it felt good. Silence finally filled the room, and Robb couldn’t help but smile at it; that, until he heard soft sobs coming from her. He gazed at her figure, sat in one of the chairs and covering her face with one hand, while the other rested over her bump. The sight made his heart ache, as Robb ran faster and kneeled before her.

 

“I just want us to be safe…” she began sobbing, “I know your family is mad at us, but I don’t want it to be that way…”

 

“I know, I know, and I’m sorry,” he hugged her, while his hands caressed her back in an attempt to calm her. “right now, the only thing we could do is wait. Don’t worry, father’s anger will pass. I know it”

 

Ross only nodded, as her hands clutched his shirt against her, her mind wondering all the things they need to do for getting out of this situation. She was not going to lose. Not again.

 

 

 

*-*

 

 

Daenerys felt the tension on the castle the moment she steps outside her room. It seems that everyone knew by now what had happened with the young wolf, as they all gazed at her with pity eyes. She didn’t care, she was free, and she decided that was more important than some northerner pity.

 

Coming into the great hall for supper, she felt Ghost fur behind her legs. Dany wasn’t used to the animal’s presence, but she couldn’t deny she felt safe when he was around. Ghost seems to sense her apprehension, for he nuzzles his face against her hip. “fine… you can sit with me, but if lady Stark says something, I’m blaming you” with a soft smile, she caressed his fur and enter through the door. As she expected, the place filled with silence as Daenerys walked towards the main table, all eyes on her made her hands sweat, but she tried not to focus on it. Just a few more steps.

 

Finally, and after what it feels like an eternity, she sat on her place beside the younger Stark. Arya ignored her presence, as she was gazing at the vegetables on her plate with a disgusting face on her. Dany looked around the room, as everyone began to resume their previous activities, she found then with the familiar grey eyes, who greeted her with a soft smile on his lips. Daenerys returned it without thinking, then she lowered her gaze to her food.

 

Suddenly, the place filled with deep silence, as everyone gazed at the couple entering the room. Robb Stark had his arm around a beautiful redheaded girl, the blue dress seemed to float around her, they came closer to the main table, and Dany turned around to watch the King’s reaction. She could see his anger filling his face, as he clutched the table hard with his fingers.

 

“father… mother…” Robb bowed before them, and for a short time, his gaze fell upon her. It was gone quickly, but it took all her self-control to not run away from there.

 

“your grace…” the girl said, lowering her body. Daenerys eyes got immediately at her middle, where a noticeable bump mark on her dress. Realization came to her, as her eyes opened widely and returned to Robb. For a slight moment, he looked ashamed, but it was gone soon, as he turned away from her.

 

“what it’s the meaning of this,” the King said in a low tone. Everyone’s breath got a cough, as they waited for the upcoming confrontation.

 

“Ned…”

 

“don’t you dare to defend him, Catelyn.” He said to his wife in a tense tone.

 

“father, we just want to…”

 

“what? Bring more shame to this family?” Daenerys felt her heart beat faster, as she lowered her hands to Ghost fur to calm herself. The animal seems to sense her tense, for he begun to groan, raising his head over the table. For a moment, Daenerys panicked; she surrounded her arms around his neck and forced his head to rest over her legs, stroking his ears and fur as an attempt to calm him.

 

“Please, father, we…”

 

“You dare to come here, after everything you did and pretend that nothing happened; your stupidity can cost us war against two kingdoms… you don’t have respect for this family, nor for our allies; don’t even have the decency to apologize to your betrothed; I don’t want to hear anything you’ve got to say, I don’t want to see your face, not until I figured out how to fix the damage. Now, leave, I want to eat my meal in peace without looking at you; leave before I change my mind and tell the guards to throw you away from the castle.”

 

The room was in a tense silence, as everyone processed the words of the King. Eddard Stark was a man of honor, and rare were the times where he lost his temper, but when he did, no one would like to be around him, nor be the cause of his anger. The honor was everything to Ned, and the fact that one of his children, his first and only son, came to his home and broke every single lesson his father had given him, was too much for him. He couldn’t think properly, so many things were on his mind right now, and the upcoming revenge for what just happened was one of his biggest concerns.

 

 

“I am your son, the heir of the North!” Robb exclaimed, everyone went silent, and Daenerys saw some of the people in the crew whispering to each other.

 

“aye, you are,” the King said, after giving a rough laugh, “and what a shame the North will have such a King like you.” Without more, he rose on his seat and walked towards him. “pray for our safety, Robb, pray for the North, because with what you just did, I’m not sure how we’ll get out of this mess with the South,” he turned to Dany, his eyes were empty, as he gave her a cold gaze. Daenerys arms filled with goosebumps, as all the eyes rested on her.

 

“I already send a raven South, it’s just a matter of time until we have our answer.” Then, he walked away, leaving Dany with a fear of the repercussions of his acts.

 

She was no longer the betrothed, now, she was a prisoner.

 

 

 

*-*

 

 

Days went by, and she didn’t have news of his father. Every time Daenerys tried to talk to a master or a septa, she only received empty answers and hateful gazes. She was scared, and she didn’t like it. You are a dragon, dragons fear nothing. She was stupid, a stupid dragon like her brother always said.

 

Snowflakes fell over the sky, touching her silver braids and black coat. She wanted to get out of the castle, but she couldn’t do that without a guard, and it seems her northerner guards also planned on ignoring her. Dany missed Ser Barristan, the old man was always happy to escort her down the Red Keep, following her as she visited the market, the orphan, help her buy some flowers from Mrs. Pump and the lemon pies on the bakery next to the village.

 

“princess Daenerys,” she turned to the now-so-familiar-voice, Jon’s curls were free from his usual bun, almost white with all the snow over them. The sight almost made her laugh, for he looked like silver hair.

 

“Jon,”

 

“I wished we could speak…” before he could finish, there was a loud sound coming from the front entrance, as several horses went in the castle. They both turned, and before Dany could make a step closer, Jon was in front of her, blocking her view, “wait, we don’t know was going on”

 

But she did. As soon as Daenerys saw the black and red flags, her mouth broke into a smile. Pushing Jon away, she ran towards the crew, and when she found the familiar grey hair, her smile went wide.

 

“Ser Barristan!” the old man gave her a small smile, pulling out his helmet and bowing in front of her,

 

“my princess, you look as radiant as always”

 

“rise, ser, and give me a hug” she laughed. Dany saw as his cheeks went red as she hugged tightly, closing her eyes for a moment. “I missed you, my friend.” She whispered.

 

“I’m here, princess, you are safe now” she knew it, and for the first time since the last few days, she finally felt safe.

 

They pulled apart, and Dany saw Jon behind her, watching the meeting with curious eyes; Dany knew at that moment, she needed to do something she feared for a long time. “Ser Barristan, this is Jon Snow… Rhaegar’s son” the last part was barely a whisper, but she knew both of them had listened just fine.

 

“my Lord” Ser Barristan bowed,

 

“I am not a lord,” Jon said uncomfortably. She couldn’t help the smile on her lips, “it’s an honor to meet you, sir, you are the best swordsman on the kingdom.”

 

“I appreciate the compliment, lad, perhaps one day we could spare together.”

 

“I—it’ll be an honor, ser”

 

Barristan gave him a half smile, and without thinking he boldly said, “your father was one of the best swordsman alive, I’m sure his son will give him justice.”

 

Daenerys saw a dark shadow past on Jon’s face, his smile fell, as the grey eyes gazed down the yard. “I –I have to go; I’ll leave the two of you to speak”

 

Dany turned to him, touching his arm slightly, and saw as he pull away from her, “what was you were going to tell me, Jon?”

 

He moved his head, looking around the place and finding several faces watching them, “it’s not important, later,”

 

She saw him walked away, part of her wondering if the mention of his father brought bad memories from him; she knew Rhae wasn’t a loved person here in the North, and she thought then how was Jon’s life growing up in that environment. She couldn’t lie, the tales she’d heard from the North were never good, especially with Viserys constant hate towards them. She wanted to feel different, but it was hard to get to know a place -and its people- when you grow up with a certain idea.

 

But that didn’t mean she couldn’t try.

 

 

 

 

Ser Barristan didn’t learn the news after two weeks prior when he was in the king’s road and met a couple of farm workers. He wanted to break the little prince throat, he should do it, if it weren’t for Daenerys pleas.

 

“if you think about it,” she was saying, “it’s for the best. I don’t imagine myself living here. It’s cold, freezing to death, and let’s face it, the people here don’t like me.” A soft giggle left her, as she looked at him with her bright eyes.

 

“I don’t think you understand the gravity of this situation, Dany,” he whispered softly.

 

“I know, it’s a disaster, but it’s not my disaster, you understand? I am free, I don’t have to marry someone just for the sake of the country, I could” _you could find love, a true soul for you,_ “I could get to decide” she said instead.

 

“as soon as you reach Kings Landing, and Viserys finds out about this he would want to wed you again” his tone sent a shiver down her spine, but the tried so hard to not let it notice.

 

“father would never approve,”

 

“I know princes, he wouldn’t. but your father will not always be around here, and when that happens, Viserys will be king, and then no one can stop him,”

 

She closed her eyes and rested her face on her hands. She knew that. It was always on her nightmares; life as a prisoner of her brother, the thought she always had when growing up, the permanent fear every time he put his hands on her. No, she would not accept it. She preferred to end her life before that happened.

 

“I –I just want…” her voice broke, and her eyes shut trying to block the tears that wanted to scape.

 

“I know, I know…” he whispered, touching her arms in a comforting way, “I would never let anything happen to you, you hear me?” she smiled sadly, nodding, “you are not alone, Dany, you have me, your father, ser Jaime, you have the love of your people, just like your mother did”

 

“Viserys says I’m the shame of my mother”

 

“Viserys is a cunt, and you know that” she laughed at that, whipping her eyes with her handkerchief. “you have nothing to worry about, we all know what to do when the time comes”

 

“what do you…” a knot in the door interrupted her, the master face coming to her vision, as he bowed in greetings.

 

“princess Daenerys, the King requests your presence in the solar. A word, from King Aerys”

 

She smiled at ser Barristan, getting up her chair and walking to meet the King. She could count her days left in the north already; the freedom air filling her lungs as she walked faster.

 

She was surprised to see Lady Stark beside the King, the look the woman gave her almost made Dany want to hide in the woods. “princess Daenerys, your grace,” the master announced.

 

Dany bowed and looked at them anxiously, “your grace, the master said there’re words from my father,”

 

“indeed, he sends a raven after we notified him of the events that happened with your betrothed. I’m happy to announce that there will be no war against our kingdoms, but that doesn’t mean everything is forgotten. Words were said, and promises were made, your father understands that; I proposed an alternative marriage alliance between your brother Viserys and my daughter Sansa, but your father reject it, for your brother is already betrothed to one dornish princess, Nymeria Martell. The pact is an important piece for the treats he’s been receiving by the dornish people and their allies in Essos.” She nodded slowly, processing everything new that was happening. “but that, is a problem for us. According to your father’s words on the message, he said: I was promised a Stark for my daughter’s hand. There are more Starks in Winterfell.”

 

She frowned her brows, confused by her father’s words. What did he mean by that? Robb was already married, Sansa and Arya were just little girls, there was no…

 

Oh.

 

“I wrote immediately to your father for clarification, but according to my thoughts, and I assume they are the same as his, he could only mean…”

 

She wasn’t listening anymore. Her mind went blank as she felt the cold pressing over her body again. Dany felt ser Barristan’s hand over her arm, but she couldn’t listen. She just couldn’t.

 

“Forgive me, your grace, I –I don’t feel really good, I wish to retire for my rooms” without waiting for an answer, she turned around and walked away from them, followed closer by Ser Barristan, who took her arm when they were away from the solar.

 

“princess, listen to me”

 

“no! I don’t want to hear anything!” she exclaimed. Her body shivering with the anger she felt.

 

“listen to me, Dany, if you think about it it’s the best for you…”

 

“the best for me? To be given from man to man like I was some broodmare price?” she shouted, “just a property everyone wants, no one gives a shit of what I thought! I am a person, not some ware to be used! I thought father care for me, but now I know his only wish is the interest of his reign, he doesn’t even care for me, I’m just a piece in his master plan. I don’t matter, my life doesn’t matter!”

 

“it’s not like that, your father…”

 

“of course, is like that!” at that moment, she didn’t care if someone listens to her, her anger filling her bones like fire, you have to wake the dragon, “he doesn’t care for me”

 

“everything your father is doing, it’s for your safety. Do you prefer to be with your brother? End up like one of those women we always find on the steps of the keep? Beating to death? Is that what you want?”

 

“I just want to be free” she sobbed.

 

“believe me, princess, this decision is the best”

 

That was when everything when back to Dany. Realization took over her, as she saw ser Barristan with wide eyes, “you knew this” it wasn’t a question, and she didn’t need the answer.

 

“my princess…”

 

“leave me,” she said bitterly. “LEAVE” she shouted once again, as she closed the door of her rooms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week??? I KNOW! 
> 
> That's the magic of vacations and free time!

Chapter 8:

 

“the free folk need lands, we are not like you southerners, we don’t live in castles and sit by the fire. We hunt, and we make our own camps in the lands.” Tormund grunted as he leaned his cup of ale into his mouth. It tasted like piss, and at that moment, he wished for some real drink, like the one he had in his camp.

 

“I understand that, but you can’t go around from place to place anymore; there are landship that belong to other lords, and part of this deal was to respect that.” Jon looked at everyone in the room, finding hateful looks from some of the lords. “Lord Bolton and Lord Umber agreed of giving part of their lands, so the free folk can build their homes,” he didn’t miss the half-given expression Lord Umber gave him; they didn’t give the lands by their own will, more like forced by the King himself. “winter is coming, and the soon we begin with this, you’ll be protected from the storms. That’s the main reason why we did this” Tormund nodded, understanding. They were dying out there, and after Jon’s trip to the north of the wall with his uncle Ned and the lord commander, they knew the people needed their help. It wasn’t an easy task, they were reluctant at first but soon realized if they didn’t leave, they will die. Not all of them leave, but at least Jon knew they saved some of them with this.

 

“we are tired of it,” Magga said; along with Tormund, she speaks for the free folk, “our children are dying, the old men say this winter will be the worst in centuries, we can’t survive like this, there is no more food up there, the only one surviving this are the Thenns, and we all know why,”

 

“Cannibals! That’s what you bring us here!” one of the lords said, and soon, exclamations followed him, as everyone in the room started to shout each other.

 

“they will kill us all the moment we never expect it!”

 

“we aren’t like you southerners; we don’t hide behind some pretty silks!”

 

“madness, this is madness, not in all the history of—”

 

“Enough!” Jon finally said, “this isn’t about winning, my lords, is about surviving; and if we don’t work together, this wouldn’t work. They will help us with our lands, fight our battles if the time comes; there will be no more villages assaulted, no more murdering, none of that, because we’ll be allies, together.”

 

Every time he thought he made a step forward, two were made backward.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Snow,” he turned and found lord Glover following him,

 

“My lord,”

 

He sighed and patted his back, while they keep walking, “every time I finish one of those meetings, I end up with headache,” he groaned, Jon smiled politely and nodded. “listen, son, I know your intentions are good, believe me, but this, this is a mistake”

 

Jon stopped walking and looked at the old man features, “I am trying to save lives, my lord.”

 

“I know, boy, but this is not how things have been done for centuries,” sighing, he shook his head, “I just want what is best for our country,”

 

“same as me, and this is the best for us if it weren’t like that the King hadn’t approved, but he did because he knows this is the right thing.”

 

“the King” he mocked, “the same King that allowed his son to marry a whore, the same that’s leading us to an upcoming war with the south?”

 

“Careful now,” Jon said in a low tone, at his side, Ghost groaned.

 

“Listen, I am not your enemy, nor the King, all I am saying, is that you need to think about this carefully because even if I am not willing to do anything against this, there are others that will gladly do”

 

“is that a treat?”

 

“not by me if that’s what you’re asking” was all he said, but Jon understood him. “I wish you good fortune in the wars to come, Lord Snow.” Without more, he turned around and walked away from him, leaving Jon with his heart racing fast, and his hands clutched into a fist. He gazed down and met Ghost red eyes, who seemed to read exactly his thoughts.

 

_What did I put myself into?_

 

 

 

 

‘we could legitimize him as a Stark, he has more of that than his Targaryen side”

 

Ned nodded, as he looked down at the paper on his hands. King Aerys wrote another letter letting him know his agreement about the new betrodden and was willing to forgive the treason his son did to the princess. It was a reliever, but Ned didn’t feel it like that.

 

“they are aunt and nephew” he whispered. Ser Barristan sighed and took a sip of his drink.

 

“Targaryens are known for marring each other for centuries, the King himself married his sister Rhaella; in any case, it’s an advantage for him” they both laughed in agreement, and Ned nodded slowly.

 

“Jon is a good lad, and I’ve got to say that he had more Stark blood on him that my firstborn,” closing his eyes, he thought about everything he taught to them, “I love my son, but his mother’s influence cost him everything, and he doesn’t realize that yet.”

 

“boys are reckless, your grace,” Ser Barristan said, “even the young prince Rhaegar did reckless things, and see where we are now,”

 

“aye, but that was different in some ways” Ned pointed out, “in any case, I’m worried about Jon’s reaction too; this is not something he expected, at all. All his life I’ve tried to keep him safe, away from the south and Kings Landing, and now that precisely where he’ll end. He is a treat, Barristan, and people had wanted him dead since the first. That’s why I didn’t legitimize him from the first, it would be a nightmare. I’ve heard rumors, about Viserys, his cruelty, the way his reign would be, just imagine having the only living son of his older brother. For some people, he has more claim to the throne than him.”

 

“that is in the past, Ned, people understand it, King Aerys knows it, if it weren’t like that, he wouldn’t ask for this.”

 

“aye, but—”

 

“he is not a boy anymore, he can protect himself, and he won’t be alone.”

 

“I love Jon as if he was my own” Ned whispered, “he’s the last memory of Lyanna, I swear to protect him, and now I feel like I’m failing at her,”

 

“you are not,” Barristan said convinced. “you raised him as your own, and protected him of all, but now is time to let the boy follow his own way”

 

Leaving Jon to follow his way meant to lose the part of Lyanna that was still there; but it was the right thing to do, Ned knew it. “He will not be happy about this.”

 

“well, I’m sure he’ll honor your wish; in any case, we shouldn’t wait long…”

 

No, they should; and as if he could read his mind, at that moment Jon’s figure appeared in front of the door.

 

“Ser Barristan,” he greeted the old man, “your grace, the master said you want to speak with me,”

 

“yes, Jon, please have a sit. I need you to listen carefully because this depends on our future.”

 

“Alright,” Jon said frowning his brows in confusion.

 

“King Aerys wrote a letter after I told him about Robb’s marriage, and we both came to an agreement about what to do next. Everything, all of this to stop an upcoming war, Jon, that’s why I need you to be part of this.”

 

“part of what?” Jon asked.

 

“King Aerys considers the marriage alliance could still be an option, for that…” Ned inspired, “princess Daenerys will marry another Stark. That means you, Jon.”

 

Jon’s eyes went wide, as his mouth opened. He? Married with a princess? That was nonsense, madness, “But… I –I’m a bastard, and she… she’s my blood”

 

“listen, Jon, I know this is shocking news, but we have everything under control” Ned touched his arm, trying to calm him, “you are going to be legitimized as a Stark, your mother’s blood run in your veins, I always wanted to do it, but it was dangerous, it still is, that’s why you can’t be a Targaryen, that would bring a lot of problems, problems you don’t need to have…”

 

Jon wasn’t listening. Everything went blank, his life, turned upside down in a single moment. Legitimized as a Stark, no longer a bastard, a marriage to a princess, his aunt… he always wanted to be a Stark, he knew he was, but for so many times he felt alone, and now, he will finally be, but only for political reasons. He felt used, and for the first time, he hated his uncle. Not ever he told about the possibility of that, and now it was only happening because of his interesting…

 

“Jon, I know this is a big thing I’m asking, but just think about the good you’ll be doing to the realm—”

 

“why you didn’t do it before?” was a whisper, but loud enough for them to listen,

 

“what do you mean?”

 

“legitimized me, why you didn’t do it before?” then, he let out a sarcastically laugh, “of course, you can’t let a princess marry a bastard, do you?”

 

“is not that, Jon, I’ve told you this before, it was dangerous, there are people who would gladly be happy see your head on a pike if you ever represent a treat to the line of succession, Rhaegar and Lyanna’s story is something that people don’t forget, there are things…”

 

“still, you marry me to a Targaryen princess, giving me to their claws,”

 

“you will be protected, Jon. People will learn how to separate things…”

 

“does she know?” despite his anger, he couldn’t stop worrying about her. it was strange, their relationship -if one could call it that- wasn’t that close, still, he wondered what she could think about this.

 

“aye, she read the letter her father sends.” Jon rose from his seat, and turned his back to them, “Jon, even if I said this as a King, I’m asking you this also as your family, I would never do anything to put you in danger, you—”

 

“you mean putting your kingdom in danger” was all he said, “don’t worry, your grace, I will not fail on this. Not as your son did,” he left then, leaving the King with a hurt expression on his face, as he closed his eyes and sat again on the chair.

 

_I’m sorry Lya._

 

 

 

 

*-*

 

 

 

She was avoiding him, she did from several days, and Daenerys knew he was avoiding her too. Ser Barristan told her the King already gave the news to him, it was a matter of time until that happened, she knew, but since the day she’d find that out, Dany felt away from this place. She didn’t want to think, feel or say anything, she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts and her resentment. Not to Jon, she knew he didn’t have a part on this -or that she believed, she wasn’t sure of anything anymore- but to his father and the king in the north. There they were, playing with everyone as they will, not caring about their feelings and thoughts, just their own wishes.

 

Dany knew she was being unfair, she knew the gravity of the treat beyond Westeros, and she understood the importance of the alliances, still, she hoped it didn’t depend on her. _is not fair_ , she thought, _I wasn’t born when everything blows up, so why is my responsibility to fix everything?_

 

_Because you are a Targaryen_ , her brother’s voice sounded in her mind. That, was her permanent curse.

 

“I want to go to the town,” she said to Ser Barristan, the man looked at her worry, gazing around curious.

 

“my princess, I don’t think—”

 

“I’m not asking or looking for your opinion, ser, is an order” she knew she was harsh to him, but the feeling of betraying she felt days ago was still there.

 

“at once, my princess” he bowed. Dany lowered her eyes, as she felt the remorse overtook her. one of her handmaids put her silver coat over her, and Daenerys secured it around her form and the hood over her head; once she was ready, they all walked towards the back entrance and prepared to leave. She wanted to go on a horse, but none of her magnificent stallions like those in the Red Keep, too much of her dismiss, none of them traveled with her.

 

 

 

Wintertown wasn’t as small as she’d imagine, the place was well organized, each part selling common things, there were few foreign establishments, Daenerys supposed it was for the distance of the northern kingdom, but still, she was marveled with all the food, fruits and things she found there.

 

“I’m sure my father would appreciate some northerner wine,” she told ser Barristan as they walked by some barrels,

 

“there’s nothing better than a dornish wine, my princess,” he winked at her, “the northerners are good at many things, but wine is not their specialty.”

 

she giggled, and they kept walking through the place, she bought some lemon cakes for herself and Ser Barristan, who loved them as much as she did, “they are so delicious” she muttered with one hand over her mouth, he nodded in agreement; now there were in front of a bunch of flowers, from different colors and forms; Daenerys smiled as she bends and felt the smell of them, touching slightly the petals, “I’ll bring some of them for my rooms,” she said, “and perhaps ones for Lady Catelyn, let’s see if she hates me less” she whispered to him, only winning a soft smile from his lips, “please, bring this to the castle, the red ones, and some violets too” she said to the man in charge,

 

“of course, my lady, at once” he called a small boy and begging to pack everything, “here, a gift for the beautiful lady,” he handles her some blue roses, and Dany smiled mesmerized by the color, “winter roses, they are a rare beauty”

 

She touched the blue petal, remembering the tales ser Barristan once told her long ago, just as he could read her mind, he looked at her and nodded, “yes, they are the same,”

 

A soft smile appeared on her lips, “please, add some of this too,” she told the man. These ones were from her room, she thought, a memory from her past, and now, her future too.

 

 

 

As they approached the castle once they’d finished, she saw some camps outside the castle, people guttering in front of fires, children playing with sticks and heavy furs over them, “they aren’t northerners, right?”

 

“No, princess, this is the free folk,” right, she’d heard about them. Wildings as some of the people in the castle call them; she’d hear from some of her handmaids stories about their lives beyond the wall, and she knew about their lifestyle from her class with the masters, they were hostiles from a long time, but now thanks to the King they moved south of the wall to endure the upcoming winter.

 

“let’s look around before enter,” she met ser Barristan worried look, and before he could disagree with her, she said, “they don’t know me, nor my family history, none of that,” she took his arm and smiled as she led him to the camp. They didn’t speak to anyone, just walked around the different tends and fireplaces around. Some gazed at them with curious, especially the kids who were playing in the ground, while their moms cooked their meals, “Dragon Princess,” she heard a rough voice behind their back; ser Barristan pulls her behind him, as his hand clutched the pommel of his sword. “I was wondering when you’ll meet us”

 

“Pardon me, my lord,” she told him, the man had red hair and a long beard, wearing grey and heavy furs,

 

“piss off, I’m no lord little dragon,” he laughed, “Tormund Giantsbane, you’ll see, they call me that because—”

 

“Tormund!” they all turned and saw Jon walking faster to them, with a perplex look on his face. Daenerys heart stopped for a moment, thinking on the upcoming meeting she wasn’t ready to do. “apologies, princess,” he said to her without looking at her, “what are you doing?” he hissed,

 

“piss off, crow, I’m talking to the girl here,” moving his arm away from Jon’s grasp, he gave her around and fury item she hadn’t seen in her life, “this is a real drink, not that piss southerner ale,”

 

“I —”

 

“it’s getting dark, my princess, we should leave,” Ser Barristan said touching her arm and guiding her in direction of the castle entrance,

 

“don’t leave just yet! We’re about to celebrate!” Tormund told her, taking her other arm and walking to the fire; she gave ser Barristan a reassurance look and smile, as they sat on a wood barrel,

 

“you don’t have to do it, let’s go inside,” Jon whispered at her.

 

“I’ll do what I want, my lord” she replied bitterly, annoyed at his constant desire of her leaving, “if you are so angry with my presence, you can leave”

 

“it’s –that’s not what—”

 

Tormund’s laugh made her turn towards him, and she smiled softly, taking the odd item from his hands. “let’s see,” she smelled it first, and just with that nausea invaded her. Dany could hear Tormund’s laugh while both ser Barristan and Jon told her to leave. Encouraging herself, she took a quick gulp; the taste almost made her throw up, but she managed to keep it inside, only her face betrayed her feelings, for it contorted it an awful grim.

 

“THAT’S WHAT I MEAN!” Tormund palmed her back, as he took the ale from her and drank it.

 

“that taste… oh gods” she laughed wiping the few tears that left the corner of her eyes. “please, Ser Barristan, try it”

 

“next time, princess, I need to have all my senses right to protect her,” she smiled at him, palming his hands.

 

“no one will do anything to her, here” Tormund told her, “we are not like the southerners, and now she’ll be one of us” he pated Jon’s back, almost making him fall from his seat, “little crow has the north in his heart, and I mean the real north; you lucky man, marrying with this beauty!”

 

Daenerys saw Jon’s cheeks flushed with red, and the sight almost made her giggle; he avoided her eyes, but Dany didn’t miss the little smile in the corner of his mouth. “of course, I’ll be on the wedding, Snow, and before that, I need to teach you how to please this little lady with your tiny pecker”

 

This time, it was Daenerys face that won't burn. She lowered her face, trying to compose herself and the beating heart in her chest, “TORMUND!”

 

“we should leave, princess,” Ser Barristan said, and this time, she didn’t reply. Raising from her seat, she managed to smile at him,

 

“thank you for the talk, Tormund. I need to retire now,” she turned before her feeling betray her, Viserys words coming to hunt her mind once again, _they are wildings, sweet sister, eat like animals, behave like animals and fuck like animals_ , her heart wanted to go out her ribs, and the sweat invaded her palms. _It’s not true, it’s not true… they are not like Viserys, he just wants me to fear…_

 

“wait!” Jon’s voice sounded behind her, “dae –I mean, princess” he came to her side and kept her walk towards the castle, “I’m sorry for that, he… he doesn’t know how to behave, I’m sorry,”

 

“there’s nothing to apologize, truly” she lied, stopping herself and for the first time in days looking at his eyes, they showed worry, so she stopped walking, “he was drunk, I get it, he didn’t know what he was talking about.”

 

“aye, he didn’t know that most of the time,” he laughed. Despite her mixed feelings from the previous encounter, Daenerys couldn’t help but smile at his laugh, then, his face went serious as he glanced at ser Barristan, “I wanted to talk to you… if that’s alright”

 

She nodded, and turned at her guard with a smile, “it’s okay, Ser Barristan, you may retire”

 

They both began to walk in silence, as the tension from days ago made its presence again. she gazed him from the corner of her eyes, and saw his eyes wandering around the place, while his hands moved to his hair in an attempt of control his wild curls, “would you like to go to the godswood?” he asked her, for the first time looking at her eyes.

 

Dany nodded slowly, and they were soon in front of the big tree that covers almost half of the place, she walked towards it, and saw the crying face of the gods of the first men. She sat then in a half wood near the small lagoon.

 

“tell me,” she said to Jon, watching him pace from one place to another; he stopped, and the looked at her with big grey eyes.

 

“I –I don’t know where to start…”

 

“maybe for the fact that we’ll soon be married” she joked, trying to erase the tension.

 

He let out a small laugh, “right, that’s precisely the big dilemma”

 

She rose an eyebrow, as her arms crossed over her chest, “so, it’s a dilemma marrying me?” she teased,

 

His eyes went wide, as his mouth opened with surprise, “no! that’s not… that’s not what I mean, it’s an honor, I mean, you are a princess and I –”

 

She couldn’t help but smile, rising from her seat and approaching to him, “and you are my nephew,” she sentenced

 

“doesn’t that border you?” he asked with surprise

 

She gazed down her feet, as her hands played with the border of her coat, “all my life I thought someday Viserys and I will marry, at least I know that’s what he expected. You see, I don’t know how much you’ve learned about our family here in the north, but it’s not an uncommon thing for Targaryens to marry each other, one would see that as a tradition,” she looked at him nervously and added, “does _that_ border you?”

 

Jon was silence for a minute, as he looked at the red leaves above them, “I don’t know to be honest,” he finally said, “part of me feels that is not right, but…” he then looked at her and walked a step closer, “I don’t know you, we didn’t grow up closer like a family; to be honest it will be much odder if I had to marry Arya or Sansa,” she laughed, winning with that a small smile from him, “it’s just an unexpected situation for me, I never thought about marrying someone or having a family. I am a bastard,”

 

“you are the son of a prince,” she said firmly

 

“still, a bastard,” he gave her a sad smile, “this is not something you see every day, a bastard marrying a highborn princess,”

 

She shook her head, “you are right,”

 

“my uncle is planning to legitimized me as a Stark,” he took a rock from the grass and throw it over the water. “that’s all I ever wanted,” he whispered,

 

“even if it wasn’t as a Targaryen?”

 

He smiled sadly, “I grow up as a stark, my whole life is here; I know nothing about my father and don’t feel that connected to him”

 

“I never knew Rhaegar either,” she walked to him and lowered her eyes to their reflection over the water; the contrast couldn’t be more different. Her silver hair with his dark curls, Dany’s petite form with his muscular figure, even if he wasn’t taller, he was for her, “my father sometimes told me stories about him, but it’s difficult for him to remember my brother, as well as my mom” she whispered, “but ser Barristan always told me stories about him,” she smiled, looking at the blue flowers that were still on her hands, “he said he loved to sing and was good with the sword too, but he didn’t enjoy it” sitting again, Dany began to touch the petals, feeling the soft texture, “he sang to the people, and used to walk among the streets of Kings Landing, learning about them, spending time with everyone.”

 

Jon was looking at her in silence, it was the first time someone talked to him about his father, no one in the north dared to mention his name, and Jon only learned of him from the books and classes with the master, but for the first time, he could sense the emotion of knowing more about the man he was so afraid to consider his father.

 

“Barristan told me about him and Lyanna, your mom,” she looked at him with big eyes, afraid of the tense subject; she didn’t know if it was alright to talk about it, but after a small smile that Jon gave her, she continued, “they were in love, that’s what he told me, he wanted her to be his queen, but he was already married. I can only imagine what they felt. An impossible love and it all ended like this,” she whispered, “a tragic story,”

 

Jon nodded, sitting beside her, as he sighed, “me, the tragic end,”

 

She took his hand then, in a bold attempt to resurged him, “he would have loved you, and your mom too, that’s what I always tell myself about my mom”

 

Daenerys wasn’t looking at him, but Jon did, and he saw her watery eyes, “you should be proud of having your mom’s name and legacy, I’m sure that what the king wanted,” she looked at him then, with a soft smile that made his hands shiver. Without thinking it twice, he lowered to her, and touched her lips to her, slowly, afraid at first of being rejected. Once he realized what he was doing, he tried to pull away, afraid he was taking advantage of her.

 

But she did the opposite, her hands went to his neck, and he felt her fingers touching the hair slightly, their lips were closed, neither of them sure of how to do it, but both following their instinct; Daenerys lips were soft against him, and for a moment he thought  his mind went black, lose in the sensations. His hand raised to her face, while his thumb caressed her cheek. Soon, the kiss became more intense, both of them finding hard to breath, but before he could taste the secrets inside her mouth, she parted from him, red lips and big eyes looking at him,

 

“I –” he tried to say something, apologize at least, but her smile stopped him, with her hands on his,

 

“I should go now before ser Barristan gets worried,” she whispered, rising on her feet and inhaling deeply. She rested than the blue flowers over his lap, and with the last smile, turned around and walked away from the trees.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo happy to read all your comments on the last chapter, every word of you is literaly a motivation for me, so thank you, thank you for all your support! (There are some of them that I haven't answer because I wasn't at home, but I'll do it right now!!)

Chapter 9:

 

That morning, Daenerys woke up with a strange feeling on her chest, like something bad was going to happen. She hadn’t felt that since her mysterious attack, but for some reason, she did it today. Raising from her bed, she took her coat and put it over her shoulders, shivering as her bare feet touched the cold floor, and walking towards her mirror. She looked as always, her hair loose over her back in soft silver waves, under her eyes were two dark marks of sleepless nights and tiredness, but today her cheeks were a bit flushed; she thought it was because of the colder days that were coming sooner, but deep inside Dany knew it was for another reason.

 

_Jon_

_The kiss_

 Last night, after her handmaids helped her prepare for bed, she spent several hours turning from one place to another on her bed, wondering about the implications of their kiss. _Should she allowed him to do it? Would he regret it? What could it mean?_ Certainly, there was something more, and she wanted to know what it was. Dany had expected him to be disgusted by the idea of their marriage, and she was surprised to not hear him complain about it, but at the same, she knew Jon wouldn’t dare to do anything against the King’s wishes. _Was that the real reason for his behave_? They needed to talk about this, hell, about everything that was happening in their lives now, but the girlish part of her that had dreamed about that kiss last night was still there.

 

She touched her lips softly, as her eyes found it on the mirror. Jon was a comely man, there was no doubt about that, but the kiss was something she had never felt before. The only person that had kissed her before had been Viserys, but they were always quick and forced kissed, filled with possession and rage; but Jon, that was something else, it didn’t last long, but for her it feels like it, his soft lips brushed against her with tenderness at first, but then it became more urgent, hadn’t they stop she wasn’t sure what could have happened.

 

_Hell, yes you know._

 

A blush covered her again, and she felt the familiar twist on her lower belly, but before her mind could wonder any longer like last night, a soft knot sound on her door. “come in” she said,

 

Mara came inside with her usual smile, followed by Lanna and the other servant whose named Daenerys didn’t know. “morning, princess. The servants are fetching your water for the bath,” she took the brush beside the table and proceed to untangled her braids. “you two, pick the best dress you can find for the princess, today is the royal announcement and we need to prepare everything,”

 

She smirked at the authority tone of Mara; Dany was fond of the northerner woman, even just a few years older than her, she had the straight and wisdom of an old woman, and the protecting role she had over Dany was something she was grateful for, even in the short time they’d met.

 

“I want to wear something blue,” she said to them, thinking of the winter roses. She rose from her seat when her bath was ready, and with Mara’s help, she sank into it.

 

“you hear her, find something blue!”

 

Closing her eyes, she focused on her soft hands washing her hair, trying to avoid her nervous of the upcoming meeting. Everyone was going to be there, and she was certain the whispers and rumors will not be avoided.

 

“princess,” she opened her eyes and found one of the handmaids in front of her, carrying a blue dress, “is this alright?”

 

“is lovely,” she smiled, thinking about her father, who had giving it to her; “I need a coat for it, though, find the black one, please,” Dany tried to relax, while her mind wonder about the upcoming things that will happen today, but the tense feeling on her chest didn’t erase, “have you heard anything about today?” she asked Mara,

 

The woman frowned her brows, as her fingers brushed over her hair, “not at all, princess. Is there anything I should know?”

 

“no, no… just –forget it,” she said smiling, but as her eyes rose to the other two girls, she gazed them curious,

 

“and you?” Lanna shook her head at the question, but the other girl stared at her with big eyes, “I’m sorry, I don’t know your name?”

 

“Gianna,”

 

“have you heard anything, Gianna?” their eyes found each other, but as Daenerys looked at her, she was uncomfortable feeling her scrutiny, but she didn’t let her fear show, instead, she kept her eyes looking at her, “well?”

 

“this morning, when I came from the village, people were talking about several horses coming from the king’s road,”

 

She hummed, not thinking about it that much, but instead the constant throbbing on her chest.

 

 

 

*-*

 

 

 

Jon’s heart was beating faster, as he paced one place to another, the heavy cloak over his shoulders felt different from the other ones; the King himself gave it to him that very morning, smiling at him in a way Jon’s eyes almost went wet.

 

“Jon?” he turned and saw Arya in front of him, a half-smile on her face, while she walked towards him, “nervous?”

 

“I’m about to shit my pants,” he groaned,

 

“what more, about becoming a Stark or marrying a Targaryen princess?” her tease tone didn’t get unnoticed by Jon, so he groaned in frustration,

 

“one of those wasn’t especially in my mind,”

 

“of course not,” she laughed, taking his arm and leading him to the door, “that’s what you always wanted Jon, not the princess part, but becoming a Stark, that’s what you really are, even if your father was a dragon, the wolf in you will always be there”

 

Jon smiled, messing her hair and wining a pat on his shoulders, “hey!”

 

“when did you grow up and become so wise?”

 

“I’ve always been wise,” they were heading to the hall, and Jon could already hear the voices coming from inside, his heart was beating faster, so he stopped and lowered his face to his hands, that were shaking,

 

“Jon?” Arya asked, turning to face him when he stopped walking,

 

“you should come inside, I need a minute,” it was a whisper, but Arya nodded in agreement, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

 

In just a few minutes, he will become a Stark, no more Jon Snow, the bastard of the rebellion, the dragons disgrace, those where just some of the insults he’d received all his life, and now… he didn’t know how to feel if he was honest; all his life, wondering of becoming something else, and now, it was all done. And he would do anything to just get away from that place.

 

“Hey,” he turned as the soft voice came from behind. Daenerys eyes looked at him intensely, and for a moment, his breath got caught on his lungs. “I was expecting you to be already inside,” she gave him a half-smile, while slowly walking to him,

 

He returned it without thinking, watching down his feet and catching a glimpse of the blue dress down her black cloak. “just need a moment,”

 

Daenerys eyes searched his face, trying to think of something to say but failing in the task. She didn’t know where they were now after their kiss, and she was afraid to ask, which as stupid for just in a few days they will get married. “aren’t you happy?” she whispered.

 

“of course, it’s just…” Jon sighed, passing his hands over his hair that was on a bun, “just too much, that’s it,”

 

“right, you’re right,” she said softly, meeting his gaze once more. Her mind was blank, she couldn’t figurate out the words to say, and that frustrated her the most. “Jon, I—”

 

“Jon?” Arya’s voice pull them out of their moment, erasing any words she wanted to say,

 

It took a moment for Jon to take out his gaze from Daenerys eyes, finding it hard to let the moment go, but as much as he wanted, that was not the time.

 

“I’m ready,” he said looking at his cousin, “I have to go” this time, his eyes found Dany’s and he was greeted with a soft smile,

 

“of course, you go” Jon nodded, and followed his sister inside the room, soon, he met all the curious gaze on him, but this time, he didn’t flatter. Bastard or not, he was still him, and that would never change. So Jon did the only thing that he thought right, he walked towards the King, eyes looking straight, not allowing a single moment of weakness.

 

 

 

 

“you may rise now as Jon Stark, true born son of the north,” Ned said after his sword touched Jon’s shoulder. He closed his eyes for a moment, then slowly his body rose from the kneeling position, and his eyes met with his uncle. Ned gave him a soft smile, which Jon returned with a nod,

 

“thank you, your grace.” He said, then, taken aback he heard the clap around him, and his uncle gave him a pat on his back. He was surprised to hear the cherish sound of everyone to him, his eyes scrutiny the salon and watching as everyone congratulated him.

 

“you’ve always been a Stark, Jon, never forget that,” the King told him, leading the way to the main table as everyone gathered around. Jon smiled at him, and as he turned to clap some hands of the people that was greeting him, he found with a pair of purple eyes in front of him.

 

“Congratulations, Jon,” she smiled at him,

 

“thank you, princess” there were so many things Jon wanted to say to her, but it was not the right time, and he knew it, still, words wanted to get away from him as he looked at her shining eyes, “I—”

 

“everyone, if I have your attention, I need to make an important announce,” the King strong tone resounded over the room, as everyone looked at him expectantly. “as you all know, our kingdoms are in a tense position right now, with the upcoming rumors of a threat from Dorne and beyond the narrow sea; it is my duty as your king to ensure everyone safety, and for that, with the help of king Aerys we’ve agreed in a union for the good of our people. We must fight together against anything that wants to harm us, it is that why we must break our difference, and for that, the crown has accepted an alliance between the two kingdoms. A marriage, of Jon of house Stark, and Daenerys of House Targaryen. Peace and prosperity come with their union!”

 

Daenerys felt as Jon took one of her hands on his, and as she rose her eyes to meet him, Jon wasn’t looking at her, but she found a soft smile on his lips. He squeezed her hand, a comforting way to let her know that he was still there.

 

 

“Princess, I want to speak with you for a moment” she turned at the sound of the King’s voice, and letting go Jon’s hand, she followed him.

 

“your grace,” she said to him, bowing her face,

 

“I don’t know if your father mention anything to you, but I’m certain he didn’t because I didn’t receive any information either,” she frowned her brows confused by his words, “my explorers came to me today informing me of an upcoming arrival here to Winterfell; your brother, Prince Viserys will be coming soon to the castle”

 

She felt a shiver ran through her skin, as panic begins to rise on her. she was right when she felt this morning something bad will happen, her brother was coming, and all she wanted to do was hide in the lowest part of the castle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I must say, ser, I’m surprised to see you this far from Kings Landing,” Jaime heard the so familiar voice, and smiled as he turned around and found the bright eyes staring at him,

 

“my duty is where my King commands, my princess,”

 

“far from him, I suppose?” Daenerys teased, as she saw him cleaning his sword, “his most trusted Kingsguard, far from his side?”

 

“I must accompany prince Viserys on his duties too,” at the mention of his brother, she turned around, looking for her him in the yard.

 

“I think ser Meryn is more capable of that, don’t you think?”

 

“I bet he is,” groaned Jaime. Daenerys smiled at that; it was not a secret the rivalry of the two-man, which make her wonder, even more, why is that Jaime spent so many days riding with them to come north.

 

“but my brother is not here yet,” she pointed out,

 

“no, but soon he’ll join us”

 

Angry, she rose her voice at him “you know? I’ve always hated that you, my father, and everyone else treats me like some spoiled child,” with that, she turned around and began to walk away, followed soon by him, who touched her arm slightly.

 

“you are not a spoiled child,” he told her smiling, “but you don’t need to know everything your father does”

 

“of course I need to know, and you are going to tell me,” she crossed her arms over her chest, “now,”

 

Jaime sighed, but then begging to walk with her, away from the curious ears, “your father was worry about your safety,”

 

She went pale then, thinking that somehow, her father had to find out about the men that wanted to kill her, but she knew that so far, no one knew about that, “I’m totally fine, no one here would dare to do something to me,” she lied, “besides, I have ser Barristan with me,”

 

“I’m not talking about a treat up here in the north, even though I don’t trust them that much,” he said with disgust, “have you not wonder why your brother travel all this way just to attend your wedding?”

 

Of course, she had, but Daenerys knew her brother always did reckless and odd things, so she wasn’t surprised with it, “yes, but what does that have to do with anything?”

 

“your father wanted me here to assure that everything will go as it has to be done and that your brother doesn’t do something stupid,”

 

“I have ser Barristan to protect me,” she said again, with a whisper,

 

“will ser Barristan dare to confront prince Viserys?”

 

She was sure he would do anything to protect her, but Dany knew what Jaime meant, “you think he could do something?” her voice failed a little, and Jaime looked at her with soft and reassurance eyes,

 

“All I know, is that today your brother’s bastard was legitimized, and then he is going to marry a Targaryen princess, neither your father or I think that is going to suit your brother well,”

 

He was right, Viserys obsession towards her, and his currently claim to the throne was something that always was on his brother’s mind, “well, I guess we must be prepared for everything,” she whispered.

 

“you have nothing to worry about,” he assured her, “but let’s not talk about your cunt brother anymore,” she laughed at that, “tell me about this Jon former Snow now Stark,”

 

Dany smirked as they stopped in front of the training yard, were Jon was sparing with Robb, “he is a good man, as far as I know,” she watched as his body blocked every move Robb did against him, his arm raised with the shield to protect him of the sword, then moving forward over his cousin “a bit brooding sometimes, but he is decent,”

 

“far more than his cousin,” Jaime said with annoyance, “if he weren’t a prince, I assure you his ass would be already over a fucking spike”

 

“stop!” she laughed, turning away from the two of them and watching Jaime with a smile, “everything happens for a reason; besides, he didn’t like me that much,”

 

“and I assume this Jon likes you better?” at her rosy cheeks, Jaime smirked, “I’ll take that as a yes”

 

“I don’t know him well, but he is a good man,” she said softly, watching as Jon strike his cousin’s shield with the sword. Just then, the screams of the watchers came upside the wall of the castle, announcing an upcoming visitant. Daenerys closed her eyes and sighed, her hands squeezing each other, as the familiar silver hair came to her vision.

 

“there he is,” Jaime groaned.

 

“there he comes” she whispered, pale as if she just witnessed a ghost.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany will talk... eventually, but right now things will get messy with Vis arrival.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

Daenerys knew that sooner rather than later she had to face her brother, still, she hoped it was in an open place, surrounded by several witnesses. Luckily for her, as soon as Ser Jaime and her finished talking, she saw the familiar silver hair amongst the crow that gathered to receive the prince. Viserys looked at her with his big eyes, and for a moment they showed the fierce dragon inside him, but that was replaced soon by a hypocrite smile that covered his face,

 

“Sweet sister!” he shouted in front of everyone. Dany felt Jaime tense beside her, but she managed to show a small smile over her face,

 

“Brother,” she bowed before him as he walked towards her. his embrace was strong, and Daenerys could sword she heard her bones crack, as his brother caressed her silver curls,

 

“I miss you so much” a shiver ran through her spine as she felt his breath over her neck. Taking a step back, Daenerys crossed her hands before her.

 

“I’m surprised to see you here, father didn’t send any message”

 

Viserys looked at his fingers, with a disgusting frown over his mouth. “It was a thing of last moment. Besides, he’s too busy trying to find some dornish whore to become my wife,”

 

Dany’s eyes opened wide, not because of his harsh words, she was used to them, but for the meaning of them. He was going to marry. If she wasn’t surrounded by so many people, she would’ve been dancing around the place. “That’s… unexpected,” she managed to say.

 

Viserys looked at her annoyed by her words, “I am the heir, soon I’ll need a son to follow my reign. At some point I have to get marry, stupid girl”

 

Dany felt ser Jaime tense beside her by Viserys words, but he managed to stay still in his place.

 

“But I must say,” Viserys muttered, “I am surprised to see you here, ser Jaime,”

 

“Your father was worried about your safety, my prince,” Jaime told him, bowing his head with respect. “the north is a different place and as the heir to the crown you need to be protected at all—”

 

“Yes, yes, I don’t care,” Viserys said with a tired voice, moving his hands impatient. “I don’t plan to stay very long here, this place stinks to horseshit,” Daenerys gazed anxiously around her, afraid that someone heard his brother’s words, but even surrounded by some of his men and servants, no one dared to spy on their conversation.

 

His brother kept talking about the horrible climate of the north, complaining about the freeze to death weather. “Brother,” she interrupted him with a smile, “You should pay your respects to the king, he must be waiting for you.” She just wanted to get away from his presence, before he did something stupid.

 

Viserys sighed in frustration, as he pointed a skinny servant to bring his red coat to him, “He didn’t come to receive me as soon as I arrive. Now that a fucking crown is on his grey hair, he thinks he’s better than a dragon”

 

Without more, he turned around and walked beside a northerner servant that lead him to the main hall where the King was. Jaime and Dany shared a tired look, as they both begun to walk behind her brother. She hoped his statement of not staying too long in the northerner lands was true. The last thing she needed was another problem in her life.

 

 

 

 

“I must say,” Viserys bite the apple from his plate, while everyone around the table was having soup, “I don’t understand how my father allowed this stupid engagement.”

 

Daenerys felt Jon tense at his side, and boldly, her hand went to his knee. He didn’t meet her eyes, but his hand covered hers for a single moment before it went back to his food.

 

“The King and I both know this is important to our kingdoms; after the inconvenient events…”

 

“You mean when your son dishonored a Targaryen princess by marrying a peasant?” Everyone around went silence, as all eyes fell on Robb, who for the first time in days was joining them for food. “father should’ve demanded your head for that”

 

“Viserys, please…” she pleads, watching anxiously at the Kind.

 

 “It’s the truth! The crown was promised an alliance between a Stark and a Targaryen, and now—”

 

“There will be an alliance of a Stark and a Targaryen,” Ned Stark said in a deep tone, “the princes will be marrying a Stark…”

 

“A bastard, you mean”

 

“The King already legitimized Jon,” the words left her mouth before she could think of the consequences. Her brother glanced her a deathly look before his eyes went to Jon.

 

“I don’t care what a bloody paper says,” there it was, as she feared the most about her brother’s arrival. She knew he would do anything to his owns purpose. And Daenerys knew exactly what were they.

 

“Jon was raise as much a Stark as all my true born, he has the north inside him, and has proved himself worthy of every place in this family.” Ned’s voice was strong as he gazed at Viserys from his position on the table, “He will be a suitable husband for the princess, and the most important thing, the realm would be in peace and prepared for the wars to come.” His tone didn’t allow any contrary word from Viserys, and her brother only looked at him with deadly eyes.

 

As if he realized that there was nothing he could do in the foreign lands, he only shook his head and looked back at Jon, “Let’s see if at least you can make it to the wedding night”

 

Daenerys cheeks blushed at the words, and when she gave a half-sized gaze to Jon she expected to see embarrassing on his features. Instead, he looked as if he wanted to pull his chair back and hit Viserys with his fists.

 

“I plan to honor my pledge to the realm and the princess. I am a man of my word.”

 

Jon didn’t mean that as an insult to Robb, nor did Daenerys think it as such. A warm feeling rose inside her chest, the straight of his words made her feel something she didn’t want to acknowledge yet, still, Jon’s words kept inside her, as a treasure to remind her that perhaps her brother was wrong at the end, he didn’t know the north, nor his people. Maybe Viserys wasn’t right when he told her all those nightmare stories to afraid Dany. Maybe Jon was different, something else…

 

There was a tense silence on the room after Jon’s words, the King himself looked as if he wanted to get out of there, Robb on the other hand, didn’t dare to look at Viserys or Dany, while Lady Stark gave a deathly gaze at Jon, but as much as she wanted to say something to him, she knew the King wouldn’t allow that.

 

 

 

 

 

The needle pinched her lower back, and Daenerys let out a whimper. “I’m sorry, princess,” the old lady said, kneeled beside her as she turned and fixed her wedding dress. Dany moved her face, touching the dress over her body, as she gazed at her reflex on the mirror. Despite the circumstance, she couldn’t deny the warmth on her stomach as she saw herself on that dress. The long sleeves had beautiful details similar to dragon scales, imperceptible to everyone’s eyes unless they were close to her. Over one of her shoulders, a white fur fell from her front to her back, secured with a chain with a three-headed dragon. The fabric of her dress was thicker than the ones she was used to, but it was better, consider the cold winds raising from the north. “How do you feel it? Too tight?”

 

“It’s perfect.”

 

Everything seemed so real right now, and she wasn’t sure how to feel about it. In her time here in the north, she had experiment different things that made her think perhaps she could gain something out of all this; but at the same, all her years living with her family, make her feel an emptiness inside her, for now, she faced an unknown reality.

 

“Alright, I just need to make a few adjudgments to it and it’ll be ready,” 

 

She nodded, pulling off the dress until she was in her small clothes. The woman bowed before her and turned to leave the room.

 

“Do you want a bathing princess?” Mara asked her, and Dany smiled softly.

 

“I would love it, Mara, thanks.” She sat on the chair and waited until the bath was filled with hot water. with Mara’s help, she removed her smallclothes and immersed into the tub. She closed her eyes, feeling the hotness on her skin, calming all her thoughts. “you can go, don’t worry. I heard Mr. Tom made some lemon pies for today’s soup, I’m sure if you ask him he’ll give you some…”

 

The woman blushed, and Dany couldn’t help but laugh. She goes out of the room, and Dany was alone with her bath.

 

She didn’t know at what moment she fell asleep, but as soon as two hands fell over her shoulders, all calm was gone. “Shh, you missed me, sweet sister…”

 

She pulled away from him, covering her breast with her arms, “What are you doing here?!” as soon as the words left her, she knew she was in trouble.

 

“I can go wherever I want, especially my sister’s room” he growled.

 

“I—I mean, anyone can come in and think something that is not…”

 

“Don’t be stupid.” He rolled his eyes and then sat on the chair next to the tub. “You seems to be happy up here, even surrounded by all these savages.

 

They are not savages, she wanted to say, instead, she lowered her face pulling her knees to her chest.

 

“And you seem quite happy with that bastard of yours,” his eyes were pure fire, and she shivered. “You couldn’t even catch the main price, and now you have to be with our big brother seed. I shouldn’t be surprised; you are such a dumb bitch.”

 

“I never knew about his affair.”

 

“Still, you let him go without a fight.”

 

“His wife is pregnant…”

 

“And? She’s merely a peasant. You are a princess, and you couldn’t even open your cunt to that northerner savage and secure our reign!”

 

“I’m sorry…” she whispered, knowing that was exactly what he wanted to hear.

 

“There’s nothing we can do about it now,” he gazed at her up and down, and just that was enough for her to be sick. “not unless that bitch is dead, but you don’t have the nerve to do it, don’t you?”

 

“Please don’t do anything…”

 

“Don’t worry, I don’t care about this shit, as long as the northerners know who the real King is once I’m on the throne.” He rose and walked towards her, touching her collarbones, until his fingers caressed the begin of her breast. “I have so many plans, sweet sister. Don’t ruin it this time.”

 

With that, he turned around and closed the door behind him. As soon as Daenerys heard the noise, she came out the tub and ran to the spot beside her, throwing up everything inside her, as her body shivered with the cold, touching her bare skin. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Or just another chapter!!! Yey!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, but I hope you like the chapter! 
> 
> The moment you were waiting for... kind of...
> 
> I know the original bedding ceremony is not as the one I explained here, but this moment was in my head since I was planing this story. I don't know if you'd watched Vikings or Reign, but the bedding ceremony inspiration came from this two series (Mary/Francis and Rollo/Gisla, the last one kind of Jon's reaction to the ceremony). I know is a different century, different stories, but it's all for the story purpose... wink, wink. 
> 
> Anyway, as always, let me know what you think!

Chapter 11:

 

Two days before her wedding, Daenerys found herself questioning the real intentions of her brother’s visit. So far, Viserys hadn’t done anything far from his usual behavior. He walked around the castle, watched the man sword-practicing in the yard -always with a frown on his face- and despite her invitations, he refused Dany’s plans to walk on the winter market.

 

“people up here stinks, sister, especially the poor.”

 

She was used to that kind of comments, and much to her please, Dany was relieved every time he didn’t accept her invitations. The last thing she wanted, was to spend time with him. Still, it was odd the way he always walked around, as if he was looking for something or someone.

 

“At this point,” ser Jaime said, as they walked inside the market, “you should be used to his odd behavior”

 

“That’s true” Ser Barristan agreed with him, as they both placed by her side. She shook her head, stopping in front of some silver ornaments over a table,

 

“Still, something is wrong,” she was sure there was more about her brother’s visit here, and no matter what she was going to find that out.

 

“You should let it go, princess. All his life the one thing besides the throne in your brother’s mind has been making your life impossible, and if you keep thinking about him, even in one of the most important days in your life,”

 

“I know…” she sighed, giving ser Barristan a nod. “but…”

 

“Look,” ser Jaime said, showing her a leather belt, with red rubies all over the corner, “what about this?”

 

“I was thinking of something more… practical,” she said, touching the details on it.

 

“What’s more practical than this? His pants won’t fall off”

 

Dany couldn’t help but laugh, and she watched as ser Barristan gave him a look, shaking his head as he kept searching for other things. “I mean something practical, but with meaning,”

 

She wanted to give Jon a wedding present, but so far, she couldn’t find the proper one. He wasn’t a common man, and most of the times it was hard to read his mind, not to mention his likes. Still, Daenerys wanted to find a way to connect with him, but she knew that wouldn’t happen with a belt.

 

“Alright, something more personal,” Jaime began to search around the place, as Daenerys tried to think as Jon and find the perfect gift. “What do you think of him?”

 

“Whom?” she turned to him, her face confused for a moment after Jaime gave her a pointed look. “I, well, he broods, a lot”

 

Both, Jaime and Barristan, laughed at that. She smiled to herself, lowering her face to her crossed hands over her front. “He’s not like his cousin, Jon is more… calm, if a could say that way. He seems… good, I think. So far, we haven’t had any bad encounters,” not to mention the night when she was almost killed, nor the day when he found her on that lake, naked. “I guess, he’s fine. Far better than Robb, I think. He was an ass” she whispered the last, rolling her eyes as she looked around to see if anyone was listening.

 

“That better be real,” growled Ser Barristan. She smiled, touching his arm and walking pass another table.

 

“I grow up believing Viserys will be my husband, and every day I longed for some kind of miracle to happen. What I mean is, this might be something good right?” she looked at the both of them expectantly, her body shivering as she watched them gave each other a look. “He told me a lot of things about the northerners, but no matter what he said, I know it will be far better than the things I would’ve experienced with him in my life.”

 

Deep inside her, the doubts were still there.

 

“In that, you are right,” Jaime told her, giving her a soft look, “still, you have to remember who you are and that you are not alone in none of this. No matter what, you have us, unconditionally for anything you need.” She understood the meaning of his words, so she nodded, expecting to never have to use them.

 

Before she could say anything else, her eyes rested on a wooden table, surrounded by several weapons over it. She touched Jaime’s arm, pointing at the table and walking towards it. “What of a sword?”

 

“I think he already had one?”

 

She rolled her eyes, but smiled, “I know he had one, but is old, and not so pretty,”

 

“A sword is not supposed to be pretty, my princess,” Barristan smiled, and Dany laughed,

 

“What I mean, is that he should have a better one.”

 

Her knowledge about weapons was limited, and as she gazed at the different sizes and shapes. She had watched Jon fight in the yard, training the kids and recruits, he always used a wooden sword when he was teaching, but sometimes he used his real one with people of the free folk.

 

“Welcome, princess!” she rose her face to meet a bald, thin man, smiling at her as he came outside the house, “we have all the weapons you are looking for!”

 

“Good morning, sir” she smiled, gazing at the different weapons he had over the table. The shapes and sizes of some of them were something she hadn’t seen before. Her knowledge about it wasn’t vast, but Dany knew it wasn’t westerosi.

 

“Where are you from, ser?” she asked, realizing at that moment his foreign accent.

 

Ser Jaime stopped beside her, taking one of the swords -if one could say that- on its hands. “Essos, I imagine,” he said, raising a blonde brow. “This is Dothraki”

 

The man let out a smirk, taking another weapon on his hands, “You know so much of weapons, I see,” he nodded at Jaime, and then passes it to ser Barristan, who gazed at it curiously. “Born in Pentos, but spend all my life traveling around the lands beyond us”

 

“Odd that you are here, at Winterfell, so far from the capital. I’m sure you’ll have more luck selling them down south.”

 

“My ship left us in White Harbor, and I thought perhaps the northerner warriors would like my weapons. I’ll be heading to Kings Landing the day after tomorrow” at his words, ser Jaime and Barristan exchanged a look.

 

Daenerys didn’t pay attention to the man’s words, only focused on looking for the perfect gift. She wasn’t sure if Jon would like any of this, he seemed to be a man of simple likes, and a Dothraki weapon wasn’t exactly what she had in mind. Perhaps she was being silly of wanting to give the perfect gift, in the end, she knew that wouldn’t change the fact that it was a forced marriage, and a simple and stupid gift wouldn’t make that Jon forget he had to marry her. Want it or not.

 

“Perhaps I should give him a coat,” she said, lowering her eyes to her crossed hands, “I don’t think he’ll like any of this”

 

The Essosi man rose his head at this, “Wait here, princess, I think I have what you’re looking for,” without more, he entered the house.

 

“I think we should return, princess,” ser Barristan said, his hand on the sword at his hip. “it’s getting late”

 

She saw Jaime nod at him, resting his hand over the pommel of the sword too, and she frowned at the gesture. Before she could reply, the man returned from the house, carrying a package on his arms. “This is exactly what you’re looking for, princess,” as soon as he took the clothing off, Daenerys eyes opened wide at the vision.

 

It was majestic. The sword shined with a silvery blade, with intriguing designs that intertwined each other over the long shape. It was big, far bigger than the ones she had seen here, it had some kind of image at the pommel, but it was destroyed, so Daenerys couldn’t figure out what it was

 

“It’s that… Valyrian steel?” Jaime asked with his mouth wide, taking the sword on his hands and gazing at it curiously. He and ser Barristan whispered some things between them, before gazing at the man, “where did you get it from?”

 

“Funny story, well, for me, not for the man who had it” he laughed, then proceed to tell them. “He was a westerossi, with nothing on his hands more than a sword and a few coins. He wanted to sell it, so I did, but then he tried to trick me, changing it for another; I find it out and after a lot of blood and bruises, keep the sword.”

 

“You killed him?” Dany whispered, looking at the weapon with hesitance.

 

“No, princess, but that was what he deserved.” The man crossed his arms over his chest, and Daenerys decided to leave the subject out.

 

“I can’t find out the sigil,” Barristan whispered, turning it to watch it closely. “But it must belong to a powerful house. Valyrian steel is a rare thing these days. Your father has one, he didn’t use it, though, but at some point, it will pass to your brother when he comes to age.”

 

“Dark Sister” Daenerys nodded. His father once showed her, years ago when he found her searching over the castle, on an adventure, as she told him. He then guided her to an old salon, filled with different devices, who belonged once to the famous kings of house Targaryen. The moment her eyes landed on the sword, she begged his father to teach her how to spare, wanting at some point to hold Dark Sister with her.

 

“It’s marvelous, a true weapon” Barristan nodded, giving it back to the man.

 

“What do you think, princess? It’s true the perfect gift for your husband”

 

“It certainly is,” she whispered, touching the steel with her fingers. “But it doesn’t feel right. This must belong to a rich house… it should be with them”

 

“But we don’t know which sigil is this from, princess, it’s destroyed,” Barristan told her, with kind eyes as he watched her worried face.

 

“To be honest with you, princess, I am not even sure if the sword belonged to than man. He was an exiled knight, maybe it wasn’t even from his family. He could easily steal it from an Essosi house too. Someone from old Valyria…”

 

“The man sold his sword, princess. He doesn’t have any right to it now, but it is certainly a great gift any man could ever dare to dream. We could change the pommel if you like. Make it more… personal.”

 

As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she was already picturing Jon’s face the moment he received the gift. Odd to dare of hopes and dream of a kind alliance, but the truth was, deep down, Dany wanted to make things easier for both of them. And if this could be a parley, then so be it.

 

“Alright. I know what we should do” smiling at the man, she proceeds to tell him the details she wanted to add to the sword.

 

 

 

 

*-*

 

 

 

 

“Princess?” Dany turned her face at the sound of her door open and smiled as Ser Jaime entered. She was breaking her fast, as her handmaids in the other room were preparing the final things for the wedding tonight.

 

“Look at you!” Dany smiled, gazing at the black and red armor he was wearing. “One would think you’re going to a special occasion” she joked.

 

Shaking his head, he smirked and walked towards her, the red cape flowing behind his steps, as the obsidian armor shined with the sunlight coming from the window. The golden hairs were free and fell over his face, and for a moment, it reminded her of her brother, but not Vis, Rhaegar. She didn’t know him, only for the stories she was told, and Dany imagined at that moment all the adventures he and Jaime must have grown up, a knight and a prince, a good story for a song.

 

“Well, I was expecting to attend a certain princess wedding” he winked at her, sitting on a chair beside her. Dany offered him some food from the table, but he declined, “This arrived today, from your father,” Jaime said, showing her a scroll with the Targaryen sigil,

 

Daenerys eyes opened wide, as she took it quickly, breaking the seal and opening it.

 

_My little dragon,_

_I wouldn’t like anything more than be with you on this day, at your side as we both walk to the aisle at your wedding. But as you know we are facing difficult times, and I cannot abandon Kings Landing._

_I also wish your mother was here with you, I’m sure she’ll be more than proud of the woman you’ve become so far. As so I am._

_I don’t want to make you cry with this letter; gods know I’m trying so hard to not doing it. Just know that I love you so much, and even if this is not the perfect dream you always hoped, our blood will keep you stronger as the dark times come._

_Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor._

_Father._

 

 

Daenerys frowned her brows at the last sentences. A few tears fell from her eyes, but she was confused at the tone of his last words. He meant that Jon will protect her? It was because he was her nephew? Dany didn’t understand, this was an atypical affair, and even if at first, she thought it was a bad idea, after hearing King Ned telling her father had agreed with the change of plans, she didn’t think of the matter anymore.

 

But his words were odd. Almost as if he wanted to say something, but was afraid of doing it.

 

“I don’t understand,” she told ser Jaime once she flooded the letter. “Which ‘dark times’ are those? This wedding is supposed to unite the kingdoms, isn’t it?” her face showed a worried expression, as she got up and started walking around the room, “Is because I’m not marrying the heir of King Ned? Is that?”

 

“Hey, don’t worry about that” Jaime said, stopping her with his hands over her shoulders, “You know your father, he has a thing for drama. You shouldn’t worry about his words. If he didn’t think this would be for the best, you would be in Kings Landing now, so don’t trouble yourself for anything.”

 

“But—”

 

“You are a Targaryen princess, never forget that”

 

“Now you sound just like him,” she crossed her arms in front of her, and frowned her face, “What’s happening? Tell me”

 

“Nothing” Jaime smiled, “you are just nervous for the wedding, that’s all”

 

Perhaps she was, Dany thought. Tonight, she’ll be officially a married woman, and that prospective gave her a knot in her belly.

 

 Lowering her eyes, tried to avoid the shiver that ran through her spine.

 

“Kind of” she admitted, walking away from him and sitting on her chair.

 

“Jon seems… like a good lad,” Jaime said a moment later, “Far more than that Robb Stark, that’s for sure”

 

Dany nodded, unsure of what to answer at that. “But if you don’t want this…”

 

“It’s not that… just…” she sighed, “Viserys spoke to me the other day and I just…”

 

Groaning, Jaime kneeled in front of her, “At this point, you should know your brother would do anything to make you upset. Don’t listen to him”

 

“I know…”

 

“You are a princess, and there’s nothing to be afraid of. You have all the control here, and if anything happens, and I mean anything,” his words sounded harsh in her ears, but she kept listening, “you know we’re here at your command”

 

Once he left the room, Daenerys kept the feeling that there was something more in all this, but for once, she forgot about her brother and tried to not being manipulated into his lies and games.

 

She was a dragon.

 

Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor.

 

 

 

 

 

*-*

 

 

 

 

Snowflakes fell around Dany, as she walked slowly into the godswood. Beside her, her brother got a frown on his brows, as a chill ran down to his spine. His body, covered in a thick black fur, didn’t protect him enough from the cold winds in the north.

 

“Fucking hell,” he muttered, as they walked into the woods, followed by some of their guards. Daenerys didn’t pay him attention, too focused on the knot on her belly. Despite the cold, her hands begin to sweat, and she rested one of them over her stomach, feeling it tremble as the steps guided her closer to her destination.

 

Around her, she saw several members of the Stark family, along with other houses who gathered tonight to be present in the union of the north and the south. Dany tried to smile, she did, but as much as she wanted to move her mouth, she couldn’t. just then, the moment of make her final entrance begun.

 

“Smile, sweet sister, everyone is looking at you” Viserys growled beside her, pinching the arm that was intertwined to his. She almost jumped, but Dany managed to compos herself before focusing on the man in front of her.

 

Jon was wearing his usual dark colors, his fur almost as big as his, covering from neck to feet. His curls, usually free and falling over his face, were trapped in a bun behind his head, giving him a sternal look, with his beard that covered half of his face. beside him, and down his feet, Ghost lowered his face as soon as he saw her coming.

 

Giving the fact that the northerner costume was to pray to the old gods, and down south house Targaryen followed the faith of the seven, it was decided by King Ned to follow both of them; so now, in front of the old tree, there was a sept, who will wed them in a special ceremony, bringing both, old’s and the new, for a single night, below the moon to watch them all.

 

“Who comes here before the gods?”

 

“Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen comes here to be wed. A woman grew, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?” Viserys started.

 

“Jon, of House Stark,” Jon said, and for the first time since she arrived, he looked at her directly into her eyes. His dark eyes met the violet ones, as if he wanted to say so many things to her, but didn’t know-how. “Who gives her?”

 

“His brother, Viserys of house Targaryen,”

 

“Princess Daenerys, do you take this man?” the sept said before her.

 

For a moment, Daenerys remained silence. Part of her wanted to run away from there, afraid of how her life will turn if she did this, but then, the logical part inside her made her focus on the reality they were all facing, “I take this man” she whispered, loudly enough for them to hear.

 

Her hand touched Jon’s then, as they both came closer to the tree. His fingers intertwined firmly with hers, and covered by his big coat, they reminded like this, away from the curious eyes how could watch the gest.

 

“You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection."

 

Jon took away his coat and put the fur over Daenerys body. It was heavy, she thought once it was settled over her shoulders. The weight almost impossible to bear, but she managed not to fall over the heaviness.

 

Understanding her thoughts, Jon gave her a resource smile, adjusting the fur on her neck, his fingers caressing slightly the skin under the clothing, and then turning again to the sept, “My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever."

 

At that moment, Daenerys wished her mother was there to witness it all. She would’ve known what to tell me, she thought, knowing more than anything that her counsel will be so needed right now. The septon proceed to tie a ribbon in a knot around their joined hands, "Let it be known that Jon of house Stark and Daenerys of house Targaryen are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder." The Septon then announces, "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity."

 

Their hands weren’t covered with gloves, and Daenerys could feel every shape of his skin. Calloused hands, yet soft at the touch, “Look upon each other and say the words” the Septon ordered.

 

Their eyes met, and at that moment, as she met with them, everything else around them was forgotten, “Father, Smith, Warrior…”

 

“Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger...”

 

“I am hers and she is mine.” Jon’s words send a shiver over her skin, as she tried so hard to follow the Septon instructions.

 

“I am his and he is mine.”

 

Then, both of them, lost in their eyes, ended the sentence with a single phrase, that will seal it all, “From this day, until the end of my days."

 

“Kneel before the gods, an beg their blessing on this day and all the days to come,”

 

For a moment, as Dany’s knees touched the snow, with Jon’s hands over hers, secure with the ribbon, she prayed the gods she didn’t believe of, and prayed to her mother, that no matter where she was, Daenerys was sure she stood beside her all the time, protecting her even from the other side.

 

Once they rose, Jon took a step forward to her, this time, she saw something passing over his eyes, but it was too quick she didn’t catch it up, “With this kiss, I pledge my love," his other hand rose to her cheek, and then his face fell over her, lips touching in a single kiss, that made her knees tremble, as her hand touched his chest, not sure if it was to pull him away or close to her.

 

It wasn’t as their first kiss, that one was clumsier and quicker. At that moment, Daenerys wasn’t even sure what was happening or why, but it didn’t change the fact that the kiss made her feel goosebumps over her belly. At that time, they were alone, with no one else to witness the moment.

 

His lips were as soft as she remembered, and even though it was a fast, cast kiss, she didn’t miss the straight which he did it. His thumb caressed her cheek in the last motion after he pulled away from her. her eyes were closed, and once the kiss was over, she opened, to find deep, dark eyes looking at her with something she did recognize this time.

 

Desire.

 

 

 

 

 

The music sound loudly over the hall, and Dany couldn’t help but smile as she saw the people dancing on the floor, they followed the rhythm, moving around, the ladies dresses almost floating as they swing and jump on their feet.

 

Her eyes found her brother’s figure, he was in a corner, speaking with a lady, her face turned to her so Dany didn’t know who she was. But soon, Viserys eyes found hers, and the look he gave her to send a shiver down her spine.

 

“Would you like to dance?”

 

“Uhmm?” she turned her face and found Jon looking at her expectantly,

 

“I saw you smiling at the people dancing, I thought you would like too?”

 

“I –no thanks,” she whispered, red face lowering to her hands over her lap,

 

“Good,” was all he said, and Daenerys felt bad for turning him down,

 

“I sorry, it’s just that I am not used to dancing… I don’t want to embarrass you in front of everyone.”

 

She saw the way his eyes shined and the corner of his lips turned up slightly, “Don’t worry… in any case, I’ll be the one embarrassing you, my dancing is… terrible” Daenerys smiled at him, amused by the way his cheeks flushed. “I just thought you were bored to death, and perhaps you wanted to dance,”

 

Boldly, Daenerys put her hands over his on the table, and smiled, “I am, bored to death”

 

“I’m sorry,” he seemed worried for a minute, but Dany gave him a resource smile,

 

“Don’t be,” she told him, “weddings aren’t supposed to be funny for the couple, the guest are the ones who enjoyed them the most. See? When would you thought people of the free folk and northerners will have a good time together?”

 

She was right. Even if at first the tension could be felt in the hall, now everyone seemed to pay no attention of the other’s presence; as the night went by, people got drunk, and neither of them minded being in the same place.

 

Beside them in the main table, the King spoke with Tormund of the free folk; he didn’t seem the mind his wife’s frowned brows as they both talk, but then, he didn’t seem to mind either his son’s presence in the hall, this time, with his wife beside him.

 

At first, Daenerys didn’t feel comfortable with the pair in the same place, especially at her wedding, and neither her brother liked the idea, making his statement clear of the wolf seed around them. But again, she tried not to think about them, thanking every time she could that she wasn’t his wife.

 

“Dany… I mean, Daenerys…” Jon begin, correcting himself,

 

“It’s okay, you can call me Dany,” giving her a resource smile, she told him, “If you like…”

 

Jon nodded, “I wanted to tell you something….”

 

Just then, the noise of cups being hit over the tables stopped him. The sound increased, followed by the men chanting “Bed, bed, bed”

 

“It’s time Snow!” someone shouted on the back,

 

Jon’s ears went red, and for a moment, Daenerys found herself lost in all the noise. “What…”

 

“It’s time for the bedding ceremony, I think…” he gave her a look, and Daenerys face went pale,

 

“Ohh,” she whispered, her hands suddenly sweating.

 

Jon stood and helped her rose on her feet, several applauses followed them, as they walked towards the door, “I told them not to touch you, if any of them dare to do it, I will hit them myself,” Jon whispered to her ear.

 

Touch her? Daenerys thought, freaking out for a moment. Why would any of them touch me? But then, she remembered that northerner ceremony we different than the ones she’d heard of.

 

“My sister! Where’s my sister?” she heard Viserys shout over the place, but there were so many people around her that she couldn’t find him. “Get out of my way, I am the one who will be there!”

 

She turned and found ser Barristan beside her, and with pledging eyes she told him, “Please, sir, take my brother away. I don’t want him to embarrass himself,”

 

“Don’t worry, my princess,” the knight took his way, and Dany saw them exchanging a few words before his brother took a glass of ale and drank it fully.

 

She felt Jon’s hands-on hers, as he pulled closer and they kept walking until they reach her chambers because they were bigger than his. But just then, her eyes went wide as she saw some of the men coming into her rooms. The Septon, ser Jaime, and a few northerner lords stood before her, even Robb was there, coming inside after everyone, and closing the door beside him. Daenerys felt an urgent want of throwing up.

 

“It is time,” the Septon said. She looked anxiously at Jon, who at all the way here didn’t say a word. Their eyes met, and right then, her filled with tears that she so badly forced to stop.

 

“Out,” Jon said in a deep tone.

 

“I know this is difficult for you, princess,” the Septon began, looking at her and ignoring Jon’s statement “but you are part of a royal family, and there must prove of the consummation of the marriage. It’s a tradition.”

 

“I don’t care about tradition,” Jon told him, this time, the man gave him a serious look, “Out, all of you”

 

Neither of them seemed to hear him, and at that moment, as Dany watched everyone around her, she saw the way ser Jaime put her hands on his sword pommel and took a step closer.

 

“We need to have a prove”

 

“You’ll have one in the morning,” Jon sentenced, “Now leave before I lost my temper an get the hell out of you…”

 

There was a sound as the door opened, as the King took his entrance. His face frowned as he watched everyone around him, “What’s the meaning of this?” his coarse voice said.

 

“Your grace… he refuses to follow our sacred traditions!”

 

“I can recall telling you this morning, that there will be no bedding ceremony,” Ned said, his eyes sending fire to the sept.

 

“But your grace…”

 

“Uncle,” Jon turned and gazed at Dany for a moment before his attention went back to the King, “I told the Septon he’ll have his prove in the morning.”

 

“Then it’s settled, everyone out, and I don’t want to hear anything about this again,” without more, he turned around and left, followed by everyone else. Dany watched as ser Jaime was the last one to leave, but before closing the door, he gave her a meaningless look.

 

“I’m so sorry, I spoke to him this morning, but I never thought they will do it anyway,” Jon took a step closer to her, his hand rose until it settled over her shoulder, and Daenerys gave an involuntary shiver. “Are you alright?” his brows frowned, and Dany closed her eyes.

 

All she could do was nod, as his breath felt closer to her. just then, she felt his thumb ran over the skin on her neck, as he untangled the knot of the coat. The heaviness left her as the clothe fell over her until it touched the floor at her feet, she was now with her wedding dress before him.

 

She felt Jon’s eyes over her, but she didn’t want to open her eyes, afraid of losing the self-control she had over her tears. “Look at me,” he whispered, knuckles caressing her face.

 

Once her eyes flew open, the tears she was holding so badly fell over her face. Ashamed of her weakness, she tried to turn around and hide her face on her hands, but he stopped her, his hands taking her face on his.

 

“Don’t” he whispered.

 

Daenerys inhaled, trying to remain the little self-control she had left, but failing as the tears didn’t stop falling, “I’m sorry…” her voice broke.

 

“You don’t have to apologize for anything,” Jon said firmly, “It’s alright, there is no need to rush things now” he took a step back, and gave her a soft smile.

 

Dany was speechless for a moment, trying to process his words, to find a double meaning on them, but all she found was his soft eyes gazing at her. for a moment, she felt safe, but then she remembered the words of the sept, “No… we have to do it. I just… I just need a moment,” she closed her eyes again, her hands surrounding her body, “They… they need proof. It’s alright, we just need to… we need to…” she felt Jon’s hand over her shoulder, and she jumped.

 

“Stop, just breath…”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” she cried again. “It’s my duty… I just… you… I promise I won’t cry, I won’t… I promise”

 

You are such a stupid girl. Viserys voice resounded in her mind. You are mine, sweet sister.

 

 

“Daenerys, stop!” Jon’s voice sounded almost like a scream, as he tried to make her look at him. Daenerys body was shaking now, as images of her past came to her mind again. “It’s alright… just breath”

 

Just then, his body surrounded hers. At first, she tensed as his arms rounded her, but then, feeling his heartbeat at her ear, while her head rested over his chest and his arms caressed her back, she managed to fill her lungs with air, and soon, the images left her mind.

 

“I’m sorry” she whispered against his neck.

 

“If you apologize one more time, I’m going to lose my mind,” Jon muttered against her hair, making her smile for the first time.

 

They pulled apart, and he wiped the tears left on her cheeks. “We don’t have to do anything…” he said again, and this time she nodded.

 

“They are expecting a prove in the morning” she whispered moments later.

 

Jon stood there for a moment and then walked towards the bed. Pulling out the dagga on his hip, he passed the blade over his palm, “Jon!” Dany screamed, running to him and taking his hand on hers. Before that, a few drops of blood fell over the mattress.

 

“Why did you do that?!” anxiously, she looked for one of her handkerchiefs and then pressed over his hand. “Are you insane? You could’ve hurt yourself!”

 

“I’m fine,” he said with a smile, making Dany frown her brows, “They need a prove, now we have one,” was all he said. For a moment, she stood there, looking at him with big eyes and a million questions on her mind.

 

“Why did you do this?” was all she could whisper, as their eyes met again.

 

Jon gave her a sad smile, pulling off his hand from hers and sitting in the bed beside the blood. “You are my wife,” then his eyes found hers, “We’re in this together now.”

 

And for the first time since she reached the north, Daenerys Targaryen felt safe.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

 

 

She woke up by the feeling of sunlight on her cheeks. Opening her eyes, she found herself in her rooms. For a moment, she everything seemed normal, but just then, the events of last night came to her mind.

 

The wedding.

 

Jon.

 

Siting up straight, Dany gazed around the room and found a form sleeping on the floor; at her side on the bed, Ghost snored softly. She tried to gain her composure back, remembering all the things that happened last night.

 

It was their wedding night, but they hadn’t consumed it. She looked down at her nightgown and clutched the fur closer to her. Ghost moved them from his sleep, opening his eyes at her and gazing curiously at the woman. Carefully, she touched his head, feeling the soft fur on her fingers; just then, she saw the bedclothes and the red drops of blood on it.

 

Her cheeks went red, remembering Jon’s gesture. Daenerys didn’t understand quite well why he had acted like that. He was her husband, and she was his wife now, as far as her knowledge, he had all the rights to claim her last night, even if the perspective was terrified, she couldn’t deny her duty.

 

But he understood.

 

And he’d defended her.

 

 At that moment, Daenerys heart had melted in a way she didn’t recognize before. It has been a simple gesture, but for her meant the trust she wanted so bad to feel for him.

 

It was a light, small steps into something she longed wished for but was too afraid to hope. Perhaps the situation wasn’t as bad as she thought. Maybe Viserys was wrong with all his statements about the northerner people and all the dark fates she had to ensure. Perhaps he was different…

 

A movement on the other side of the room cached her attention. She saw Jon stretching himself from the floor, letting out a groan as he rose on his feet.

 

“Fuck…” he said to himself in a low voice, he didn’t realize that she was now awake.

 

At some point of the night, he had removed his shirt, and now, as he stretched his arms over his body, Dany had a hole vision of his back. Well-formed, with a few scars over it, she assumes from the battles, but just the sight of it was enough to make her cheeks blush, wondering how would his skin feel under her touch…

 

“Hi…” her eyes focused on him, and the redness on her face went wide, realizing he just caught her staring at him.

 

“Morning” she whispered lowering her gaze.

 

Jon walked towards the bed and sat in the corner, reaching from his shirt as he put it over. She saw the frown he made as he lifted his arms, and she felt guilty “You didn’t have to sleep on the floor…”

 

Jon rose his face to her, and shook it, “I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable,”

 

“I don’t…” she sighed, “This is your bed too, I can’t be selfish and put you on the cold floor to sleep. It’s not right.”

 

“You don’t have to feel guilty, as I said, I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want. The floor is not that bad,” he said it as a joke, but Dany shook her head.

 

“It’s not… look, I am sorry for what happened last night, I was nervous and… and I just didn’t know how to react. You don’t have to feel pity for me, I know what my duties are and I promise I won’t react like that again. I’m sorry”

 

“And just as I told you last night,” he said, siting closer to her and taking one of her hands on his, “you don’t have to do anything you don’t want. I won’t force you. I swear”

 

The deepness of his words made her skin filled with goosebumps, as she felt her heart jump. She was expecting him to change his mind the next day, thinking his words were something said for the hotness of the moment last night. But once again, he had proven to be something different from what she’d thought.

 

They looked at each other in silence, his hands over her caressing her palm softly. Dany tried to remember the last time she had to feel that calm and in peace, but she couldn’t. the only thing on her mind was Jon’s dark eyes, staring at her with his dark eyes.

 

A knock on her door made her jump from her daydream, and she felt the loss of Jon’s touch as he pulled apart from her and walked to open it. “My lord.” A handmaid came inside the room, her face new to Daenerys, “My princess.” They bowed before her, “I was sent to change your bed,”

 

Of course, they needed the prove.

 

Daenerys nodded and rose herself from the bed. Ghost didn’t seem to want to be disturbed from his sleep, and the woman didn’t want either to be the one waking him up. Gazing at Jon, he found him with a smirk on his face, as he shook it laughing. “Ghost, up now bud, time to get up,”

 

With a huff from his nose, he stretched his large body over the bed and then jumped to his master side. Dany smiled at him and caressed his fur once more. “See you later,” she whispered to him, then rose her eyes and met Jon’s.

 

“Bye…”

 

“Bye…”

 

 

 

 

*-*

 

 

 

 

Daenerys walked around the castle with the feeling of all eyes looking at her as if they expected to find something different from the night before. Well, perhaps the women that consumed her marriage looked different the morning after, she thought to herself. Still, Dany felt uncomfortable with the scrutiny of everyone in the castle.

 

A hand surrounded her arm tightly, and she let out a painful gasp as the fingers squeezed hard on her skin, “Morning, sweet sister.” Viserys whispered at her,

 

“You’re hurting me, Vis,” she said, trying to let out his grasp.

 

“I am just greeting my sister, and going on a walk with her,” she tried to compose herself in front of anyone who could be watching them, not wanting to make a scandal. “You look awful, sister” Viserys frowned his face at her, “Not a good night, was it?”

 

She didn’t answer, knowing well what he meant. That didn’t seem to please him, for his hands clutched harder on her arm. “What? Our dear nephew didn’t fuck you well last night?” her cheeks blushed at his harsh words, “I told you they were savages, sister, but you didn’t listen to me. Poor, thing, imagine that you would never know how it feels to have someone to please you in bed; you are missing a good fuck, sister, poor of you.”

 

“Stop it, Vis.” She whispered with a plea. “anyone could hear you”

 

“I don’t care a fuck, sister,” he growled at her ear. His steps guided her to the backside of the yard; just a few stewards were around, preparing the supplies for the winter winds that were coming sooner than they’d expected. “I hate this fucking place, I can’t wait to leave,”

 

“What are you waiting for?” she said without thinking.

 

“What you said?” he stared at her, burying his nails on her skin.

 

Dany let out a cry, as she tried to step back from him, “You’re hurting me!” she whimpered. “I just mean that you have so many responsibilities back home, you are the crown princes and your place is beside father”

 

“My place is wherever the fuck I want to be!” he screamed.

 

“Yes, yes, you’re right. I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” tears were falling from her eyes, as she lowered her gaze and saw a few drops of blood on her arm. “Viserys…” she pleaded.

 

“It’s everything alright, princess?” Ser Jaime appeared in front of them, glaring at Viserys with rage on his eyes, as his hands went to the pommel of his sword.

 

“Mind your business, Lannister,” Viserys told him.

 

“It’s alright, sir” she whispered, afraid of the consequences Jaime’s words would get. The last thing she wanted, was for Viserys to get retaliations over him for defending her.

 

“You shouldn’t treat your sister this way, my prince,”

 

“And you shouldn’t tell your prince what he can or cannot do if you don’t wish to lose your head for treason, Lannister,”

 

Daenerys managed to pull away from her brother’s grasp, so she took a step closer to where the two of them met, coming before him, with her back to ser Jaime. “Forget about him, Vis, he doesn’t know what’s he’s talking about”

 

“I don’t like you, Lannister,” he groaned, “My father should have your head the moment your treacherous father betrayed the crown.”

 

Their fight was beginning to catch the attention of the people around them, so Dany tried her best to not make a scene in front of everyone, “Vis, please, the people are watching us.”

 

He looked at her as if he wanted to strike her face for once and all, but then, knowing he had an image to maintain -even if everyone knew the kind of man he was- he looked at them both, and with a single phrase he said “You’ll pay for this, Lannister.” Then, turned around and walked inside the castle.

 

“I swear one of these days I’ll…”

 

“Stop!” she screamed at him, “What are you doing? Do you want to join your father? That’s it?” she was furious at him for being so reckless, he can’t act like that in front of Viserys, her brother was very much capable of keep his promise and have his head off, “Because that’s what you’re going to get if you keep talking at him like that!”

 

“I am a Kingsguard, and I have to protect every member of the royal family, even if it’s from one of them; so no, I won’t apologize for doing my duty, nor will I stop doing it, if that’s what you want.”

 

Daenerys closed her eyes and sighed; she understood Jaime’s good intentions, but at the same, she wouldn’t forgive herself if something happened to him because of her.

 

“I know,” she whispered, closing her eyes, “but you can’t risk yourself, not for me at least,” he wanted to reply, but she stopped him with a shake of her head, “Let’s just… not talk about it, please? I don’t want any more fighting today.”

 

Jaime wanted to reply, but he nodded slowly and added, “As you wish, princess.”

 

She smiled at him, and motion him to walk away from there. “The people say the winder winds are rising from the wall and coming earlier, everyone is preparing everything before it’ll be impossible to get out” she tried to change the subject, not wanting to keep arguing about her brother.

 

“I am not so fond of cold, myself” Jaime groaned, making her laugh.

 

“Me neither,” the entered the castle where it was warmer than outside, “I rather prefer to be at home, at least the climate was bearable”

 

“Do you plan to return home soon?”

 

That was a question she had been asking herself the moment she stop on Winterfell. She wanted to come back right at that moment, but Daenerys knew she couldn’t think only on herself right now. “I don’t know… I suppose that depends on Jon’s wishes” she whispered.

 

“If you want to leave, he shouldn’t oppose”

 

Dany smiled at his words, shaking her head, “I am a married woman now, ser, I can go against my husband’s wishes”

 

“You are a princess, never forget that”

 

“I know. And I will talk to Jon about it. It’s just… everything is so new I don’t want to somber things with the idea of telling him to abandon his home. I think I should wait, at least until I receive some word from my father”

 

“He probably sends a raven already to congratulation you on your wedding”

 

“It just so odd the way everything happened. He was so calm with the turn of events, and I don’t know why he didn’t even seem mad about everything that happened.” Her father’s behavior didn’t seem unnoticed for her, and more the fact that his letters were light and not showing his concern to her about the turn of events. “Do you think he doesn’t want me there anymore? That’s why he didn’t oppose to me marrying Jon?”

 

Jaime stopped walking and took her arm, careful of not touching the skin where her brother had hurt her. “That’s insane, your father loves you” he tried to reassure her, “I am sure it’s just that he didn’t want to worry you about all the change of events. That’s all”

 

Dany tried to nod, but deep inside, she knew there was something else.

 

 

 

*-*

 

 

 

Viserys walked furiously inside the castle, wanting to hit something -or someone- to erase the anger inside him. How dare that cunt of Jaime Lannister to talk to him like that. He had always hated the man, and as soon as he was crowned king, he would make sure that he receives what he deserves.

 

He stopped by the sound of a woman’s voice, and as he turned around, he found Robb Stark’s wife coming from the opposite side of the hall.

 

“My prince” she bowed before him as soon as he got her attention,

 

“Look what I found,” he mocked, “Robb Stark’s whore”

 

The woman looked at him with fire in her eyes, as her cheeks blushed with furious, “I am not a whore, prince, I am Lord Stark’s wife.”

 

“I know who you are, sweetheart,” he rose a finger and passed it over her cheeks. “I fuck you the last time I came to this fucking place. Don’t you remember?” he laughed,

 

Of course Rose remembered, but she wasn’t willing to accept it, “I am a lady, and soon my husband will be the King”

 

Viserys laughed at that, making her blush with more rage, “A whore Queen? Hahaha, you are insane, love” he took her arm on his hands and pulled her closer to him, “You would never be any of that. But now that I think about, the northerners are savages, and I am sure whores are all they want. Even your king has one now,”

 

“Watch your tongue,” she growled,

 

“Or what?” Viserys was serious now, as he took a step closer to her, until their faces where inch apart.

 

“You are just a cunt little man, thinking you’re best because of your name” she spilled on his chest, and Viserys laughed.

 

“Now I know why the Stark boy chose you over my sister. You have a filthy mouth.” He smirked at her then, “And I am sure all the dirty things you do with that, oh, now I remember them”

 

Rose tried to pull away from his grasp, but Viserys only began to walk towards his room, “What are you doing?” she screamed,

 

“I’d had an awful day, darling, and I need a good fuck to erase my rage,” he told her without looking at her scared features.

 

“Stop! You can’t do it!” she pleaded, “I am a married woman!”

 

He opened the door and throw her inside, “Don’t worry, we won’t tell your husband” he said laughing.

 

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, and Viserys walked towards her, until her back touched the stone wall behind her, not allowing her a way to scape. “Please, I am pregnant”

 

The smile he gave her, send a shiver to her spine, “Even better, I don’t have to worry about having bastard from you”

 

His hands went to her cleavage, and with a single motion, he ripped it from her chest to her hips. Rose let out a gasp, but not for the assault, but for the heavy material that fell over the floor.

 

“What the…” Viserys looked down confused, “What’s that?” it looked like a small and large pillow; then, he rose his eyes towards her body, and finally came to a realization. “You… are not pregnant”

 

Rose had her hands over her breast, trying to cover them from him. Her eyes were wide with worry, as she tried to think of something that could explain what had just happened.

 

“Ohh, you have so much to explain” Viserys laughed.

 

“This… this is not…”

 

“Dear, I am not a fool. I know what this means. But you think you could cheat Robb Stark with this?” he was laughing at her now, as he kneeled and took the ‘pillow’ from the floor. “Ohh, when everyone finds out”

 

“You can’t!” she screamed horrified. She couldn’t lose Robb, he would leave her as soon as he finds out, “Please… you can’t!”

 

“You think this will last forever? Are you that stupid?”

 

“I have a plan, I just… please, I can’t lose Robb!”

 

Viserys stood in silence for a moment, she was a stupid girl, but had managed to grab the Stark boy, but who knows for how long, he thought. “I want to hear all your plans, dear,” he told her then, “But first, I plan to enjoy all the things you are willing to pay for my silence.”

 

Pointing her to kneel in front of him, Viserys pull down his pants and smiled. Perhaps his last days on this fucking place weren’t going to be that bad, he thought, as a moan escaped his lips.

 

 

 

*-*

 

 

 

 “I thought I may find you here”

 

Jon turned his head at the sound of Daenerys voice. Raising from his seat in an old broken tree, he bowed before her. “I was just praying”

 

“Oh, I mean not to disturb” she said quickly, “I’m sorry, I’ll come back later,”

 

“No, it’s okay.”

 

She smiled and walked slowly towards him, “I won’t take you much time, I just wanted to give you this” he realized that on her arms she had a big and large package, covered with a fur. “It’s a wedding gift”

 

“But I didn’t buy you anything…” he started; eyes big with concern. _Idiot, you couldn’t even think on giving her something,_ he cursed himself.

 

“You don’t have too, really” Dany assured him with a smile. She sat over the broken tree and Jon took a step closer to her, gazing at the gift. It had a fox fur around it, and carefully, Daenerys handle it to him. “I know you already had a sword… but I hope this one suits you better…”

 

Jon smiled at her, pulling out the sword from the furs. As soon as the steel shined with the sunlight, he let out a surprised gasp, his eyes wide and with a barely audible whisper he asked, “Is this… this…”

 

“Valyrian steel” Dany finished for him, her eyes shining with a smile she couldn’t hide. It was rare to see Jon happy, Daenerys herself could count with the fingers on her hands the times she had seen him laugh, but it was a sight she always enjoyed to watch. Right now, his eyes wandered over the intertwined shapes over the sword, forming a particular sight different to others, while his hands roamed over the steel, feeling the cold of old Valyria on his hands. He took it then on one of his hands, positioning himself as if he was ready to fight.

 

“It’s light,” he said to her with a smile.

 

“I am not very instructed on swords myself, but Ser Jaime and Ser Barristan always talk about the ancient Valyrian swords, and how they are the best ones ever created.” Her hands were squeezing each other, a sudden nervous over her. “We had one of them in Kings Landing, I didn’t know there were more of them now, not even here in the north, but I was walking on Wintertown the other day and, well, I thought you would like it”

 

“I love it.”

 

Their eyes met then, and for a moment the time stopped for Dany; she could feel the blush over her cheeks at his intense gaze, and just when she thought he will turn his eyes off her, Jon took a step closer to her, so fast she didn’t register what was happening, until his lips took possession of hers, his arms surrounding her waist and pulling her close to his hard chest. Daenerys let out a surprised gasp, her hands coming to his arms for support, feeling the hotness of his breath and his soft lips pressed over.

 

Before she could respond to the kiss -and seven hells, she wanted to respond-, he pulled away from her in a second, taking a step back to give them some space, “I’m sorry,” he whispered with a hoarse voice, “I got carried away,”

 

Daenerys fingers brushed over her lips, part of her missing the contact just seconds ago got her floating in the sky, “It’s… It’s alright…” she knew it was time to let her fears go away, even if it was just for a moment, so then, getting away all the fears from her, she said, “I liked it…”

 

That took Jon away with shook, and his eyes went wide, trying to remind himself if his ears were listening right, but Daenerys soft smile made him realized he had heard correctly.

 

“I liked it too” and he truly did. Kissing her was something he had never experienced before, not even with the other girls he had kissed -not that he had that much to compare, tough- but Daenerys… she was something else. Inside him, he was fighting so hard to control himself around her, the urge to kiss her every time possible was something he’d tried to do, and just the thought that she was his wife now send a shiver to his spine whenever he thought about how would it feel her skin under his touch. But Jon knew Dany deserved better than just a lustful man, she needed time to process everything going on with their new life, and as much as it hurt, Jon was willing to wait whatever it takes for her.

 

He was afraid to admit it out loud, but he was beginning to fall for her.

 

 “Jon… I know last night I was, well, unstable,” she began, looking at her hands in front of her, squeezing tightly, “and I know I shouldn’t ask you to wait, because you are now my husband and I know what that means…”

 

“Hey,” He hushed at her, taking a step closer and touching her hands with his, “I told you it’s alright, you have nothing to rush for. I know you didn’t mean to wed anyone else but Robb, nor to say your bastard nephew,”

 

“That’s not—” she tried to reply, but he just shook his head.

 

“It’s alright, you don’t have to tell me anything,” giving her a sad smile, he continued, “I just want to make sure that you feel comfortable with me. This is something neither of us expected, and I am willing to give everything to not make you suffer”

 

Dany’s eyes filled with tears, as she tried to compose herself and her emotions. Jon’s words only made her realized -more than she knew already- that her brother’s frights weren’t true. He was different, she told herself, and she too needed to be different if she wanted to change her future.

 

“Thank you, Jon.” She said after a moment of silence. Their hands were still touching, and she looked down at them, filling her lungs with air, and then she spoke, “What I mean before, is that despite our unexpected start…” he smiled, giving her reassurance to continued, “I want this to work…”

 

Jon smiled and touched her cheek, that despite the cold around them felt warm under his fingers, “I want that too,”

 

“Good,” she whispered, lost in his eyes.

 

“Good”

 

Daenerys laughed at that, covering her face with her hands, but Jon caught them on him, “You have a beautiful smile,” he told her with a smile, making her blush even more.

 

“You have a nice smile too,” she replied with a wink, “well, the few times you smile I mean,”

 

“Are you teasing me?” he rose an eyebrow, but couldn’t help his lips moving with a half-smirk. She rose her eyes, who were shining like two stars in a night, and smiled again. “Can I ask you a question?” he whispered after a moment.

 

“Of course,”

 

“May I kiss you?” he was serious now, looking at her with an intensity that made her shiver.

 

Slowly, she nodded in agreement, and then his head lowered to her, capturing her lips in a single motion. This time, Daenerys had the chance to respond, trying to do the best she could with the little she knew. At first, he was cautious to not startle at her, but as soon as he felt her arms around his neck, Jon put his on her waits, pulling her closer until their chest met.

 

Now that she had the time, Dany could confirm that his kisses send her over the moon. Jon's lips were soft but firm, and she was sure that if his hands weren’t around her, she would fell over the snow. Boldly, she rose her hands to his face, touching his beard slightly with her nails, and the moan she received in reaction made her feel goosebumps on her skin. Taking it as a motivation, she opened her mouth as an invitation to explore all kind of sensations she was feeling now, and oh how good it felt his tongue inside her, persistent on taking her breath away, and her soul with it.

 

But the moment she let out a moan of pleasure, willing to give everything she had to keep feeling the amazing things Jon was doing to her, he pulled away with a gasp, breathing faster just like her, his forehead against hers with his eyes closed.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked confused at his rejection.

 

Jon let out a short laugh, mixed with his difficult to compose his breath. “No… not at all” he whispered. Then his eyes opened, and Daenerys could swear they were darker than before. “I just… I wouldn’t be able to stop if you keep doing that with your mouth.” 

 

Her face went red with realization, and she let out a nervous laugh. “Your mouth seemed willing to participate too” she whispered with a smirk.

 

With that, Jon couldn’t hide his amusement anymore, and let out a loud burst of laughter.

 

At that moment, Daenerys realized in the times to come for both of them, then not even her fingers and toes will be enough to count the times she’d see Jon snow smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to know how things would've been if everyone knew Jon was a Targ...
> 
>  


End file.
